The 38th Annual Hunger Games!
by braders101
Summary: SYOT! who will be crowned victory of the 38TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES. The tributes have been picked, and the games go forward. each tribute has their own personality, but who is the strongest, or cleverest, or weakest, but can come out victorious in this year. All will be revealed.
1. District One: Reapings

**District One:**

**Makenna Jane Elliot, D1**

"Kenna", screamed my guardian from downstairs. My eyes flickered open and I had a moment where I had actually forgotten where I was. I huffed. What on earth can she want? Then it dawned on me, it was day of reaping, and I was expected to be at the square in… a hour and a half.  
Looking into the mirror I check out my eyes. They had always been my most attractive feature. Dark green. Compared to the rest of the girls in District One, I wasn't the most attractive. I have scars on my legs, and I am slightly disabled. But it's okay, because even if I got picked, the chances are someone else would volunteer for me. I am from a career district after all. Everybody wants fame a fortune. Not me though, I am happy as I am.

I got ready; I actually looked beautiful in my purple silk dress, which I only get to wear on special occasions, because a reaping is a special occasion you see…_apparently_.

I had to leave my sister and best friend Ash at home, she was only 6 years old, and a reaping is none of her business, not for a couple of years at least. We have already had to lose our brother, who would have been 20 now, two years ago, when he stupidly volunteered to go into the arena. I hadn't even known he'd been training. He was quite the fighter as well. I'll have no idea what was going through this mind, but I lost my brother that year, and for that I detest the Hunger Games and everything it stands for.

Arriving at District Square I find myself being pricked and shoved by peacekeepers.  
Finally in line, I see the mayor come up on stage, and start rambling on about why we do this every year. I start thinking about my parents and how they run district 7 together, and how they used to be run District 1 until forced by the capitol to go to District 7, in an attempt to stop poverty. Yeah right… like that will ever happen. My parents were really upset, but didn't want to take us with them. I hardly even hear from them, in fact the last time I saw them was at Cole's funeral.

Finally the escort Lassie, come out and starting babbling about how much she loves the games.

"And now to pick our tributes for this years games, and let the odds be ever in your favor", she said in her capitol accent. God I hate them people.

She seemed to take at least 5 minutes while she digs deep in her bowl. Finally drawing out a slip. She slowly unties it, and calls out the name….

"Makenna Jane Elliot".

My heart drops. In District 1 we have a system that the picked tribute goes up to the stage, we then wait for any volunteers, the first to get there takes the place as tribute. Complete waste of my time if you ask me.

I walk up to the stage. My heart starts pumping harder and harder, my breathing slow. What if nobody comes? What a foolish thing to say, of course they will come. But what if they don't.

"Any volunteers", I hear Lassie call out. A flurry of children runs towards the stage….

"well, who do we have here… what is your name dear. "Diamond Ontre", says a squeak besides me.

I look round and see a small petite 12 year old girl.

"No". I say at once.

Lassie's eyes flash. "Are you… are you saying you reject her voluntary. You wish to be tribute?", she said obviously excited.

My Breathing way out of control, my eyes on the floor,

"Yes, I cannot let this poor girl go…. I will be tribute", I say as I collapse to the floor. I don't remember anything more.

**Ruben Marks, D1**

What a spectacle this girl has made of our district. I don't care if she was '_a mayors daughter_', a tribute that is supposed to be a career cannot fall to the ground in fright on reaping day.

I know the other girl was only 12 year old, but she probably will last a hell longer then that sissy of a girl. District 1 hasn't had a bloodbath death in the 37 games history, well there's a tradition lost.

I am not the biggest of guys, but I have been training all my life for this. I am doing this for my friends. They all make fun out of me because of my skinny diameter, and this year I will prove them all wrong. I am a warrior, I am the best and I know that I can kill. All those helpless animals I have slaughtered for fun anyways. No big deal.

I watch as that stupid girl is popped up in a chair, by Sparks, who is going to a mentor of our games, she seems to be fanning her down trying to rouse her, with a very annoyed and pained look on her face. I smirk. Lassie leaves them too it, and addressed her little audience again.

"well, how exccittttingggg, she sqweals, her head pobbing with glee. Oh I nearly forgot I had to do the boys. But don't you worry boys, you're coming up, your time to shine is one name away".

I get my self ready, being 18 I am right at the back. I will need to sprint.

"And our tribute for the boys is... Marvel Handerson".

A boy from the 12 section walks up to the stage, fear stretched on her face. Oh please don't collapse as well, district one will look like a big joke this year.

He finally reaches the stage. "Any volunteers", Lassie calls to the crowed.

I sprint. Punching and pushing the competition out of the way. There is a boy in front of me, by the stairs of the stage. I grab him and pull him back. He falls on his face, gets a bleeding nose, and I heave myself up on the stage.

"And, you are", Lassie beams at me.

"Ruben…. Ruben Marks", I says proudly… "Your next victor".

"Oh wonderful", she hollers.

"So there we have it…. Makenna Jane Elliot and Ruben Marks, our two district one tributes.

**Hi, Thanks for all the subscriptions, and any silent veiwers out there,  
Please reveiw. What do you think about the two D1 tributes. How did you feel about Kenna saving another small career from going. Noble or stupid?  
How do you feel about Ruben and his 'attitude'.  
Tell me your thoughts. **


	2. District Two: Reapings

**District Two:**

**Athena Rizark, D2**

It's the morning of the reaping. Which mean's for me a day off at the academy. The bloody academy where we are forced into combat in training for the annual hunger games. I hate going. It was only set up like 15 years ago, after our tributes kept losing. Times needed to change. We wanted our children back with us, and if that included being merciless to the rest then so be it.

I will never volunteer for the games. Ever. They suck. Hopefully I won't be picked, because if I do, then there's no getting out, only a select of us get to go to the academy, if a non-career gets picked then we can volunteer, if a career gets reaped, then we hold our head up high and go to the Arena.  
I am only there because my father had a close peacekeeper buddy. So much expectation from my father. So little I am willing to give. But I won't get picked. I have never taken tesserae, so there are only six chances of me being chosen. The odds are certainly in my favor.

"So are either of you going to volunteer this year", my brother Brandoro asked….

"No", my sister Magenta said almost instantly. "I am 18 Bran, why on earth would I put myself in for slaughter. No, let one of those stupid careers take a shot at it, next year I am off the hook"….  
"How about you Athena, are you a volunteer", scoffed Bran, showing his clean, but slightly sickening teeth in a malicious smile.

I raised my eyebrows at him; he knew full well that I have zero desire to be apart of these games.

Arriving at the Justice building Magenta leaves me to go to her own section, while I find my Best friend Rita in the 16 Section.

The mayor gives his speech, and then introduces this year mentors among the 7 already victors. This year it is Renee and Coombes.

Finally our escort Cara makes it onto the stage with her blue hair and make-up that made her look like a man dressed up as a women.

"Welcome to this years Hunger Games", she said with enthusiasm.

"The girl… oh how exciting. This year the girl for the 38th games is….", grabbing an envelope on the top, not even digging into the bowl like she usually does..."Athena Rizark".

The crowed applauses. Of course they would. I'm a '_career_'.

Shocked, my mouth hangs open, my eyes wide. For a moment I am speechless. I am going into the games. I am tribute. Rita gives me push. "Go… GO, I will come an say goodbye, no GO"… she whispered while prodding me to move.

My Legs turn to jelly, but I heave myself forward. I take to the steps of the justice building. I turn to the crowed, and see them all looking at me, obviously confused about my reaction. I remember that this is televised and know I have to change my attitude if I want to make an impression.

I stare down at everyone, and turn my shock into a menacing smile.  
I know in my heart that I am going to have to fight and kill. I have a family to come back too. I will not let them down.

**Jason Lawstone, D2**

"JASON", hollered my father. "GET DOWN HERE NOW".

Hearing my dads voice makes my heart go cold. Surly he isn't going to make me train today. It is the day of the reaping. I follow his voice, and find him in the kitchen, sat with a cup of coffee in his hand, wearing his peacekeepers uniform. I knew that this was my future, peacekeeping, if I didn't become a tribute, which is why I must volunteer next year.

"Son, I have decided. You are going to volunteer today…", he said, before getting cut off by a squeal from his mother. "No, honey NO… my son cannot go…. He will die, I cannot lose my only son".

My father gave her an angry glare, but ignored her.

"As I said, you are ready. I've seen you fight. Heck your better then half the peacekeeping squad. You can win this… hell you WILL win this".

I frowned. My life was lame. My family was lame. Actually the only person worth anything in my life was my little sister Alexis, that I try and advise a lot during training at the academy, but she knows what she is doing, after all she has the same family.

"Father, do you not feel I would be better prepared next year…. Another year training could surly go in my favor?", I asked, expecting a no.

"HA!, well son, if you do not make it today, then there is always next year. But if you don't make it today, I will be giving you 3 lashings with my whip, just for your dishonor".

I glance over at Alexis who rolls her eyes. I shake my head.

My mother gave a big sob, and grabbed my round the neck. "Please No…. don't do it. I will punish HIM if he touches you. Please no Jason no"…. holding him tightly.

I shrug her off, having no time for her hysteria today.

"Whatever. Come Alexis we better get a move on, wouldn't want to miss the big day".

Arriving in District square, I notice quite a crowed had already formed. But we still had to wait at least half an hour before the mayor come out to introduce the escort.

I saw Athena take to the stage. She seemed shocked. Rather unlike a career. I think about my friend Avril at the academy. This was her last year, and she was going to be volunteering today. This 16-year-old brat has taken her place. I bet she is absolutely fuming. I didn't mind though, I didn't like the thought of having to go up against my friend. I've seen this Athena chick fight, she's good, but she's no match for me, disposable.

"Okay, and now on with the boys"…said Cara heading over to the bowl.

"The boy is…. Cain McGee".

A non-career…. "I VOLUNTEER". I bellowed at the top of my voice. I make my way through the crowed. my friend Mason slaps me on the back. "Way to go big boy", he said with a cheeky wink.  
I got to the stage and gave an arrogant smirk out to the crowed. "Let the games begin", I roared and the crowed from the academy cheered. "Oh I love the games".

**Authors note:What did you think of the District 2 tributes? How do you like Athena's attitudes to the games? Will she get herself into trouble? And Jason? Is he a warrior like he believes? Please Review. I love reviews.**


	3. District Three: Reapings

**District Three**

**Maddie Phelan, D3**

"Is there anything else your require of me Mayor. Maynard", I asked propping his paperwork down on his desk.

He looked up over his half moon glasses before sighing. "No, Miss. Phelan, your duties end early today, after all today's the start of a new games… and of course you can't be late for that… you best be on your way".

Being orphaned when I was only 3, I spent my whole life growing up in the District 3 orphanage. There are 10 of us in total. I have no idea what happened to my parents. Something about an accident, but not many of them happen in District 3, and everyone seems to sketchy on the details, changing the subject when asked, it's all just too suspicious.

I started working for the Mayor when I was 12, handpicked by the Mayor himself, said I had an innocent look about me. He pays me too, not a lot though, and my mistress at the orphanage takes all the money. This year I had to take out 5 extra tesserae just so I don't go hungry.

I walk into District Square in my work clothes. It's just a plain and simple navy t-shirt and skirt. I look around and notice most people are dressed up nicely. Everybody glares at me like I am some kind of eyesore. I don't attend school so I don't know any of these children. Even at the orphanage I am some kind of Loser that nobody wants to talk to. Its only the mayor that has taken any kind of interest in me, but it's not like I am going to have a sit down conversation with him is it.

I get in the 14 year old section and sigh. It's not long until the 'ceremony' starts I am listening to the mayor talk about the past games and the victors we have had. In the last 37 years we have actually had 3 victories. Better then some. I heard that district 10 and 12 are still waiting for their victory.

He introduces our escort. A short plump man with a face full of make-up. I smirk at the sight of him. If that what's happens in the capitol then I am proud to live in district three. He looks ridiculous.

"Hi… My name is Gerald, and I am here to welcome you to our newest games… may the odds be ever in your favor…. THE GIRLS…"….

He practically runs over to the bowl. Dips his hand in, gets a slip and skips back over to the microphone.

"Our girl tribute is… Maddie Phelan".

Everyone whispers around me. "Who? Never heard of her. Does she go our school?"

I sigh. And make my way up to the stage.  
I catch the look on the mayor's face. Full of sympathy. I shrug. He won't miss me that much. At least I will get to see the atrocities of the capitol before I die.

Even at the sign of my death, people were looking up at me in sign of disgust. I have nobody who would risk there life to save me. I got used to that a long time ago.

**Lee Roberts, D3**

"C'mon Lee. It's time to go to the reaping, my mother called from outside our house.

I was in my best suit. I stepped out of Victor's village and stepped onto the road.

I have had a bit of a pampered life. My mother being the first victor of District 3 had made sure of it. I was well fed, and loved.

My mother had always motivated me to try and train. For the Hunger Games would always be there to try and take my life as victim. That she had experienced this first hand. I really did try, but I just didn't excel at anything. I tried throwing knifes and as such, but I hardly ever hit target. I just wasn't born to fight. I preferred to have my head in a book.

When I got to the Square my mother left me to go sit on the stage. It was her year to be mentor, so she had to go on stage, and I made my way over to the 13 sections, where I found my friend Monty.

It was all rather boring until we saw a girl get reaped. She looked dreadful, and didn't show any sign of emotion.

"Cor, she sure is no winner. I don't even think she cares she is on her way to die", said Monty.

I scoffed. "Those orphans. They sure are messed up", I agreed.

"and now onto… THE BOYS", said Gerald, seeming way to happy with our newest bloodbath tribute.

"AND OUR BOY IS… LEE ROBERTS"….

I froze. Monty let out a whine, and gripped my wrist.  
"Oh my god." I heard him whisper. "Lee."

I couldn't move my legs weren't working. This cannot be happening.

"NO". I heard a scream from the stage. my mother was in tears. "NOT MY ONLY SON… GERALD.. PICK AGAIN… PICK AGAIN"…

Gerald looked alarm and actually quite saddened. "Kaylee, I can't… it's the rules. I really am sorry… he is tribute…. Unless there are any volunteers", he said to the crowed hopefully, and with slight fear.

"YOU HEARD HIM", my mother bellowed. "HE NEEDS VOLENTEERS. SOMEONE GET YOUR ARSE UP HERE".

I looked around, and nobody come. Nobody spoke. All you could hear was my mother's sobs. And Gerald's very nervous laugh.

"Where is Mr. Lee Roberts".

It was that moment that I realized I was still in the crowed. A peacekeeper grabbed my arm and escorted me to the stage. I didn't know what to think. My head was too full. I am only 13 years old. And I am bad at combat. I know it. my mother knows it. And I am going into a arena to fight for my death. I was surly doomed.

**Hey guys. District 3. And the first non-careers. What do you think of Maddie and her attitude, and do you think Lee has a chance with his mother as a mentor?  
How was reading this characters? Were they interesting to read about? Let me know what you think. SO REVEIW AWAY PLEASE! **


	4. District Four: Reapings

**District Four**

Max Greene, D4

"Ouch", I cried. Turning abruptly, but my posture softening as I notice it was Katrina.

"Hey Beautiful, what brings you here", I asked grinning and then giving her a kiss.  
"Your father wants you too come home, says you spend too much time in this academy for your own good". She said looking around at all the others practicing in combat.

"But babe, you know that if I don't train I won't be good enough to beat that arena… you don't wish me too die do you".

Katrina grinned showing me every single one of her beautiful teeth. "You know you do not have to go to the games, your'e the son of two victors, and even though your mother stupidly rebelled, you still have one parent left too take care of you. You don't need the money or the fame. Your father has already given that too you….although, imagine how sexy it would be too have a victor boyfriend", she continued licking her lips.

"Oi cheeky, well we will see how I feel tomorrow then won't I. ", I said with a sly wink.

Although I think the games are stupid, Katrina always had me in the loop. She always hinted she finds careers hot. And I feel so inadequate knowing I'm not one. I plan on proving her worthy of her affection. I plan on being the best career ever and victor of the Hunger Games. It has to be this year. Otherwise she might ditch me.

…

The next morning I wake up early and get into my reaping clothes: A salmon tux. It used to be my fathers. And although it is quite old and worn, it does look rather dapper on me.

Finally I find myself in the crowd. My two brothers are here too, but they don't train. They don't see the point. I do though. District four has the reputation to be the weakest of the careers. Not always do we have volunteers. That won't be the case this year however. I have so many talents. I know how to throw spears, and swim. And there's always some kind of water in the arena.

My two brothers are in the 14 sections. Twins.

I daydream away about what the arena could look like, when I notice that our escort Raymond has already taken to the stage.

"This year. I am going to do it differently. THE BOYS FIRST. He skips over to the bowel, and picks out the name. Geoff Marles.

But before the boy could even squeal, I had my hand in the air. "I VOLENTEER", I bellow. Pushing my chest out to make me looks strong and worth.

"Oh fabulous", cried Raymond. He reaches my arm and yanks it into the air. "Our first volunteer, what is your name you fine young sir".

"Max Greene".

"well that's just fabulous. Congratulations".

I glance over and find Katrina in the crowed. she winks at me, her face full of pride, and blows me a kiss. God I Love that girl.

**Kailani Cove, D4**

I glance over and see that Max kid kissing his girlfriend. A girl who wasn't even part of the training centre. I swear that place has got to have better security, letting any old loser wonder in from the streets.

I don't even know why he is here. He would never actually volunteer for the games. He's not even that good. Ha!

I have been training ever since I was 4. My parents died when I was 4. And then my brother moved us too private quarters right here at the training centre. Told me I had to be dedicated as one day I will be bringing home pride to my district. I train everyday 12 hours a day. I have such a high standard of expertise that I am better then half of the crew. Or so I have been told. I plan to volunteer when I am 18. But I am not sure if I even want to do that now. I think I might stay and actually become a trainer. That would be quite cool.  
My Brother died from the games when I was 7. He wasn't ready and volunteered pre-maturely. He came 10th.

This will not happen to me.

When I arrive at the reaping, I am wearing plain clothes, It don't seem worth it too dress up. It's pointless wearing fancy clothes. After all we are going into a bloody battle right.

Our escort is an absolute loon. Acts like a girl. From what I have heard from the trainers he is quite rude in person too.  
He calls the boys first, which is strange. I wonder how the capitol will like his change. From what I heard the capitol hates all changes.

I can here the waves in the background. It calms me. I watch as Raymond dips his hand into the bowl.

"Kailani Cove". He calls.  
I hear whispers all around me. Everybody knows who I am. Everyone knows I'm probably the best person to actually go into the games.  
She frowns. I wasn't planning on going just yet. Hell, I am only fourteen. But fate has chosen me. And I plan on winning.

I climb the stairs towards Max and Raymond. He makes me shake that oafs hand. I will probably kill him. Just for being a lovesick idiot. Yeah I know why he is volunteering. I know everything.

I turn to the ground and wave. I snatch the microphone and address the crowed. "I will be returning shortly. And when I do, I want to be inspiration for all those out there who wish to be future tributes and follow in my footsteps. This games are here to test us, and we at district four will prove that we can beat these examinations, and come out the best".

There was a scattered applause and a one or two wolf whistles.

Raymond looked absolutely gob smacked, and clapped excitedly all the same.

**Authors note: What do you think everyone: Is Max foolish? How do you feel about Kailanis personality? Am i giving a good representation in my characters?... Please review.**

**New Poll up and running. Go and vote. **


	5. District Five: Reapings

**District Five **

**Rhian Webb, D5**

I tied up my bow.

"What if I get picked", I asked my sister Sian, the nerves so obvious in my voice.

"Rhian, I stood there for seven years. For seven years I asked myself that question. And I didn't get picked. I saw many children, none of them I knew walk up to that stage and head off to the arena. Only 1 of them in that time ever came back. I think you should be asking what's for dinner tonight, as we haven't been down the market yet"...

I smiled. Although I knew her words were right it didn't put my nerves at ease. My sister had just turned 19, and no longer in danger of being reaped. I however am new to the experience. Turning 12 only last week.

She holds my hand and walks me to the district square. My parents told us they will meet us later.

I go and stand in the crowed. I couldn't find my friend Samantha. She promised to meet me here, but there such a large amount of us in district 5, that she was no where to be seen in the heads of people.

Our escort who is called Carla comes out, and gives a funny little speech and being excited and that this year is our year, and she knows it in her little finger we will succeed. Mad freak women.

She heads over to the bowl.

"Our girl this year is…. Rhian Webb".

I let out a little yelp. Gulp, my eyes wide as I look up and Carla.

I started to trek up towards the stage. my posture full of fright. I see Sian in the stands, her eyes full of tears, my mothers arms gripping her shoulder.

I reach Carla, and she glares down at her, a face full of disappointment. She pouts her lips and turns her back on me.

**Billy Olli Pogmore, D5,**

I arrive at Reaping. I am with my sister Denise. She is 14. I get my finger pricked and glare at the peacekeeper.

"Hey Denise. Make sure you meet me here after. Don't forget we have to work after", I called after her, and she started walking towards her section.

Work. Luckily for us, we are one of the children who represent our district in our experiment labs, which means we are quite wealthy and not in desperate need for tesserae. I look around our district square. Most of the factories are in our vicinity. I think its for publicity matters. As it's the only televised area when the capitol comes.

I see my friend Deborah. "Hey Debbie", I smirk giving her a light tap on the shoulder.

"Olli", she smiles glumly. "I swear I better not get picked. I hate reaping day, makes my anxiety levels go crazy".  
I give a sympathetic smile.

"I am sure you will be just fine. We factory kids never get picked. I think the capitol intervenes to stop it happen. We are too valuable".

Our chat was stopped abruptly when a peacekeeper hits me in the back.

"Get in your section"…he said rudely indicating the boys over the other side of the forecourt.

"Okay, okay I'm going, no need to be so rough", I replied rubbing my shoulder.

Our mayor turns up, the only female mayor in all 12 districts. And then introduces our escort Carla.

She calls up a young and poor girl, judging by the state of her clothes. Such a waste of life. We all can see she has no hope.

"And now the boys, she calls, smiling…. "Lets hope there's a real contender in this bunch at least…."

well that's rude, even our escort knows that girls fate. But to state it so obviously.

"and our boy is….Billy Olli Pogmore".

I felt as though a tonne of bricks had just fallen on my head.

I can't be picked. I'm far to valuable.

"no!", I screamed before I could even think.

Carla raises her eyebrows. "I'm guessing your mr. Pogmore. Well come up her young man, lets take a look at our new tribute.

I didn't move.

I need to run. I turned and started running towards the exit.

Next thing I know I am on the ground, I could feel thousands of electric currents piercing through my body.

I was placed on the stage.

"Oh you silly boy", whispered Carla in my ear. "Now you have no hope in winning".

**So what do you think of the tributes? Do they catch your attention. Will they become contenders for this years games? one being so young and the other so scared?... Review please, they excite me.  
Also check out the career district Poll... all fun and games.  
Thanks, braders101**


	6. District Six: Reapings

**District Six**

**Feline Marissa Sass, D6**

"Feline, have some breakfast before we go", my mum called from downstairs.  
I walked over to the bedroom door. "DON'T CALL ME THAT", I hollered. "I HATE THAT NAME".

"I am your mother and I will call you the name I put on your birth certificate", she called back, half amused half annoyed.

"So is Marissa, call me that like everyone else", I shot back.

"No", she called, leaving no explanation.

I grumble to myself, and put on a black bra and a see through white top. If I am going to the capitol I will need to seem like a naughty rebel, who will be a sassy competitor, just like my name suggests.

I enter the kitchen, to have cereal splurged all over my face.

"You have got to be kidding, lord be Jesus, you go change this instance".

"No, dad, you're the one who has always told me to make an impression at reaping, so here I am doing it. I'm sassy".

"What about that lovely flowery gown you wore last year", he replied indignant.

"Dad, the only impression that gives me is that I have very poor fashion sense".

He shakes his head, mumbling about being raised better then this.

Finally my parents and I leave. On the trip there, I got to listen to my dad drone on about the trains that the capitol use to transport the tributes. Apparently he helped build them, and was going on about how luxury they are, and how fast they go, and how amazing they are and blah blah blah….  
I don't know why he would be so proud about something that ships childrens off to their deaths.

I got into the 14 section with my friend Anna and chat about my daring appearance. Unfortunate for us, our plan failed. We both decided to turn up like this, but her dad pretty much manhandled her until she changed.

We watched as our mayor read out our victors. Quite a few. We actually have 6 victors. And told us our mentors this year are Landers and Carmichael. Bore me later, both one two of the earliest games. They are both in there early 40's now.

Lady salt come out onto the stage, our escort, and told us she loves this district. Yeah right she's been aching for a 'promotion' for years.

"Our first tribute to represent district 6 females is…."FELINE MARISSA SASS".

There's no mistake. I couldn't have misheard. That's my name. no one in the district has feline as their name, so it has to be me.

I move up to the stage. my eyes sweep the others in the crowd. I make sure I don't look at my parents, I wouldn't be able to bear their expressions. A boy catches me eye. He is staring at me with such an odd facial. What on earth is he staring at? My escort calls out the boys name.

**Mark Smith, D6**

I am a bit of a loner. I have 2 adoptive parents. Both female. They are lovers. I got teased about it a lot when I was young at school, but I never let it phase me much, I just kept myself to myself. When I got a little older, the kids didn't seem to care as much anymore, but I found myself unable to trust anybody. I just used to go to the library and spend all my free time with my head in the books. I loved History. There's so much about what panem used to be before the sea levels rose. It used to be called America, and there was a lot more land. It doesn't go into much detail, but it seems like people used to be free, and not imprisoned into districts.  
I used to be quite vocal about my hatred of the capitol. But I was told off my first mother. She told me they could have my head on a pole if I didn't keep my mouth zipped up. And I learned quite quickly this was very true, which made me resent them even more.  
Most children don't tend to see what's going on around them, but I always could.  
I am only 13 now. And already I have seen one of my classmates go and die in these games. Only last year. He was only 12 years old. The bookies believed he was a bloodbath, but he actually managed to hide quite well, and come 4th in the end. Mainly because the game makers forced them all together. Otherwise he would have been just fine in his hiding place.

I look up at the clock and sigh. Better be getting to the reaping. I put down my book and head out the library doors. It was only a 5-minute walk to the district square.

I was one of the last to arrive and was ushered unceremonisly to the 13-year-old section.  
I didn't dress for the occasion, because to try and dress nice for the capitol is a dishonor of our district in my opinion.

I watch as the girl is announced. What a funny name, basically calling her a smelly unloved cat. I smirk at this. I notice she was only a year older then me. Poor kid. Although she had a strange name, I couldn't help but find myself overly attracted to her. Her black silky hair was beautiful, and she had piercing black eyes. Stunning. I am pretty sure she was looking straight at me when I heard it. And her outfit. MEOW! Whoever let her out like that deserves a medal.

"MARK SMITH".

Wait was that my name?

"Are you there Mark", our escort Lady Salt called.

I let out a gasp, my whole body tightening. My legs start to move though I'm not sure if its me making them move or if they are doing it off the own accord.

I take to the steps off the stage, my mind buzzing, but still, I can't shake that girl out of my head. I stare down at her, her beautiful lips. She smiles at me. My new district tribute partner.

...

**hey guys. my last chapter was short so hopefully this bumps it up a bit. sorry the guy was short-ish, but wasnt too much i could write for him. :)  
****please review i really do want to hear your opinions.  
****what do you think about mark and feline? interesting?  
****and do my poll, thanks **


	7. District Seven: Reapings

**District Seven**

Alene winter, **D7**

My eyes snapped open. I had been dreaming about finding my two brother and sister again. We got separated when I was 13 young. The night my parents had perished in a fire. The same fire that had caused me to lose my left arm. I have no idea where my brother's Tobis and Jake, and my sister, Laurana were taken too. District 7 is a vast district and they could be anywhere. My two brothers were only 2 when it happened. They would be 4 now. But my sister Laurana would be 12, she will be at this years reaping. I can only dream of finding her.

My adoptive parent Hugh knocked on the door. "Alene sweety, you awake yet".

"Just I called back… give me 10 minutes all I will be down", I answered, groggily.

I walked over to my dresser. I had been adopted 2 months after the fire in which killed my parents. Being disabled with only 1 arm was the least of my worries, but I also had a very scarred left of a face that continued all the way down my chest to my legs.

Nobody knows what started the fire. No evidence was ever found.

I got myself ready, wearing a long blue dress that covered all my scars. Nobody knows about the scars on my body, only the ones on my face. I get bullied enough as it is. Even my so called friends before the accident turned their backs on me. It broke my heart.

I particularly loved this dress though, because it matched my deep blue eyes. Something Marie, my other adoptive parent calls my stunning feature.

I went downstairs to find that Marie and Hugh were sitting at the table with tea and toast. We come from the wealthier side of the district, so we lived in town. Only a 5 minute walk from the district square. I glanced out of the window to see many people walking past, taking there children to the reaping.

"I suppose we best hurry up, I doubt the peacekeepers will be kind to any latecomers", I said begrudged

I quickly ate my toast and frog marched them out of the door. Hugh and Marie said they were going to stand in the crowds while I checked into the reaping.

I got in my section and only had to wait about 15 minutes before we were called to order. I kept glancing over to the 12 year olds trying find Lourana but there was so many young girls, I just couldn't see.

The mayor comes out with his usual speech before he introduced our only victor Ryan who won only 3 years ago. He is only 20 years old. He has been forced to be mentor every year since.

"Hey you. Burnt face…", I heard a whisper from behind me.

"Good luck burnt face…. I think its going to be YOU… or I hope so".

I swung round and looked into the face of one of my bullies. "SHUT UP", I growled

I heard giggles all around me and turned to see the introduction of our escort Janice.

"Welcome young misses and sirs to this year games… Lets hope we get a real warrior like our very own strapping Ryan", giving Ryan a flirtatious grin.

"Okay, now with the girls. This year female tribute is… a miss…. Alene Winter".

A collective of gasps from behind me.

"HA! Go on burnt face. Go die", the cruel voice of my bully from behind me.

I swung round and punched her in the face. She screamed and clutched her nose. "I think it's broken".

I run. Not towards the stage but towards the exit. But I didn't get very far, I tripped and fell, and two peacekeepers grabbed me and started dragging me to the stage. I was hopeless.

My escort looked down at me sympathetically. "well with a punch like that, I think we have a contender", she said with a smile.

**Gabriel (Gabe) Blackthorn, D7**

I have a large family. I have 5 younger siblings. Having just turned 18 and this is my last year of being eligible of the hunger games. My brother is 12 this year. I know in my heart that if he gets picked, I will volunteer for him. But then his name is only in that bowl once. I refused to let any of my younger siblings take tesserae. It was my father's job to feed us, but when he gets into difficulty I take on the role. It kills me inside that they are mostly sisters, and if one of them gets reaped, all I can do is stand there and watch.

Reaping day is always madness in our house. But this year more so, because it's the first time for the twins who turned 12 2 months ago.

I have no desire to ever be part of the Games, but I know that if I ever got chosen it would be my all time mission to come home. I have too much too lose. How would my family survive with out me? I work pre-maturely as a lumberjack. They don't usually take anyone under 18 on, being still at school and everything, but I was above average in my class, took my exams a year early and passed. So I dropped out and now I work for cash. I plan on becoming management one day in the near future. I need to be big, as I won't be able to take tessarae anymore, and I just cannot let them do that, not risk there lives like I have done for so many years. My name is in that bowl about 40 times this year.

When we are all ready, that being I, Holly, Rose, Azalea and Rex in our _'formal' _clothes. I say formal, but this year I decided to tone it down a bit and just went in a white shirt and brown slacks.

When we arrive in district square.

"Hey Guys", I said making myself present to my brother and sisters. "Be strong today. If you get picked, try not to show any emotion, show a strong face, a hardened face. I doubt any of you will be picked, but it's important to keep your composure just in case. And remember, Gabe loves you".  
They all mumbled their love in return, before turning to getting 'signed in' by the peacekeeper force.

We all get split up, having to go to our sections, but my family is a well known group, and none of us are unpopular. Fortunately for us we all have friends who will keep us company during our time.

The reaping are so boring, all chit chatter. Finally our escort gets round to the reaping and a girl is reaped.

The seems to be some kind of scuffle and a girl got picked. Oh my I recognize the girl, it's the disabled one I had seen around school. The orphan. Poor girl always got bullied. I saw how she tried to run away. It saddens me, as I know she will never survive through these games, but it seems like she is more being forced to her death.

I watch as our escort then marches over to the guys bowl. The bowl that has my name in their more times then it should. Janice pulls out a slip, and walks back to the microphone.  
"and our boy tribute is Gabriel Blackthorn", she said as clear as day.

My Stomach gave a uncomfortable twist. I close my eyes tightly, and then remember the advice that I myself had given to my brother and sisters. No emotion.

My eyes open and I start walking towards the stage. I look at my escort dead in the eyes, and I can see she has real excitement in her eyes, she really does see me as having a winning chance in the hunger games.

I spot my district partner. Her 1 arm. And I know instantly that I am not going to win these games. I have already decided to give her a chance in winning herself. I am going to protect her.

**Hey guys. sorry for taking a little longer with this one, i have been at work and at uni, so had no time, but it's here now. yay  
Please review and tell me what you think of our district 7 tributes. Do you feel sorry for Alene and what do you think about caring Gabe?  
And no one has been doing my poll? this upsets me! please vote. Its on my profile!  
Thanks!**


	8. District Eight: Reapings

**District 8**

Avalon Parker, D8

I really don't know why my dad insisted in opening the shop today. Nobody comes out shopping on reaping day. It's stupid, but he ranted for a good 15 minutes about opening up, just in case, because even little money is money at the end of the day.

my dad owns the footwear shop in the market place. We run it as a family business, so I spent all my spare time there now. My brother is only 9, so he doesn't do much, but my dad makes him sweep and clean and make sure the shop is replenished. I however am given more jobs, like working the cash register and helping maintain custom.

I was watching my brother clean the shoe section when a familiar ring occurred from the door, indicating a customers arrival.  
Shocked I look up, only too see my best friend Katy at the door.

"I thought you would be here", she grinned. "Your dad would never close a shop for something as minor as the hunger games after all".

I smirked, "Oh haha… You look stunning though", looking at her very nice wealthy made pink ruffled dress, and the bow tie in my head".

"Oh shut up Ava, you know I hate this. Being the Mayors daughter I have to maintain sophistication, oh blah blah blah… I really just want my jeans back".

"Yes, I actually better change out of mine now actually… dads making me wear this hideous dark purple dress. I am going to look like a bridesmaid at a wedding".

Katy laughed so hard when she saw it.

"Lets hope you don't get picked. The capitol will have a feel day if they see you dressed like that… and talking about the capitol, we best get going, we don't want to be late for the all important reaping", she said, still stifling her laughs.

when we arrived at the reaping, we were indeed one of the last people to arrive.

"About time too", said the peacekeeper snidely as I checked in.

I gave him a bewildered glance, but decided against a rude remark, attitude doesn't get you anywhere in district 8.

With Katy we got in our age 14 section and chatted for a couple of minutes before the mayor, Katy's dad comes onto the stage to greet us to another year of commitment to the games.

Katy is not allowed to say anything negative about the capitol (well none of us are really, but her even more so), but as her dad says all this, her facial expressions speak a thousand words.

I finally find my own dad and my little brother up in the stands. My dad smiles down at me and waves. His way of reassurance I am sure.

Finally the escort Mildred is introduced.  
She has never seemed to like her job, or maybe it's district 8 she doesn't like, which I don't understand, because apart from the town centre, which is actually quite nice, we are just factories, could be worse, she could have District 12.

she didn't even say hello, she just walked over to the bowl picked up a slip and read it out.

"AVALON PARKER", she said clearly into her microphone.

"oh my god", I say turning to Katy. She pulls me into a hug.

"I'm going to die", I whisper in her ear.

The peacekeepers start to walk towards me, but before they can handle me, I start to walk to the stage. I look at my dad who is wiping his eyes with a handkerchief and my brother who doesn't seem to know how to react, but just watches me with a stony expression.

I must not die. I must not die. Oh ava. I MUST NOT DIE!.

**Gary Gregory, D8**

I wake up shivering like every morning. We live in practically a shack. We have no central heating. And the windows are held up with black sticky tape. We are considered to be the poorest family in the district.  
I am surprised I haven't been reaped in previous years. It's a miracle actually. I have taken out tessarae more then 45 times this year. Surly that's an actual record.  
Being an only child, we couldn't even split out my tessarae.

my father worked in the factories, but he wasn't gifted enough to get a textile job. No all he was qualified for was the packing the boxes of the 'goods'. He barely made pennys. As for my mother, she is on her deathbed. Can't even hold her self up.

I put on my best clothes, which isn't saying much, as it's only a ripped pair of trousers and home-made knitted jumper that I actually made myself.

I didn't even tell my dad I was going to the reaping, I just left him a sleep. Depressed already with the lack of funds, the thought of me going to a crowed where the odds are not in my favour to be carted off to death, he would probably have a mental breakdown. No best to leave him with his dreams, he will probably be happier there.

I live about an hour away walk from District square. I wander how my dad does it most days, the walk is very tiring. I see some of my classmates along

Their parents look at my sympathetically, but smile all the same. They probably understand a lot better then my classmates do about my situation. They don't offer to walk with me however, after all, I probably smell rather bad, only being able to afford a hot shower once a week.

When I arrive at reaping, people tended to try and stay away from me as long as possible, but soon the peacekeepers pushed us all together. I am sure there were a lot of nasty mean comments, but I have learned to block out the other children. Only my classmates are ever nice to me, but even they I cannot call my friends. I have no friends really.

It was long till I saw the wealthy girl go up in her nice dress. It's funny how I live in a district that produces textiles, yet I am not provided anything. They should just give us all some.

our escort, who in my opinion was fairly rude, didn't even welcome Avalon, but actually turned her back on her.

She picked out the slips. "Oh, look I have picked up two", she said annoyed at her own stupidity. "In this case we have too read both off them, and then it is up to your district mentor to decide who becomes our next tribute, indicating out two mentors on stage, Eva and Grace, who exchanged glances.

"The possibility of representing district 8 is out of…. Gary Gregory and oh… they're both Gary Gregory, well I guess it's you then boy".

Gasps filled the crowed.

Both of the slips were mine. Could I have got more bad luck? Not only have I now been outted as poor but humiliated me as the person who has now been reaped twice. Fantastic.

I make my way up to the stage.

I look at Avalon, the girl in the same predicament as mine, and could see her piercing eyes on me. I have no idea what she is thinking, but I can't imagine them to be nice. And the escort looked just downright offended by me.

she turned to the audience. "So there we have it. Our tributes", before turning her back on the lot of us and walking into the justice building.

**so there we have it. The tributes of District 8. How do you feel about them. I struggled with Gary's character a bit, but think i pulled off him as good as i could. what do you think about Ava? Do you think either of them stand any chance in the games? Will they surprise us?  
Make sure you REVEIW!. This is an interaction fanfic, i need your thoughts!.  
Thanks! xx**


	9. District Nine, Reapings

**District Nine,**

**Deli Cry, D9 **

BANG! "Hurry up in there", my little sister whined from outside the door.

I was having a bath. Well I call it a bath, but really it's just a metal tub with semi-warm water in it.

"Dolly, you don't have reaping today, you don't have to look your best", I exclaim back. "Your only 11 years old, next year, we can share the bathroom, I promise".

I hear a huff, then footsteps walking away from the locked door.

Today was reaping and I was trying to get myself as clean as possible. Being out in those fields everyday for 5 hours after school is hard work, and I can never really find myself clean. Always dirty somewhere.  
but today I was scrubbing every park of my skin.

When I was finally satisfied with myself, I got dressed in my reaping gown, which was a beautiful silk white, and let my long blonde hair down, which when all the way down to my bottom.

"How do I love Mama", I asked walking out of the 'bathroom' and into the only other room in the house.

Mama was quite poorly, and hard of hearing, but she has excellent lip reading skills, and when she saw me, let out a beautiful smile, which showed her teeth.

"Oh darling, you really are a pretty girl. If only your father was around to see you", my mama beamed with pride.

I grinned, and saw my little sister in her also beautiful dress. Although she was too young to be eligible for the reaping, it is vital attendance for the citizens of each district, and as it is a televised, my mother has always made sure we have dressed our smartest, incase the camera is ever pointing at one of us.

We leave for District Square and I get placed in my section. I cannot find my two friends Joanne and micelle. And it isn't long till we are called for silence as our mayor ascends the stage. He tells us all why we have the annual games, and plays a little clip from the capitol. The same one every year.

Everyone around me is stiffened. But I find myself quite calm. I always have been really.

Our escort Rylan attends to the stage. He's new.

"Hello district nine, and I am your new escort for the new tributes of this years Hunger Games. I was originally with District 12, and I can assure you, being moved this really lovely district, I am sure is a great promotion. But anyways, shall we get started with the choosing our tributes ceremony", he beam's with a clap of the hands.

He walks carefully over to the girls bowel and ruffles around the papers, making sure his hands touches every single slip, before retracting one in his hand and walking back to the microphone.

"Our young madam, who will have the honor of representing district twel… I mean district nine, silly me, this year is… Deli Cry".

I see a thousand body's relax as my name is called. I am not scared. I haven't ever been scared of the reaping.

I walk hesitantly, but carefully up to the stage.

Rylan takes my hand and gives it a shake, congratulating me.

I look out to the sympathetic glares from everyone who hasn't been picked, although you can see all the relief on the girls faces.

I turn back to my escort. The man who was taking me to my death, but all I could feel was welcome from his smile.

"It's very nice to meet you", I say quietly.

**David Bennett, D9**

I was already on the way to the reaping. My parents made sure we was never late. But I was shaking with fear. I didn't want to go. And I am currently being forced to by my father, who has me lunched over his shoulder and is carrying me there.

I have only ever had one reaping before. Last year. When I was 12 years old. It was awful, I was picked. I got to the stage, and was congratulated by our escort Mikel, when my brother stormed up stating he was going to volunteer. He was 18 years old; it was the last time he could be reaped. I pleaded with him not to go, but he wouldn't listen. Refused to let them take me. Our escort seeing my brother as a prize accepted him as a tribute. He didn't even make it past the bloodbath. He came home in a box.

"PUT ME DOWN", I screamed as I kicked my father in the face.

"NO!. I am not putting you down so you can run away, miss the reaping and get us whipped by peacekeepers, not going to happen sonny".

I huffed, and moaned. We reaced the square and I saw the other kids pointing and laughing.

"Dad please, this is humiliating", I pleaded.

My dad finally saw reason, and plopped me on my feet before grabbing my face and looking me in the eye.

"Listen to me boy. You go and get signed in. and I will meet you here after. And if everything goes okay, I promise I will go buy you some ice-cream".

I gave him a strange look. "And how did you get money for ice-cream", I enquired doubtful.

His face showed embarrassment. "well to be honest I know you too well, and knew I would have problems with you today, so I have been saving some pennies all year".

my heart felt warm, and I pulled my dad into a hug. "I love you dad, thankyou".

My father obviously feeling proud, shed a tear. "Now go, don't want us getting whipped".

I get settled in, not really in the mood to find any of my friends today. And watch as it begins.

I watch as the new escort calls out the girl. I am glad we have a new escort, the old one was horrible. Took my brother when I specifically told her to take me!

The girl seemed calm. I don't know how, I have sweat running down my face, and its stinging my eye a little.

"Now, shall we get onto our young men. He walked over to the bowl, doing exactly the same as he did for the girl, before returning back to the microphone.

"Our young man, representing his district is, David Bennett. Wait, I know that name, wasn't you picked last year, oh that's right, and your brother volunteered. Oh my", he said, actually seemed quite crestfallen.

My mouth hanged open. No, this has to be some kind of trick. I couldn't be picked. My brother sacrificing himself for me was a complete waste of time.

"Mr. Bennett, we are waiting, please come up young sir", called Rylan too politely for my liking.

I make my way up to the stage, my eyes filling up with tears. I knew I should have run away while I had the chance, what would have happened if I wasn't here, when they called my name. would they have come looking for me? Or called another. It would have been worth the whipping not to be going if you ask me.

I look into Rylan's eyes, full of sympathy. He taps me on the shoulder, and whispers in my ear.  
"Sometimes I really hate my job", before straightening back up to say goodbye to the rest of district nine.

**Hey and thanks for all your reviews, please review these ones!. What do you guys think of our newest recruits. Do they have what it takes? Do you feel bad for them?  
Let me know your thoughts. and also my poll. Only a couple more districts to go until that one gets taken down and the new one goes up! :D thanks (also with the poll, i realised yesterday it wasn't on my profile, so if you couldn't find it before you will find it there now, sorry). **


	10. District Ten: Reapings

**District 10**

**Angel Fairway, D10 **

I get dressed into my reaping outfit. A knee length button skirt, with a white blouse, looking in the mirror, I smile. I actually don't mind reaping day. The only day I get to look socially smart. Since being transferred by the mayor, who saved me from my abusive parents, when I was 13, I have worked on the meat slaughter factory, where it is my responsibly to strip down the animals and stuff. It is disgusting, vile work, and I have since become vegetarian due to the nature of my work. But I would choose that anytime rather then a beating from my father.

I tie my hair back into a bun, and then put on my black shoes.

I am quite broad, and have a boyish diameter about me. But I don't mind being masculine, it was good for swimming. That's the only thing I hate about district ten. No sea, and no pools. Nowhere to swim.  
I have been saving all my labour money. Surviving on the minimalist food. That way, when I am 21, and no long required and forced to work at the slaughter factory, I can take all my hard worked for savings, move to the wealthier side of town and open up a centre, and try and teach youngsters to swim and such. That really would be amazing.

As I don't have any parents to worry about me, I start to wonder down the street. It isn't long until I bump into Toby, my slaughter pal.  
"Hey, Toby", I say with a slight smile, happy to see him.  
"Hey Angel, you look…. Girly", he grinned, hitting me on the arm.

I always get so giggly around Toby. I think it is his perfect smile, and his masculine arms that make me grow weak at the knees. This is the first time he has ever really taken notice of my outfit, having said that, I am always in slacks, not exactly an attractive sight.

"Are you nervous about the reaping", I ask eager to make conversation.

"Me? Nah. Same old same old. Name has never been in there more then necessary, so I like my chances".

"Yes, but Toby", I reply more seriously, "The mayor's son got reaped last year, he was only 12 years old. You know as well as I do, there odds are in nobody's favor".

Toby grimaced. As if though a terrible memory had just flooded back.  
"Yes well… no good worrying about the past. Lets just hope a poor kid with no bright future gets called", he said, no nastily, but because he knew it would be better then any of us.

When we got to the district square, which is actually quite far from the factories, obviously, because it is the most unattractive park off our district, we get prodded and poked by peacekeepers, who obviously enjoy our pained expressions.

"Angel, meet me outside after, and we can walk back to the factories together, they expect us back to work by 3", he said rolling his eyes".

Excited at the prospect of spending more time with Toby I smile as I get in my section. Crowded around the rest of the 18 year olds, many of them looking like they don't know a hard days work in their life.

The only friend I have really ever had was Toby. And one day I know he will love me the way I love him.

I had been daydreaming about Toby with a stupid expression on my face that I didn't even hear the mayors speech nor the fact that our escort Pilipino had called out the girls name.

"ANGEL FAIRWAY, are you with us", he called, sounding a little irritated.

Wait, that's my name, I thought, my mouth hanging open. I glanced around to see if anyone was shocked by my name calling, but everyone just glared at me. I tried to find Toby, for him to give me some reassurance that I wasn't actually going to the capitol and that I was staying here with him, but I couldn't find him.

Soon the peacekeepers found me, and started to lead me to the stage. I didn't believe it. I was wishing there was someone out there with the same name as me, but no, it was I. And I was going to the capitol.

**Raven Morris, D10 **

My second reaping. My older brother is 18, and this is his last. Lucky him. I hate everything this reaping stand for.

My parents are separated and I live with my Dad while my brother lives with my mother.  
My father is the supervisor off making sure all the meat is transferred from the factories to the train, and everything is done on time, while my mother works on the farms, breeding the animals and stuff.  
I help my Dad out wherever I can, and I must say I did get some nice muscles out of it, quite pleased with myself. Being from 10, you do get a little bit of sunshine, but not a lot, and I am very tanned, which is strange because both my parents are pale white. My Guess would be my father isn't actually my father, probably which lead to their separation, but it's a bit of a taboo subject, so I am never to ask.

I set out to District Square, which isn't far off a walk, as we live just outside of the square, practically in victor's village, without actually being in it of course. All those big houses, with hardly anyone living in them. We only have 4 victors. Good for us.

I am supposed to be meeting my brother there. My mother and father always get there as late as they possible can. So they never come out with us.

I spot him, which wasn't hard as he was wearing exactly the same as me. A grey blazer with a white shirt and grey shorts, with white sandals.  
For some reason, we are forced to wear the same outfit on reaping day. I really don't know why.

"God, don't we look pathetic", my brother said, in a mock camp voice. I laughed and shook my head.

"What. I think we look, FABULOUS", imitating a capitol voice, resulting in us both being in hysterics.

"How's Melona", I ask my brother, indicating his girlfriend.

"She's good. I am thinking about proposing, what do you think?".

"I think it is a fantastic idea", I reply grinning. I Had always liked that girl.

Finally we get separated by the peacekeepers and forced into our individual areas. I meet David there, a guy from school I hang out with from time to time. I don't have many friends, but the ones that are, are pretty cool.

I watch as a girl gets taken to the stage. she must've ignored her first call out, for she never come out, probably hoping if she didn't go up they would presume her absent. I felt really sorry for her, her face full of disappointment and confusion.

Then our escort, who introduced himself, like last year as Philipino walked over to the boys bowl.  
Pulling out the slip, he seemed confussed.

"Well this is strange", he commented. "This is a girl's name? Raven Morris. What do we do when a girl's name is wrongly placed?", he asked looking round at the mayor, who shrugged.

I felt irrated. Everyone always calls me a girl. I am a BOY!.  
Then it dawns on me that I have actually been reaped.

I slowly make my way to the stage, my body clenching with fear, trying to keep my emotions to myself, but inside I am screaming for help, wanting to cry so badly.

I get to the stage, and the escort eyes me.

"Raven…. Morris", he enquires. He frowns. "What kind of parent calls a young lad Raven… a girls name", he states rudely.

I shrug.

I glance out at the crowed and spot my 18 year old brother. His eyes pierce mine, and then he looks at the ground. My Brother isn't going to volunteer for me. He has his life, and now this is mine.


	11. District Eleven: Reapings

**District Eleven:**

**Lillian Cob, D11**

I smack my brother on the forehead and he awakens with a start. "Hey little bro, time to get up. Reaping today", I grin down at his confused expression. My brother was never one for brains. We both worked on the harvesting fields.

I leave him too it, and go into the kitchen where my parents are sitting at the table enjoying a cup of tea.

"You better get dressed Lily, your dress is on the bed", my father called to me.

"Getting dressed", I laughed, "Brown isn't even out of bed yet".

My father rolls his eyes. "I really do need to whip that boy, before the peacekeepers do, where does he think we live, the capitol", he asked rhetorically.

I poured myself some juice. Our family wasn't rich, but neither were we apart of the seam. We made our money and we lived our lives. I have never had to take out tessarae so things can't be that bad can it.

Brown entered the kitchen, and my eyes nearly popped out of my head, he was wearing his harvesting outfit.

"You're not wearing that!", I exclaimed.

He Shrug his shoulders. "Do what I like", he replied.

I huffed, my brother was so hard to deal with. This was his first reaping and he never took anything seriously. How can my parents let him get away with wearing an outfit like that to reaping. If I wore anything like that I would have been frog marched straight back up there to change.

Storming out of the room, I find my outfit, a lovely pink dress, but was slightly dirtied as we had never washed it from last year. This annoys me. How is my mother so incompetent.

I put on my dress, which cuts off at my knees. Even dirty I look beautiful.

I really wish I had some make-up, but my father says because of my dark skin I would look horrendous and never allows the stuff in the house.

I put a pink bow in my hair, just to give it more sophistication, and head out.

My parents, though not wealthy enough to own a car, did have some good contacts, and my father's friend in his car picked us up. My father's friend Renos didn't have children, but he always takes bets at these events.

Arriving at the square I get signed in, and ushered away from my brother who has wandered away to his section.

I hate the reaping. We had an older brother. When I was 13, and my brother 6, my brother was reaped, and taken away. He died on the 3rd day of the games by a career. That career came second. I cheered at his death.  
my brother was too young to really understand. Sometimes I don't think he understands even now.

I got into my section, and was greeted by my friends Rosie.  
"Hey Lily", she called linking my arm.

"Hey Rose", I smiled happy to see her.

"It's such a beautiful day. Shame this has to be happening to damper the mood really isn't it", she said, taking in her surroundings.

I shrugged, not really in the mood for chit chat.

Our mayor had to be the fattest man I have ever seen. I wonder how anyone in these districts can ever get like that. must be a medical condition or he is very well looked after by the capitol.

He introduces our escort, by small women, with glowing yellow hair.

"Welcome young sirs, young Ladies, and your families, and everyone else. My name is Romelda, and I will be the escort for the very lucky tributes who will represent your district this year. Let's get started".

she trotted over to the bowl. And picked out her slip.

"oh, what a lovely name. Miss Lillian Cob".

I instantly seized up. And I felt my hand get a tight grip from Rosie who was holding tight.

I force my hand out of her grip, and kiss her on the cheek. My eyes start watering. I wonder if the Cob family has done something wrong. First Ronald, my brother, and now me.

I take to the steps of the stage, and fall up them landing on my front. Crying harder, and get taken in my Romelda, who is not phased at all by my emotions.

She grips my arms. "Congratulations", she called, baring a very unpleasant smile.

I tried to find my brother. He had a tear in his eye. This Will be his second sibling he has lost to these games.

**Brown Cob, D11**

It's not that I don't love my sister, I do. But she takes everything way to seriously. I really couldn't care less how I look on reaping day. Why should I dress up for the people who if choose me, will throw me to my death. Seems a bit pointless. I will look just as untidy as I look everyday thank you. And when I said this too my dad, although he looked alarmed and looked over his shoulder to make sure nobody heard, he also saw my point, shrugged his shoulders and told me to get on with it.

All the way to the reaping in the car I had to endure her huffing and puffing about how I look. I actually told her to shut up, and when we arrived stormed off to my own area.

I don't really have any friends. I have some guys that I talk too, but I don't go out of my way to see them or anything.  
I watch as my sister links arms with her friend. I seem to have put her in a really bad mood it seems.

But saying that it could be because of what day it is. It never really struck me as hard as it did my sister, but my brother died because of these games. At the time I didn't really understand. I knew that he was taken by the capitol and he probably wouldn't be coming home, but never understood the severity of the situation. When I realized when I was about 10 and everything become more clear, it hit me rather viciously.

I actually remember how he died, he was struck by a sword. It wasn't gruesome, but it wasn't a nice sight. My parents didn't know I had seen, but I did.

I watch as a mayor gives a speech about loyalty and honour and how we are being punished by the capitol for a rebellion. And that we should welcome our visitors from the capitol with open arms, for they are the best thing ever. This guy is absolutely positively of his rocker.

He must be an actual capitol citizen that was sent here. No man could have ever got that large in district eleven.

I watch as our escort picks out a girls name. My SISTERS name. It hit me like a tonne of bricks. My sister. Guilt crushes me. I had upset her before she come here, and now she is being taken to die. I start to cry, and a hand touches me behind me.

"I am so sorry Brown. Truly I am", comes a unfamiliar voice from behind me. I don't turn to face him, but rather stare down at the floor. Unable to breathe correctly.

I watch as she falls up the stairs, unable to control her emotions, as much as I can't.

"And now, for our young Misters", called our escort.

She walks over to the bowel and picks out the slip.

"oh my, this is something. "Mr Brown Cob", I'd bet my hair-do this is your brother Miss Lillian", she says.

She just said my name.

"No", screams my mothers voice from the spectators area. "Not both of them, please not bother of them".

"Come on up Mr. Brown, don't want to keep me and your sister waiting do you".

I start to walk to the stage. I had stopped crying. This was no longer about losing my sister; this was about my parents losing both of us. I knew the capitol was cruel, but this is something else.

I walk up to my sister, and embrace her in a tight hug. She hugs back and I am instantly warmed.  
I am 12 years old and my sister is 18. We are the tributes of district 11. If I Live, my sister will die. If my sister lives, I die.  
But if we both die. My parents will have lost all three of their children to the capitol.

I pull out of the hug, and look at my mother, who seems to have collapsed. A tear tinkles down my cheek. I wipe it away, I know I have to look strong.

**Hey, Please review. what do you think about the two siblings from district 11. shocking right, and so sad. I had a hard time writing this, as they both knew each other, and wanted to get both personalities across, but what do you make of them? **

**Please do my poll, as it will be coming down once i have done my district 12 characters.  
**

**Also, apologies for the wait on this chapter, I have been working at my job doing some overtime, and had an essay i was doing due in at university. :) but here it is. **


	12. District twelve: Reapings

**Jackren Fowl Beskt, D12**

I studied myself in the mirror. I looked nice. Nicer then most of the district 12 girls. Almost the entire district was citizens down in the seam, but I suppose I am lucky. My mother runs the fabrics store in town. We struggle to make our living, but we are not considered poor, or we don't have to turn to the black market to buy our food rather.  
The dress I am wearing has been worn many times before. It used to be my mothers. So it is quite old. But it still holds its beauty. The pink has faded, but the sleeves are still as puffy as ever.

I combed my hair, dark brown, just like my mothers.

There was a knock on the door, and before I could answer the door swung open.

"Cooper", I gasp. "I could have been naked".

He smirked. "yeah, but you wasn't so no harm done".

Raising my eyebrows at his sarcasm, I punched in him the arm, making him put me in a head lock and making us both fall to the ground.

Play wrestling was a great game of ours. And I always beat him. Or I think I do. He might just let me win.

My mother appeared in the doorway.

"REN. DO YOU HAVE TO DO THAT IN MY DRESS", she hollered, making me jump up and instantly wipe off all the dust.

"Sorry mum", I gush. But still amused.

she eyes us both warily, but doesn't comment.

"Come Cooper we best get going, looking out the window and seeing the crowed gathering in the square not far away".

I hadn't noticed what Cooper was wearing. He was from the seam, and he was in a plain t-shirt and some trousers. He looked nicer then usual, maybe it's his combed hair.

When we got to the district, dusty square, I was forced away from cooper. I hate that he's a guy. He is my only friend. So I stand with a bunch of seam girls who I don't even know.

After our mayors speech, our escort was introduced, someone new this year. A lady called Hazel.

"Welcome district 12, to another year of the annual games", she smiled down at us.

I hate this time of year. Of course I have finally got used to it, when I first turned twelve I was terrified, but now it's just another day.

"Shall we call out our lucky young lady", she asked us, actually looking a bit unsure.

Looking at the mayor for confirmation, she trotted along to the girls bowl and picked out her little slip of paper.

With such enthusiasm for her new job, she unraveled the piece of paper with such glee on her face.

"Our lovely young female tribute, who will represent us this year is Jackren Fowl Beskt.

I was really tense, and I didn't believe it possible, but my body seized up even more. My face hardened. I knew I had to be strong. I knew this. but being told your on you way to ultimately death, was a whole new horror. District 12 has only had one winner in the whole of the games. A Muriel Glades. She is going to my mentor. I start walking up to the stage where both the escort and my new mentor was waiting. Muriel one 9 years ago, by spoof really, she just outlasted the other tribute.

As I was nearing the stage, I was grasped into a tight hug. Cooper had run out and hugged me. "It's going to be alright Ren, you can win this you know. Try". He whispered in my ear.

He was pulled off me by some peacekeepers. While they over one viciously spat "GO" at me, indicating the stage.

I wanted so hard to be strong, but a tear trickled down my cheek and cooper was dragged away from me.

**Adam Banner, D12**

I woke up coughing. Like every morning. My asthma was particularly bad this morning. We can't afford the medicine to treat my breathing, but as a family, we get by.

Getting out of bed, I look at my little brother. 11 years old. Not legible for reaping for another year. Lucky sod.

I am the man of the house, as my Father died in a mining accident. They don't occur often, but when they do, death is always a certain.  
After the death, I left school and started to work in the mines. I wasn't allowed down deep due to my age, but they turned a blind eye and let a minor down a little way, for the small bits. It didn't pay well, but I worked as much as I could to feed my mother and brother.

I got dressed, most kids from the seam wear basic clothes, but I was fortunate enough to have a suit that my father left behind. This is my first year wearing it, because this is the first year I can fit into it.

My mother washed and dried the suit yesterday to make sure everything it would be ready for me today.

I put it on, and looked down at myself. We didn't own a mirror so I couldn't check myself out properly.

I went to my mothers room, and she was still sleeping. I kissed her on her forehead, to wake up her. "Hey mum", I whispered.

She opened her eyes, and a smile spread across her lips.  
"You look like your father in that suit, I was dreaming about him", she replied pleasantly.

I smiled down at her.  
"You and Dylan should get up. The reaping will be starting shortly".

She groaned, but nevertheless begrudged rose from her bed.

It didn't take long for mother and Dylan to get dressed. Just threw on the same clothes that they wore yesterday.

When I arrived at the district square, I realized I hadn't stepped foot in town since my last reaping a year ago. I never actually have any reason to go there. I just go to work everyday now. And any money goes straight to my mother who buys all the errands. Mostly from the black market.

Looking around at my surroundings, I realized how run down the town is, and its supposed to be the upper class part of the district.

I get in my section. I recognize some of the faces from when I was at school.  
Nobody talks to me. But I can tell by there faces they knew who I was. They probably presumed I was dead.

I watch as the first girl gets called up. A girl from town by the looks as things. She's too clean to be from the seam. A guy comes out to hug her. Must be her boyfriend or something.

Our new escort, who knows what happened to the other one, is a bit unsure how things work, but then starts with the boys.

"Now we have our lucky young lady, we have to get started on choosing our lucky young man", bouncing over to the boys bowl.

I wonder who shall be the '_Unlucky'_ guy will be picked. I know its awful, but I hope its someone older, they stand more chance, even if that chance is slim.

"and our courageous young man, acting as tribute for district 12 is Adam Banner".

The name went in one ear and out the next.  
A scream echoed from the back of the crowds. A scream I can only presume was my mothers.

I know I have to go. Leave my family behind. But by doing so, not only am I killing myself, but I am killing my family.  
Hatred for the capitol boils in my heart. My skin crawls with anger.  
I walk towards the stage and see a smiling escort baring her teeth down at me.  
I glare back. How dare she look at me like that.

**Hey readers. REVEIW. How do you like our characters? what do you think of them? sad they got** picked?  
**For my silent readers, don't be shy and please do reveiw, i really do want your opinions, and they will determine who lasts longer in these games. i NEED this to be an interactive story, and so far, only a few of you actually review. so please don't hold back.  
**


	13. Saying Goodbye: District One

**Makenna Jane Elliot, D1**

I wake up on the cold floor. I had obviously been dumped there. We in district one are normally treated respectfully. What was the meaning of this disgusting behavior?

I take in my surroundings. There was a sofa, and a table. Nothing else. It seems this room only gets used once a year. However usually filled with career. A career who was going to volunteer for me. How could I be so stupid to deny that girl death, instead choosing it myself?

I sit down on the sofa. My family should be coming to see me. I have no idea how long it takes for the capitol to lead the people through to me, and how long I am supposed to be in this room for.

I start to breathe heavily, my legs shaking with fear. I don't know what to expect. I start to sweat, and tears start flowing.  
I scream at nothing, and throw my hands into my arms. My chest hurts and I find I cannot breathe. "Don't faint, don't faint, don't faint", I keep telling myself over and over again. Getting up and pacing up and down the room, holding my chest, my legs feeling like jelly. Dizziness controls me.

Suddenly the door opens, making me jump, clutching my chest and letting out a deep gasp, which sounded wheezy.

"ASH", I sobbed seeing my sister for the first time since I left her this morning. I run over and gave her a massive hug. Tears flowing down my cheek.

"I love you so much Ash, I do. I made a stupid mistake, and I am so sorry. So sorry", I said grabbing her face looking into her eyes.

"The TV. It said you were choosen. It said someone came.", she replied, a tear dropping down her cheek. "Someone came, why did you say no. Why didn't you stay. Your leaving like Cole. I'm going to be an only child".

My sister was blind and couldn't actually see me being reaped, but she heard everything the commentator said.

I cried into her shoulder and pulled her into her arms.

"I'm not leaving you Ash. Think of me going on vacation. This isn't going to be like Cole. No. I will train, I will fight, I will kill if I have too, and I will come back home. And I will never EVER leave your side again.

"stop lying to me Kenna, stop it. Please", Ash wailed pulling me into her chest.

My guardian stood with a stony expression just watching.

"Please look after Ash, Please make sure she has everything she needs".

she gave me an apologetic look. "Kenna, sweetheart, I promise I will do my utmost to keep her nurtured. You have my work. Please be safe… and, do your best to return".

my heart clamped, and my breathing stopped, I feel to the floor and clutched my heart. My sister had no idea what was going on. "Kenna", she said trying to find me. "Are you okay, Kenna answer me", she said fear in her voice.

"I'm okay Ash really", I managed to say, trying to control the panic in my voice.

The door swung open. And a peacekeeper stood. "Time to go", he called politely.

"No, please I need more time", I said instantly.

His eyes narrowed. "Time is up. You have had your goodbyes", he said a tone more full of authority.

Ash and my guardian started to leave. "No! please no", I stammered but the peacekeeper stopped me.

"Stay calm, Miss Elliot", he warned.

"Wait, please sir", my sister called. "I haven't given her the district token. She is allowed one isn't she".

The peacekeeper huffed, but didn't move out the way.

"I will pass it too her".  
She untied her hair, and gave the peacekeeper a hair band.

I look at it, and tears fall from my eyes. Each tribute is allowed a token that reminds them off their district. My one reminds me solely of my sister. My best friend. The person I will win these games for.

**Ruben Marks, D1**

I sit in my chair. This room is truly filthy. You'd think they would show us tributes some respect. Especially me a district one tribute. We are from the richest of the districts.

The door opened and my parents stood there.

I smirked. I wondered if they would come and see me.

"You stupid boy", my father grabbed me by both hands and shook my shoulders. "What on earth was you thinking".

"Well, dad. I was thinking that I am overlooked. Under appreciated. I am going to prove everyone wrong. I am a fighter dad. I am going to be rich. And victorious. I am going to come back, a king.

My father shook his head in disbelief. And my mother wailed behind him.

"Ruben. Your sending yourself off to death. Your putting yourself in a arena, where you will be expected to fight, day and night, against 23 others to your death. And you think you, YOU, will win. I guess this is goodbye then".

I was reeling with Anger. I stood up and stared him in the face. "It's attitudes like that is why I started going to the training centre. I am going to prove you wrong. I am going to come home and shove my victory in your face".

My father gulped. "I really hope that is true son. You're my only son. And I do not want to see you come back in a wooden box, like so many before you. I love you", and stormed out before our session was even over.

My mother just stood there.

"He, We, love you. So much. You didn't need to go to the capitol to gain my pride in you. I have always been very proud of you. Even since you first said mummy as a baby. Come home ruben. Please", she said, pulling me into a tight hug and stroking my hair.

I felt my body relax.

The peacekeeper knocked on the door. And informed us our time together was over. And that I had other visitors.

My three best friends from the training centre stood there, all grinning.

My mother left muttering under her breathe as my friends entered.

My 3 best friends, Dick, Rock, and Silver stood there.

Dick and Rock, both very masculine were actually a year younger then me, but Silver was one of the most beautiful girls I had ever laid eyes on.

"I can't believe who we have for a female tribute this year", silver said, in disgust.

"I know", I said my lip quivering with disapproval.

"If only I got there before that stupid brat before me. What was a 12 year old volunteering anyways. She is far too young. If I had got there, that stupid girl would never have refused me. I would have killed her on that stage myself if she had", she barked.

Laughing, I could only but imagine it.

"Don't worry. I will sure kill her myself", I assured her.

"Dude, what's your token", Dick asked me raising his eyebrow.

"oh, I thought about it really hard last night and I decided my ring. Had it all my life, so it would feel weird not having it on in the arena", looking down at the only ring on my hand, with a diamond in the centre.

The peacekeepers come in once more and told them all too leave.

He smirked at me. Looked me up and down. Smirked.  
"Well district One certainly has the worst 'careers' these games have ever seen this year, he said with a laugh slamming the door behind him.

I stormed at the door, and gave it an almighty kick. Sure it didn't do much, but it helped with my anger, and it left a tiny dent. That will be there for years too come, as a reminder that Ruben Marks, the next victor of the hunger games should not be mocked.

**Hey, so we got through all the reapings. thank you for your feedback on the tributes, and remember they are all SYOT, so if you have a favorite other then your own, let it be known, for it could help them survive longer in the arena.  
YOU KNOW i love REVIEWS. so make sure you do one. **

**There is a new poll. MAKE SURE YOU VOTE! on my profile.  
Hope you enjoyed. **


	14. Saying Goodbye: District Two

**Athena Rizark, D2**

I sit in a very dull room in the justice building. A tear falls down my cheek. I wipe it instantly, I have no idea if there are any cameras in this room. The districts might not have these moments broadcasted, but there's no saying what is really shown to the capitol.

My family come first. Brandano and Magenta, and ofcourse my parents.

Bran comes up and hugs me "I can't even think of how you must be feeling right now Athena, I am so sorry", he said holding me tightly.

"No need to be sorry Bran", my father said, making me jump with his grumpy deep voice.

"My little girl is going to come home famous. She's a district 2, had been trained to be the best. No child of mine will die in that arena, that's why I sent you too that academy".

"Shut up father", this time being Magenta talking, or rather shouting. "If you hadn't sent us too that bloody acedmeny in the first place, a volunteer would have taken her place and she wouldn't have had to go at all, don't you dare talk about dishonour, when its you who is sending your daughter, our sister, family to 23 chances of death. You should be ashamed of yourself".

My fathers face looked like it was going to explode with anger. But before he could retaliate I shouted at them all. "STOP. Listen, it doesn't matter how I got here, but here I am. I am a bloody tribute for these bloody games. and theres a chance I won't come home. But then there is a chance I will. Dads right, I have trained. I can fight, and I can probably kill. Magenta is also right, I never wished to ever be a tribute, none of us did dad. But can we please have some nice goodbyes, because I may never see you again".

"Nonsense", my dad huffed, but never said another word.

Magenta who had always been prettier then me, come and gave me a hug as did my mother. My mother had never really said much to me ever. And this dad wasn't an exception. She did have a little cry, but was speechless.

"I love you mum", I whispered in my ear, to which she smiled and stroked my hair.

The peacekeepers opened the door and told us our time was up. I wasn't ready for them to leave, but nobody in district 2 ever argues with a peacekeeper, we breed them here.

Rita came next.

She looked at me apologetically. But didn't show any emotion. Maybe she thought I didn't mind this, after all she was also a career trainer.

"I know you are young, but c'mon, it's not like you're clueless. I think you will win. You're strong and a fighter. We all know at the academy you have a sweet side. Which is why I am told I have to tell you something. Something serious".

I frowned.

"Rita, why do I have a feeling you've got a message for me from my trainer".

Again she smiled at me apologetically. "yeah, kind of. Not a bad one, but he says, if you look weak, in front of the whole district, make sure you do die, because we don't welcome back weak tributes in district 2".

"You said it wasn't a bad one", I equired, to which she gave a guilty smile.

"Don't I have mentors for this", I asked.

"yes your mentor this year is Renee, Jason's your partner will be coombes".

I raise my eyebrow. "I thought we'd all be working together", I say confused.

Rita scoffed. "Athena, there can only be 1 winner".

"Yes, and Jason is a big guy. I think I will kill him early on".

"But Athena, he's a strong career. He will get you far, better keep him for a little while".

I shrug. "whatever, stupid games".

Rita raised her eyebrow but never said anything. My reluctance had been kept secret from the training centre. I was just known as the fighter who was sweet.

"One more thing though", she said smiling. "Have you got a district token".

I realized that didn't. my family never gave me anything and I never brought anything with me.

"Oh my god, I don't", my eyes bulging.

"Good, take this", she said, taking off a pearl necklace that was around her neck and gives it too me.

"Thank you Rita. Thanks a lot".

**Jason Lawstone, D2 **

I sit in the dingy room made for tributes to sit in once a year. I was told being a tribute you get showered with expensive stuff until you go into the arena, apparently that doesn't start in district two.

Waiting for my family arrive seemed to take forever, but when the door opened I notice it was only my mother and sister standing there.

"Where's dad", I asked curiously.  
My sister scoffed. "You didn't actually think he was coming did you. No, Saying his farewells isn't necessary, for you are obviously coming back in a month or two".

I raised my left eyebrow. "And you don't believe I am not coming back little sister", I smirk.

Alexis laughed. "Jason, get your head out of your backside. You're going into a death competition where there is only one winner. Now, it could go two ways, you're a big guy, this year there might be a load of young'uns who don't know how to kill, or there will be guys who are just as big or bigger then you who know what they are doing, don't think you have won it just yet mate, and don't be stubborn, do keep training".

My face glows red, after getting a lecture from my baby sister, but I guess she is right, so I didn't say anything.

"And beside if you don't come home victorious, I will just have too in a couple of years time, Dad wants his victor after all, and I have no desire to go there really", alexis continued.

I hold her shoulder. "Don't worry, I will be coming home. I will make it so you don't have to go anywhere".

"THIS IS RIDICICULOUS", hollered my mother from behind us making us both jump.

"I will NOT be letting you go. You can just go out there and tell that escort that you cannot come, and you have changed your mind. I will deal with dad, tell him I refused to let you go, take a beating if I have too, I will not let you go. NO", she snapped.

"Mum, the games don't work like that, once you sign up, you're in a binding contract. No going back".

My mother burst into tears. I hated seeing her like this, I was her only boy and I was leaving for the hunger games. but this is something I have to do, not only for my father, but to prove to myself that I can.

I watch the games every year. I love them. District 2 has the most victors, and I plan to keep that that tradition.

A peacekeeper knocks on the door and it swings open. My dad was standing there.  
He gave me a grin and a nod of the head, to show his respect, but told my mother and sister to leave. He shut the door without a word. I frown. My father really is the worst.

Minutes later the door opened again, and there stood my best friend Avril, and a fighter partner Mason.

"Hey guys", I call smiling arrogantly.

"I am shocked at you Jason", Mason said. "I was standing next too you, and not once did you let on you was going to volunteer this year, I thought next year for sure".

I laughed. "My dad told me this morning I have no choice, How did Gregg take it?", I asked.

Avril and Mason looked at eachother.

"welll, not very good, got angry and made a commotion. He is currently being held prisoner by the peacekeepers after he hit one of them, we are pretty sure he will be punished quite harshly".

I felt a pang of guilt. Gregg had made it quite clear he was going to volunteer today, and I stole his thunder. This was his last year of eligibility.

"Well, tell him I'm sorry if you ever see him again won't you Mason, tell him it was nothing personal, but my father made me".

"You didn't actually want to volunteer did you", Avril asked curiously.

"Not this year no", I answered truthfully. "I wanted another year, if I am this strong now, who knows what another year could have done for me".

Avril nodded in understanding.

"Do me one favor won't you. KILL ATHENA".

"Consider it done". I reply.

They leave, and I find myself all alone, I wonder if anyone else is coming, but it is doubtful.

I look down at my bracelet. JL AND AL is inscribed. I have had it since before I can remember.

My district token. I smile stupidly to myself.

I will come back.

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait on this, i was busy with coursework and my part time job. lol. sorry.  
but here it is. what do you think? Interesting goodbyes? Maybe?  
Review. And do the poll of your favorite tributes so far. I need input to make this story successful  
Bradley x**


	15. Saying Goodbye: District Three

**Maddie Phelan, D3**

I sat in a room very similar to my room back at the orphanage, except there was no bed.

There is a time slot in which your friends and relatives come and see you, but I knew this was going to be a waste for me. Nobody is going to come see me. I don't have anyone.

I get to sit there with my thoughts about my soon to be death. And I realized that I just didn't care.

Sure I would try not to die. Just because I have nothing, doesn't mean I don't wish to have some kind of future. I used to have dreams that one day, I would work in government and run the district. And working so closely to the mayor, I started to believe it could actually happen.

I sat twirling my bracelet. It was a red wooden one. I have had it all my life, and it just occurred to me right this second that I would be taking this in the arena with me, as my token. It seemed only fitting.

Suddenly the door opened. And my mistress from the orphanage stood there.

"Miss Phelan", she greeted me, showing little to none emotion.

"My names Maddie", I replied blinking.

"Miss Phelan, you know the rule".

"Well I consider that daft rule void now I am being darted off to the capitol".

She sighed. "Well I suppose it is better to be you then one of the family children".

I felt my face go red, and I felt anger grip me. How dare she.

"LEAVE", I ordered. "How dare you come in here and tell me I am I am going to have to die, because I have no worthy life. I will fight. And I will come back. And show you, that I am worth something. GO", I finished with a scream.

My mistress pursed her lips, but didn't retaliate, normally I would have got a whipping, but this time. Nothing.

"Goodbye, Miss Phelan", she said and walked out of the room.

I sighed in relief. Maybe the old hag did show some sympathy and just had a horrible way of showing it, I don't know.

To be honest I wasn't even expecting her to turn up. Even more surprised when the door opened again, and the mayor walked in.

"Hi Maddie", he smiled with a pained expression.

"As mayor I am obliged to, support the Hunger Games and the capitol each year, but I want you to know, you have my deepest sympathies at these troubled times. And I want you to know that I didn't, or don't I should say, wish to lose you. And I really hope I get to see you again. Between you and me, you were my favorite assistant".

I smile.

"Thank-you sir. You have shown me nothing but kindness. I know my chances of returning are, minimal, but I will try sir, I will try to come back to district 3. For you".

The mayor smiled, and hugged me, something he has never done before.

"Good luck Maddie".

He didn't leave again, and nor did the peacekeepers come and collect him. Maybe being the mayor and all gave him extra time.

We just sat in silence, enjoying each others last company before I was to be dragged away.

"They should be on their way to take you to the trains. So I best be on my way", he said standing up. "Goodbye and good luck Maddie", he said one last time before leaving the room.

A tear fell down my check. I really don't care if I win or lose, but it would be nice to return. I don't want to die just yet.

Lee Roberts, D3

The peacekeepers led me to a room, dirty room. Nothing like I have ever had to sit in before. I have only ever known riches, and I don't really appreciate this room.

My mother is the first to arrive.

Running up to me and hugging me tightly.

"LEE, oh lee", she cried on my shoulder.

"I knew this would happen. I knew the capitol would do this, take a victors child, cruel, inhumane".

I detach myself, and look into her eyes. "Mum, you won the games. I can too, you just have to believe in me".

She cried even heavier. "Lee, it's not about belief it is about statistics. Sponsorships, and knowing how to fight, it's a war, and only the liked tributes have a chance, I won because I have something nobody else had, I was intelligent and I was beautiful, something rare".

She looked me up and down. "I have to try and sell you to the capitol, and I have no idea where to start".

"Mum, You're my mentor right? Don't worry, because I know you will do everything you can, too make sure I come out of there. I love you mum, and I believe everything will be okay".

She let out one last sob, and then got up, wiping her eyes.

"I must learn to control myself, I've seen many kids come through and go to the capitol, I must see you as a tribute now. Saying that, I am supposed to be boarding the train so I am there when you and what's her face arrives.

She turns and leaves. Did she say I was going to be treated like a tribute. I wonder what that entails.

Next to arrive was my best friend, Monty.

"Lee", he said obviously unsure what to say.

I run up to him and gave him a hug. Male to male contact was unheard off in the districts. But I didn't care. He was the only friend I had.

"Lee, your mums a victor, she knows how to win these games, so I believe you have a good chance of returning. Please come back home to me".

"I promise I will try mate, I really do", I said, trying to stop myself being emotional.

"Hey", smiled Monty, pulling away from the hug. "There will be one great thing when you return".

Raising my eyebrow, I have no idea what thing could possibly be awaiting my return? "and whats that", I question.

"Your own victor house, you'll move out of your mothers", Monty chuckled.

"I don't think I am ready to move away from my mum just yet, don't even want to go to the games".

Montys smiled vanished. "Dude, you will be back. I can feel it in my right little finger, you're coming home".

"I hope so, I really do".

Monty was called out by the peacekeepers. Nobody else come to see me.

While waiting to be picked up, I realized that I have no tribute token. I hope my mum has something for me on the train. Otherwise I'm screwed.

**Hey, here's District 3's goodbyes. **

**Hope you enjoyed and it is keeping you interested.**

Please review I always love reviews :)

**and check out my poll **

**Bradley x**


	16. Saying Goodbye: District Four

**Kailani Cove, D4**

I am place in a room in the justice building. I have been here nearly twenty minutes and nobody has come to see me. I have heard the ramblings of max in the room next to me. He has family and friends. I don't. All I have is one dead tribute brother. I know I was make peace. I will come back to district 4. I will become a mentor for the next tributes; make sure we have a strong career team. Training and fighting is all I have.

I actually thought my friends would come to visit me. Well I say friends loosely. All we do is fight together at the training centre. Maybe they aren't really friends after all.

Just as I was thinking I might as well take a nap, the door swung open and my four friends actually did stand there, one by one making their way into the room.

"Hey guys", I smirk "I thought you weren't coming for a second", I indicated, looking at each of my friends in turn, Isac, Edlin, Jonah and Ophelia.

"We had some problems getting past Peacekeepers, for some reason they didn't believe we knew you", replied Jonah. "We had to argue that this was our last chance to say goodbye and they had no right to take that away from us. After long they agreed to let us in, but we only have short time left.

I rolled my eyes, and annoyance boiled up inside of me. "I swear, where do they find our peacekeepers?".

"District Two", Isac answered. "They train there. I heard my uncle telling someone once.

I raised one eyebrow at his knowledge, this was information that we ought not to know.

"Well then, no wonder they are so stupid, District two".

Each of them laughed. "Yes, Kai but don't forget, they maybe stupid, but they know how to fight, and how to cheat, most of our deaths from four has come from being too trusting to our near district friends. Don't be fooled by them" turned Ophelia on a more serious note.

I gave a devilish grin. "My sweet friend. It will be me, they ought not to trust. I will be killing them in their sleep".

"Good, because I want you to be my mentor next year", replied Ophelia.

"I am not sure if that will happen even if I do come home. I am only 14, mentoring comes from the age of 16, but if I am that talented, like I know I am. I will probably be able to convince the capitol to make an exception".

The door swung open. "2 minutes, hurry up", called the peacekeeper grumpily.

"we have a present for you", Jonas said

"The reason we are really late", Isac continued.

"We have your district token", Ophelia finished.

I was very taken aback. I wasn't planning on taking one. I don't need to be reminded off district 4. My head needs to be in the capitol and training.

But never the same, I accepted the gift. It was a beautiful silver pendant. A gift from my friends. Friends that I doubted were friends at all.

"Thanks guys. Its beautiful". I put it on, it felt as light as a feather. Perfect to taking with me. I couldn't see it on me, as there was no mirror in the room, but I made a mental note to check myself out later.

**Max Green, D4**

My father was the first to come and see me.

He was a victor, which meant he was going to be my mentor this year. Julius Green. Victor of the 19th Hunger Games.

He never let me watch his games. Never saw the point in me doing so. I have begged many times. He refuses.

"Why have you volunteered son. You didn't need too".

"I know that dad, but when your contstantly made a fool out of because of not being built, it knocks your confidence, I will be able to prove my masculinity to everyone".

My Father gave me the look. The look that I know of very well. He is disappointed me in.

"You're a fool, your going to get yourself killed, because you want to be seen as more masculine. That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. I have given you everything, and you throw that in my face, because your not masculine".

"yep, and because my girlfriend thinks it's hot to have a victor boyfriend".

My father hit me.

I was in shock, my father has never hit me before. I held my face. That is sure going to bruise.

"well your girlfriend doesn't know what being a victor means, and the complications that come with it. You think your mother died for nothing. She rebelled. And now she had to pay the price. Stupid child".

I didn't answer. I didn't know even what to say.

My father left. I didn't even get a goodbye. A tear dropped down my face. Had a made a big mistake? Maybe I should have just fighted with the guys who called me weak rather then going into a death arena.

Well its done now isn't it.

My girlfriend was next. She come in, and wrapped her arms around me and gave me a big kiss.

"What's with your father, passed him in the hall, seemed a bit annoyed about something", she asked nosily.

"He is a tad upset that I am going that's all".

"well he should be proud. Your going to come back with riches. He should understand, he himself is a victor", she argued.

"Yeah well he says there is more too it then that", I answered.

"Oh really, well I think he is just being rude and selfish. Who shouldn't you get fame a riches. You will be amazing, sexy, and everyone will fear you. You will get your own house, and we could live together. You and me, it will be so hot. I will have my big hunky sexy boyfriend, and I can help you spend your winnings and we could live like royalty. Who wouldn't want that".

I grinned. My girlfriend is so right. Why wouldn't I want that? No guys will every mock me again. I love her so much.

"Katrina, I love you", I said kissing her again.

"I love you too pudding", she said, kissing me back again.

She was soon called out by the peacekeepers and I was left alone for the last couple of minutes.

I check the time. 12pm. I will soon be collected to go to the capitol. My watch is my tribute token. My mother, not long before she died, gave me it. The hands on the watches were tridents, which she used to win her games. I had never seen her games either. But I knew how she won.

**Hey Followers and thank you for reading. **  
**Please Reveiw. Only a few of your do, and it's upsetting knowing people are reading without opinion :( i would like to know.**  
**I will be setting up a way of sponsorship. And it will be done via amount of reviews you give. **  
**If you have hope for a tribute, PLEASE REVIEW, and your reveiws, will act as money, which can help your tribute in the arena. **  
**More to follow on that later. **  
**Also check out the poll, and let me know your favorite tributes so far. These polls will give me an indiction of who is like and who isn't. Also a big help when it comes to writing the arena scenes. **

**Thanks :) **


	17. Saying Goodbye: District Five

**Rhian Webb, D5**

I am placed in this cold room in the justice building. I had never been in this building before. It was one of the most fancier buildings in the district, and you can't just come and go. It was nice to see some luxury in my district before I go to the capitol.

My whole body is shaking. My head is buzzing with fear. I don't know what the capitol will bring. How is my family coping? Too much for my little self to handle.

The door opens and my mother and sister enter the room. My sister instantly grabs me and pulls me into a tight hug. She has tear stains where she has been crying.

"I wish I could have intervened. I wish I could have gone instead of you. I am so sorry. I love you so much. And I know you're young, but you're not stupid. You could beat them. You can learn how to fight a little, but ultimately you could hide, and then win by surviving. Please try won't you sweetheard".

I start crying in her arms. She tries to pull away but I don't let her. I cry into her shoulder.

"I knew it, I knew somehow I was going to be reaped. I just didn't think it would be my first reaping. I am only 12. There is no way I am coming home", I say trying to grasp breathe.

My sister cries with. "Yes you can. You can come home if you work for it. I believe that, you must too".

I shake my head. I know she doesn't really believe it.

My mother stands there motionless. she doesn't know what to say and just gulps, but doesn't speak. I walk up and embrace my mother as well.

"I love you mum", I say hugging her round the waist.

"I love you too poppet", she whispers back.

They are told to leave way to soon. My sister tried to refuse to leave, but she ended up getting a slap and was dragged out. I hope she wasn't hurt too much, but I am pretty sure the peacekeepers are more sympathetic today compared to other days.

They wasn't the last visitors I got either.

I finally found Samantha when she come bounding into the room with her mother.

"RHIAN", she screamed when she saw me. My sister wasn't the only one to have stains in their cheeks.

"I tried to find you. I did. But there was so many people. I couldn't find you. You was so far away from me when you got called. I am so sorry. I should have tried harder. I should have been there. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry", she said breaking down in tears.

I held her hand, and we sat down.

"Sam it wasn't your fault. I couldn't find you either. I didn't think there was that many of us actually, not surprised it came from the 12 section when there was that many of us".

Sam nodded. "Rhian, they bets are already being made about your survival chance".

I looked at the ground. The one good thing about Sam is that she is blunt. She will tell me what everyone is thinking.

"and?", I question.

"They aren't good. They have you down as a bloodbath".

I gulp, well that's not surprising. I am young, skinny, and I would probably be making that bet myself had the situation had been someone else.

"Rhian, listen to me. I am not convinced I will see you again after I leave this room. The statistics are not in your favour. But please, please try not to be bloodbath. I do not want to see you're vile death. Try and get away. Run away from the bloodbath. Forget the weapons and bags. Just run. And don't trust anyone".

I nod. And hug her. The truth hurts, but she is the only one who will give me the truth. And that's why I love her.

Sam's mother didn't say anything. Maybe she didn't feel it was her place too.

"one more thing", Sam gasped. She took of her shoe. And took off a ring which was on her big toe.

"put this on. It can be your token. Remember me won't you".

I laugh. "This is going to be the most bizarre district token the capitol will have ever seen".

**Billy Olli Pogmore, D5**

I am not sat long until my family arrive.

I have never been particularly close to my parents. We all worked, and all I saw of them really was at home. But I could see the sadness in their eyes as they sent their only son off to the capitol.

"You know, me and your father used to fight about having children, because we were scared that they would one day be reaped and sent to the capitol. My worst fear has come to light, I am so sorry Billy. I wish there was something I could do to stop this", my mother said sadly gripping my shoulder.

"Don't worry mum", I said shaking. "The capitol will be good to me, and will train me and maybe I will come home again".

My mother smiled, but looked at the floor. "Maybe Billy, maybe", she replied weakly.

"My sister hugged me. "This isn't fair. You're a factory worker, you're not supposed to be going to the capitol, whatever happened to being special", my sister whined.

"Nobody is special when it comes to the folk of the districts Denise", my father says sadly. "But working in the factories will be an advantage. Means you have brains. Cleverness has proven to outsmart stupidity in fighting. Those careers may be strong, but you have intellect".

I nod. I get what my father is saying. He is telling to outsmart the others.

"I will try Dad, I will, but I don't think I can kill someone. I'd be ending someone's life. That's not right".

My dad frowned. "Sometimes it what you have to do, to protect your own".

They were soon order to leave, and each hugged me in turn. "Use your district 5 factory pass-card as your district token. Make our district proud", my dad whispered in my ear before he left.

Next was my best friend Debbie.

She hugged me, and then unexpectedly kissed me on the lips.

She blushed. "I'm sorry, but I had to do that before you left. I couldn't let you go without knowing the taste of your lips".

I blushed and then smiled for the first time. I felt my body warm up.

"Thank-you". I whisper.

It's not that I didn't like Debbie, but I just hadn't ever thought of her like that. But then I was never really given the chance, when I wasn't working, I was thinking about work, and if I wasn't at work or thinking off it, I was doing some kind of schoolwork.

Our time didn't last and we didn't get to talk.

The door crashed open.

"OUT", ordered the Peacekeeper. "His family took up all his time, and now his escort say's its time to go, so come on, out", he barked at Debbie.

She looked as if though she was going to argue, but one look of the Peacekeepers face told her otherwise.

She kissed me on the lips once more, and then left.

I really didn't know how to feel. I'm left confused.


	18. Saying Goodbye: District Six

**Feline Marissa Sass, D6**

I look down at myself. I suddenly feel stupid about my daring outfit. The whole of the capitol got to see me walk up to the stage looking like a tart. I wonder if that will do me any good in the arena or not?

I didn't show any weakness when I went up to stage, and the capitol citizens always love that. Shows someone to be strong. They are always more likely to get sponsors.

My first visitor surprisingly enough is my best friend Anna, I had expected it to be my parents, but no.

"Hey. You're mum told me to tell you they are last to come in, as your dad had to run home and get something", she answered obviously noticing the confusion on my face.

"That's okay, do you know what he has gone to get?", I asked.

"Not a clue", she shrugged. "I'm sorry this has happened to you Marissa, really I am. But you know, I'm guessing with our plan of outfit, you probably have become noticed by the capitol, and no one but the careers ever get noticed at these stages of the competition, that could really go in your favour".

"Urgh, favour… let the odds be ever in my favor. You sound like one of them", I mocked.

Anna looked horrified. "no, Marissa, no. oh I am so sorry".

I laugh. "Don't worry, it's okay, I'm not going to die yet anyways".

"and…. What makes you… say that", she replied unsure where I am coming from.

I smile once more. "Because I don't believe my time is over".

Anna smiled weakly. "Good. I'm glad".

She walked up to me and hugged me. I have never had this relationship with Anna, the hugging type, so this was all new for me, and actually took me by surprise.

"I love you Marissa, stay strong won't you".

"Of course Anna. I promise", I replied, smiling again.

Soon the peacekeepers were rapping on the door. Making us both jump.

"Bye Anna", I whispered. "I'll be back soon".

Anna gave another weak smile. "I hope so".

And then she was gone. I looked back at my outfit, and sighed. I hope she was right.

I only had to wait 15 minutes and my parents were walking in. My mother's face was stained from her own tears. But she wasn't crying now. Which was a relief, as I would have hated to have seen that. I am not good with emotions. I actually hate emotional people, but when it is people who I love, I find it unbearable.

"Anna said you went back for something Dad", I asked.

"Yup", he grumbled, pulling out a cloth. "This", he said giving it to me.

I looked down at it, with bemusement. "And what am I holding".

My father smiled. For the first time I had seen today. I actually didn't expect to see it today at all.

"This is what you're grandmother gave me. I know it is bizarre, but she told me that if you was to ever get sent to the games, that I shall give this too you, as a token to take with you. Too remember that your family love you and will always stand by you, no matter what decision, if it be cruel or not, that we will always want you back home".

I looked at it again. And saw my initials graved into it. F.M.S. My grandmother had made it. She had passed away last year.

A tear feel down my cheek. I knew I shouldn't cry, the capitol won't like it. But I am pretty sure there is no cameras in here.

"Thank-you Dad".

"I am glad I didn't make you wear that hideous dress today", he said gruffly.

I laughed and wiped away my tear. "Yeah, I would probably be a bloodbath with that outfit, at least looking like this, I have a better chance of being placed somewhat away from the careers".

My mother stood there, just staring at me. With a look of insanity on her face. She didn't say anything. So I decided I would go give her a hug.

She held on tightly, and never let go. Humming to herself and stroking my hair. The door rapped five minutes later to tell them the time was up, but my mother didn't let go.  
My father actually had to force her off me. And she started screaming and kicking and punching him. The peacekeeper had to intervene, pushing me too the floor in the process. I cut my hand. And it really hurt.  
It kills me watching my mother be taking away like that. But I am her only daughter, and her only child. I am not surprised.

After my dad left, I remembered the trip to the reaping. I will now get to witness the trains in which my dad is so happy about making.

**Mark Smith, D6**

I was placed in a really ugly boring room. There wasn't even any books to read.

It wasn't long till my parents come though.

My first mother embraced me in a hug, while my second ruffled my hair.

"Hey kid", my second mother said.

I can't understand why she is smiling. "Is this really a time to be happy", I asked.

Her smile fell from her face and she suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

"Sorry son, I was trying to make the mood less… crap I guess".

"Well don't. I am going to die".

My first mother interrupted. "Mark, stop. She didn't mean no harm. And you might come home. Just because you're young don't mean you will die. Look at Tom last year. He came 4th. He got that far from hiding. You could out survive the others".

I looked at her doubtfully.

"Maybe. But we all know that a career will win".

My second mother huffed. "What districts are the careers mark?", she asked impatiently.

"One, two and four", I answered not sure where she is going with this.

"and how many victors do we have in district six", she asked.

"Five", I answered again clocking on to what she was getting at.

"Exactly, five people who beat the careers, and one of them was only 13 at the time, who just so happens to be your mentor this year, so don't you dare tell me you've given up, because I fully expect to see you back in around a months time to sit down and have dinner with us, and tell us again about the adventures you have had in the capitol and the arena".

I looked at the ground. I suddenly felt rather awful about my attitude. My mothers are right. I can do this this. I can fight. And I could so possibly win. Nothing is impossible.

"I promise, I will try mums", I said.

They both smiled, and gave me a three-way hug.

Nobody else was booked into see me, so I got to spend more time with them then others with there family. And for that, I was grateful for being a loner, for there is no one else in the world I would have rather spent my last moments with.

"I love you mums, thank you for all your kindness", I said.

"We love you too sweetheart", my first mother replied for the both of them. "Have you got you're token".

"No, I had never thought about it", I answered truthfully.

she pulled out her elastic hair band, and gave it to me. "It's not much, but it's mine. Wear it in your long hair, tie your hair back and keep it out of your eyes, your eye sight is important".

"Yes. I will", I said bemused.

**Hey, I am so sorry for the lack of updating. I have loads of coursework that is due in on the 15th of may. And i know to most of you its ageess away, but i have SOOOO much i have to do. so please forgive me if my updates are slowing date, but after hand-in i promise, my updating will fasten up again. **

**Anyways, Please review and do my poll. Feedback is vital. :D**

**Bradley x**


	19. Saying Goodbye: District Seven

**Alene Winter, D7**

Sitting in this room waiting for my family to come is hard. I can't believe I tried to run. I feel humiliated after I tried to run for it at the reaping. Everyone knows that's the worst thing you could do. What on earth was I thinking. I practically certified my death. I will be the first that the careers will try and kill in the arena.

The door opened and my adoptive parents entered. I know its awful to say, but I felt a little crestfallen. I was really hoping that my brothers and sisters would see me go up, and make there way to say their sister go.

My adoptive mum held on me. "I don't really know what to say alene", she said sympathy stretched across her eyes.

Sadness filled me for I knew there wasn't much she could say.

"I guess goodbye would be a good one".

"Yes, good bye for now", she whispered.

"No, goodbye".

A tear slid down her face. I wiped it with my thumb.

"Don't worry", I whispered so only she could here. "We will meet in our next lives".

A smile etched cross her face. But it was full of sadness, and she kissed me on the forehead.

"I have something for you", more loudly so my adoptive dad could hear. She dug into her bag and pulled out a necklace. It was a beautiful chain. And on the end of it had a symbol.

"What do this mean?", I asked surprised.

"It means survival. It's a survival rune. It good luck to have.

It may earn you some capitol sponsors, well from the ones who know what it is anyways, very rare".

I gasped. "Are you sure you want me to die with this", I asked.

"we wouldn't have it any other way", my dad said, smiling.

They were soon asked to leave by the peacekeeper. And I sat there waiting for 10 minutes before the door opened once more. I got excited, I knew they would come to see me. But when I saw who it actually was, my heart fell. My escort had come to collect me. It was time to go. My siblings never did come to say goodbye to their sister. I'm heartbroken.

**Gabriel Blackthorn, D7**

I am pacing up and down this room they have put me in. It seems it isn't a room used often, as it is pretty empty. I am guessing it's a special hunger games room. Which seems stupid as it is only used once a year for about an hour.

The door soon opens and my family piles in. All of them. My parents and brothers and sisters, Holly, Rose, Azealea, Rex and Hazel.

Seeing them all crowd round him, with the intention of having to say goodbye to their big brother, the one of who worked to make sure they have food, is quite hard. All are looking up at him with big wide emotional eyes.

I start crying. I may be a tough guy. But no one should have to say goodbye to their family. Not like this.

"Don't cry Gabe, their might be cameras", said Rose looking round the room thoughtfully.

"Their shouldn't be", said my mother alarmingly. "This is a private moment. They have no right to that".

"It's the capitol mother", said Holly. "They have the right too anything, after all they take 2 children every….", and then she cut off looking horrified at herself. "I'm so… sorry".

"It's okay sis, I said tapping her on the shoulder with my fist in a playful manner.

It seemed to soon that the peacekeepers came in to usher them out of the room.

"Please, a few more minutes", I asked the peacekeeper hopefully.

"Sorry, Mr. Blackthorn, time is up… now come on… OUT".

My mother and sisters all kissed me on the cheek goodbye, while my brother and father gave me a handshake and then left. The door shut with a loud clang behind them, and it made me jump.

Not long after though, the door re-opened and my friend Ash entered the room.

"Gabe. I'm sorry this has happened to you", was the first thing he said. What else could he say really.

I just shrugged.

"Sorry I wasn't there next to you at the reaping, I tried to find you, but the crowds were at large this year".

"Don't sweat it mate. You came to say goodbye at least. And that's great man", I repied nicely

"Dude, I just want to say, that I think you can win. You know how to use an axe, and you're a great guy. And not ugly either. People will sponsor you. Your strong. You could come home".

I thought about what he said. "You're right. I could do it. I will have to have a plan of course. But I could do it. I need to come back for my family".

"Yeah, they need you dude", ash added uncertainly.

"Anyways, see you soon yeah.. in a month or so", giving me an uncertain smile before leaving the room.

He wasn't cued to leave. But I knew he wouldn't want to linger around, specially when I had made him feel a little uncomfortable.

I don't know why I had. There was no harm in seeing him. My mood was just off for some reason.

I went back to pacing the room. I wasn't expecting anymore visitors.

I was looking at the floor, trying to figure out a plan for when I got to the capitol, when I saw it. A button. It was rex's. must have come of his clothes.

I picked it up and studied it. I am going to keep this I think. "My district token", I said to myself.

**Hey, sorry for the long wait on the updates. **

**My university project is due in on the 15th, so you can imagine that i am all over the place. once i have done hand in, my focus can be on this story, i promise, but the updates will be a little slow until then. i may even take a break until after deadline.? unsure yet.**

**Anyways, please review. sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed. I admit, I did this one quickly. Hope you enjoy all the same. Also, do my poll. Input is important. Thanks**


	20. Saying Goodbye: District Eight

**Avalon Parker, D8**

I'm sat in my hideous dress in some dirty room, and I feel like an idiot. What on earth have I done to deserve this? It was rumored that the capitol can pick and choose who gets to be tribute each year. There have been many children made tribute who have caused trouble in the district in the past. Could this happened to me? Had I purposely been made tribute. If so what did I do? I accidentally burnt down my school gym once. But that was an accident. And the district never punished me for it. But if the capitol found out, I bet they were fuming.

I was in the middle of contemplation when the door opened and my dad and my little brother was sitting there.

I could tell he had been crying by the stains around his eye. I ran up and I hugged him, nearly tripping over this ridiculous reaping dress.

"I am so sorry Ava", he sobbed into shoulder.

"Stop crying dad. Please. I must not die. So I have decided I am not going too. I will come home. And when I do. I will go to helping support us in the shop. But until then, get a temporary girl in to help. Pay her cheap. I bet there is someone from the seam who will help just for something".

My dad nodded his understanding, but his expression looked doubtful.

Ash was quite and he was studying me.

"What's up ash", I asked.

His mouth quivered. "I am not stupid. I know what these games are and what happens. You saying you're coming home. But isn't there loads of other children telling their family the same thing right at this second".

His question really broke my heart. He was right ofcourse, there was.

"Most likely yes Ash. But the difference is, is that I really believe I will come back. And I won't let anything get in my way. Not even those careers".

Ash smiled, but I could tell he was unconvinced. He didn't voice his concern, but his sullen face said it all.

The peacekeepers rapped on the door and my family was lead out of the room. Again, none of us complained. Rudeness didn't get you anywhere in District 8.

I didn't have to wait long until my best friends were let in the room, Katy who I was with at the reaping, and of course Joshua. I have a real soft spot for Josh. I find him very charming, and beautiful too. But I don't think he ever thought the same for me. So I never acted on it.

Katy of course rushed up to me and swung her arms around me, and josh hung back a bit looking awkward.

"Please don't give up out there Ava. Please. You're my best friend," she wept into me.

"I pushed her back and stared into her eyes. "I'm not going too. I might be young. But I will put up a fight. I will do what it takes to come home. To come back to all of you".

"I will send you help. I WILL get my dad to sponsor you". She said tears streaming down her eyes.

"Please don't cry Katy. Not right now. If I die, grieve then. But at the moment I am still very much alive".

Katy let out a small laugh and a groan. "I'm sorry Ava. It's just, it's the Hunger Games and they are taking my best friend".

The peacekeepers open the door to told them to get out, when I realized I hadn't even spoken to josh yet. I ran up and hugged him, and as he pulled away, he kissed me on the cheek. "Good Luck Ava".

I felt my face grow warm and redden. "Thank-you". I squeal.

"Here take my ring and take it with you".

I blush again. "I will", I smile popping the emerald green ring on my engagement finger. It felt right there.

**Gary Gregory, D8**

I get taken to the room. Its very dull. But having said that was much better then any house I have ever lived in. I didn't get any visitors. I was hoping my dad had woken up and was running down to make sure I was okay, but there was no such luck. He was probably still sleeping.

I didn't have any friends, so they couldn't even come and see me.

I started to cry. My life is really worthless. Maybe going to the Hunger Games is actually a good thing. Maybe if I won, I could actually manage to come home and become wealthy and gain a better living for my family. I don't know why I hadn't volunteered in the past. It would have made sense too.

I looked at the clock. My hour was up. There was defiantly going to be no visitors.

I heard muffles outside. It was my father shouting. "PLEASE HE'S MY SON".

"YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE, NOW STAND BACK", the peacekeeper yelled back.

Then I heard my escort. "Go away. Your time is up and I must now take the smelly escort to the train where he will most defiantly have a shower, something you have clearly never given him".

"I haven't said goodbye, please".

"No. Be gone", she bluntly replied.

"GARY", he called through the door. "CAN YOU HEAR ME… I LOVE YOU", he called.

"I love you too dad", I called back.

"Oh just dispose of him will you", the escort said, and then I heard a whack and then silence. They had probably knocked him out.

I don't know what happened. All I had was the clothes on my back. I didn't even have a district token. S


	21. Saying Goodbye: District Nine

**Deli Cry, D9**

I was calm. I had never been in the justice building before, so this was actually quite an experience for me. Having never really been afraid of being picked for the Hunger Games this was actually not so bad. So I will be scooted off to the capitol where I will be placed in an arena and forced to hunt and kill other innocent children of a similar age from around panem. Its in-humane, but who am I too question what the capitol say. I will most likely die out there. I don't think I have to heart to actually kill any one. But I will most certainly try and survive. It's the most that I can do really.

The door opened and my mama and little sister entered the room. You could tell they were both horribly upset, and my sister had streaks of tears on her cheek.  
I wiped them with my thumb. "Oh Dolly, please don't be upset. I know it's horrible, but the district doesn't stop just because I am gone. And who knows I may even come back. I love you". I said soothingly into her ear.  
She hugged me and blubbered. It was hard. But I knew I had to keep my composure. For there sake.

My Mama who is ill her self just sat smiling at me. Most people would find it strange having a mother smiling at you when you're practically being taken away to be killed, but I knew the meaning behind it, she is showing her proudest of me, for handling the best I can.

"If I do win mama, I will be able to afford medicine", I said thoughtfully.

Mama's grin widened. "I love you Poppet. So pretty".

"I love you too mama. So much", I said, walking over and giving her the tightest warmest hug I have ever given to mama before.

Soon the peacekeepers opened the door and ordered my family to leave. They did not argue, but you could tell my mama was a bit crestfallen that they didn't get a little bit more time.

I was left alone for a couple of more minutes until the door opened again and my two best friends came barging in the room. Joanne and Micelle. They both run up to me and embraced me in a three-way hug.

"We couldn't find you. We got there late and couldn't find you. We couldn't believe it when you was got called. We prayed someone was going to come up and volunteer but nobody did. We can't believe it Deli. What are we going to do".

I smiled and looked at them both. "There is not much you can do is there. I don't plan on getting myself killed in that arena, but we all know only 1 person comes back. And District Nine isn't the luckiest of all.

"We can help", pipped up Micelle. "We will try and raise some money. Send you some food. Or if we have enough a weapon".

I smiled. I knew that wouldn't be cheap, and that it probably won't happen. But it's nice to know my friends care enough to try".

They were soon told they had to leave and once again I was left on my own. I decided against ever having a district token. Why think about home when you have to concentrate on beating the arena.

**David Bennett, D9**

I was in the same room that I was supposed to have been in last year, but my brother took instead. It looked exactly the same. Actually I don't think it was used since.

It was dusty and it smelt slightly. Not cool.

I was only 13 years old. Not nearly old enough to be fighting for my life at the capitol. I was thinking about what my escort had said to me. Is it possible that some of the people from the capitol actually have a heart? It comforted me slightly, knowing in a way he was on my side, and that maybe he will actually try and help me if possible.

My Parents finally arrived. My mum rushed up to me and embraced me in a very tight uncomfortable hug that hurt slightly. She was crying loudly. My dad just had a sullen look on his face.

My mum was cursing the capitol about the obscenities that they can do, swearing horribly.

"Shut up dear", my dad warned her. "If the peacekeepers hear us they will have us for sure".

"I don't care. They have already taken both of our son's what more can they do".

My dad grumbled something along the lines of "you'd be surprised".

We sat there silently for a while. Not really knowing what to say. I cried silently to myself.

"I'm sorry son. I should have let you run for it".

"Nah, they would have just killed us anyway dad, if we didn't turn up. And the district themselves would have outcast us by forcing them to pick someone else".

My dad nodded because he knew I was right. "It would have been worth it to keep you here with us though".

"David", my mum gasped. "I nearly forgot. I gave it to Lance last year. My necklace. Your token for this year".

I smiled. "Of course mum. I will not take it off"

She took it off her own neck and placed it on mine.

I felt it's warmth, and I knew then that my mum will always be with me.

They were then told to leave. None of my school friends come to see me. I don't know why. But only my parents come. Maybe they thought our family had some kind of bad luck that would rub off on them. But I was very intently hurt.


	22. Saying Goodbye: District Ten

**Angel Fairway, D10**

I was put in a damp sort of room, but cozier when what I was used too. I didn't have no parents that was going to come see me, but I fully expected Toby to come. I had been waiting about ten minutes when he finally showed up.

He didn't say anything but pulled me into a hug and gave me Goosebumps run all through my body. He was cold.

"My blood has been running cold since I heard your name. What took you so long to respond?", he asked.

I shrugged. "Wasn't actually paying attention to be honest", I replied half-heartedly.

He smiled. "You could win this you know", he stated bluntly.

I looked at the floor. "Why bother to try. Not much to come back too is there", I replied unthoughtfully.

"Not even me", he asked, sounding very hurt.

I looked up and saw a tear was running down his face.

I wiped it with my thumb and kissed him. I knew this would be my last chance to do so. I needed him. And I knew now that he also needed me.

"I will try to win. For you and for us".

"You have used weapon and knifes all your life here in district ten. You know how to use them. The others in the arena will be no different too the animals we slay here", he said bluntly again, looking into my eyes to state that everything will be okay.

The idea disgusted me. I knew if I wanted to return back to district ten I would have to kill. It's what the capitol would want. Its just not what I want.

A moment too soon the peacekeepers had returned and told Toby that time was up. That he had to leave.

"Goodbye Toby", I gasped as he was pulled away from me, tears filling my eyes.

"Only for now", he called back

The door slammed shut behind him. He was going to be my only visitor. He was the only person I had.

I grasped a ring in my hand. The same ring I wore around my neck. I don't know how I got it. But I've always had it. Engraved is my name. Angel.

**Raven Morris, D10 **

I pace up and down the room I am put in. I never dreamed I would be here. There's so many of us in district 10.

The door soon opened and my parents and my brother walked into the room. My mother run up and gave me a big hug crying, while my dad patted me on the back.  
Both told me what a great impression I gave when taking to the stage, and that I need to keep up the good show for the capitol.

I hugged my parents and told them I am scared. My dad got down to my level.

"Three years ago. John Lewis won the hunger Games. He is now 16. And eligible to mentor this years tributes. He, like you was only thirteen when he won the games. He will be you're mentor and he will show you how it is done. As long as you listen to him, I am sure I will be seeing you back here with me in only a few months time".

I nodded, and gave my father a hug. I knew he was right. I will just have to try my best and listen to what john has to say.

"we love you", my mother wept.

I glanced round to my brother who was just standing there looking at the floor.

"Oi, not even going to wish me luck", I said poking him in the arm.

He jumps and looks up at me. I could tell by the redness in his eyes that he had been crying.

"I am so sorry Raven. I could have volunteered. I could have saved your life, but I could only think about my own, I will never forgive myself".

For the first time since I was reaped I actually smiled.

"No. You Have Melona. You will get married, have children, and have a family and have a life. You shouldn't be compelled to throw your own life away to save mine. And nobody knows what these games are going to bring. I may even win".

My brother looked back down to the floor. He obviously didn't believe what I said.

The door threw open and the peacekeepers were soon barking at my family to leave the room.

After my family got told to leave, the door opened once more and my friend entered the room.

"David", I said confussed, I didn't expect him to come see me. I didn't expect any of my friends too.

"Hey. I just wanted to come and say, how deeply sorry I am this has happened to you. I've been told by some kids at school that they want you to know that they will all be rooting for you, and if we can get enough money together between us, we will send you food in the arena".

I smiled. "Thank you David, that means so much".

"Don't mention it", he mumbled then shook my hand before leaving before being dismissed.

I felt enlightened.

**hi Guys, sorry i haven't been around much. I have been super busy with my personal life. :(**

**But I am going to get back into the swing of things with this story. I watched the Catching Fire trailer today, and i was like OMG my story. haha. but sorry for my abscence.**

So please review these two...

and remember to root for your favorites and let me know yours.

and don't forget the poll... 


	23. Saying Goodbye: District Eleven

**Lillian Cobb, D11**

I was placed in a different room to my brother. I have no idea why. Being related I was sure it would make more sense to place us together.

When I questioned the peacekeeper, he barely laughed in my face and said "He is not your brother anymore sweetheart, he's your district partner. He's your enemy", and snarled.

I hissed in his face before he pushed me onto the room floor, and slammed the door behind me.

It didn't take long before the door opened up and rose come in.

She rushed up and hugged me. "Normally they let in your parents before friends, but they have gone to see Brown first, so I was let in here instead, being on a schedule and all", she rushed.

I started crying. "Rose, what am I going to do".

Rose looked thoughtful, and frowned. "What you always do Lilly, try and protect your brother".

This wasn't the answer I was expecting but she was right, I know I will do everything it takes to keep Brown safe.

"What has our family done to deserve this?", I asked rhetorically.

Rose didn't answer, she knew of my history and that the time wasn't a good one for speculation.

"Lilly, I just want to say you will always be my best friend in my heart, and if I don't ever see you again, I want you to know that I love you".

This brought on more tears. We spent the rest of our time together hugging.

The peacekeepers soon come in, and dragged my best friend away from me, and then emerged my parents.

My mother had blood-shot eyes, and my dad was incapable of words.

"I sat them both down and look into both of there eyes equally. "I will do everything I can to try and bring Brown back home. I will really try".

My mother wailed and more tears streamed down her face. There was nothing more I could say or do. My mother was in consolable, and the peacekeepers had to actually wrestle her out of the room.

My father handed me a ring, inscribed on it was, Lillian, survivor of the Hunger Games.

**Brown Cobb, D11**

I was still in shock. I was going to be going to the Hunger Games. And I was going with my sister. As far as I am aware this has never happened in the history of the games. Its disgraceful.

My parents come pretty quickly. My guess is they have come to see me first.

My mother was crying, and my dad seemed quiet.

"I don't know what to say mum and dad…. All I can really say is I love you".

My dad gripped my shoulder.

"Son, you're my last child. I am very sorry this has happened to you. But I know in my heart, that going with your sister is the best thing for you. Gives your mother and I more hope. You have an instant ally. Your sister is strong. Stay with her. Listen to her, and Brown please. Do your best to stay alive".

I nodded to show I understood. My parents knew the only was I was ever going to return was if my sister brought me home. I knew they were right ofcourse, but it meant they were counting on my sister dying on my return. That's not really fair is it?

My mother hugged me.

"I know what your thinking. You think we want you home more then your sister. That is not true. We don't want either of you to go at all. But fate has been cruel to our family, and here we are. We have no favorites. We want both of you back home, but its not possible. We would prefer one of you back. As harsh as that sounds. Just please. Try your best".

"I will mum", and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

The peacekeepers soon come to usher my parents out. but not too soon for my dad to give me a ring.

"we were going to give you and your sister these when you finally were not eligible to compete in these games any longer, but as that's not possible to do, we giving you them today, they will count as your tribute tokens".

The ring engraved said, Brown, survivor of the Hunger Games.

I grasped in it my hand as a tear slid down my eye.


	24. Saying Goodbye: District Twelve

**Jackren Fowl Beskt, D12 **

I am 17 years old, and I am now a contender in the Hunger Games. I am the first person who wasn't from the seam to be picked from district 12.

I probably have more chance then most from the district. I am quite strong, I wrestle a lot, and a quick learner, so give me a weapon and I am sure I would be able to use it to an acceptable level.

My mother is shown to my room, she walks in, but seems emotionless. She doesn't say anything but simple looks into my eyes.

"I love you Ren", she says, holding onto my arms and gripping tightly.

"I love you too mum".

I knew I would have to come back, to protect my mum. She is very headstrong my mum, but I am the last she has. I need to come back and protect her from the district, to keep her from going senile, I know she is heading that way.

"I will try to win mum. I will try to come back, and look after you I promise".

My mum looked saddened. "I know you will Ren. I believe you will certainly try".

"Have faith mum. Please".

"I have watched many children from district 12 get taken too those games. Only 1 has returned. There is only so much faith I can give sweety. But I certainly believe you will give it your best. but please remember that I will always hold you in my heart".

"And you will always be in mine mother", I smiled.

Too soon the peacekeepers barged unceremonisly into my room, grabbing my mother and telling her to leave.

she didn't fight them, but more shrugged out of their grip and walked out of the room. I knew that would be the last time I ever see my mother unless I come back a winner of these games. I felt my heart ache inside of me, it felt like it had burst into a thousand pieces.

Not long after the door re-opened and Cooper bounded into the room, falling into my arms.

"REN", he gasped holding me tightly.

"You can do this Ren, I know you can. You always manage to pin me down in wrestling, just think of all the others you can do that with. All you need is something sharp and the job is done".

I gasped, my mouth dry. "Cooper, this is real. These are childrens lives we are talking about".

"I know Ren, but I need you too come home, and so does your mother… You must do it. You must come home".

I nodded. "I know Cooper".

My mother seemed to get a lot longer then cooper did for the peacekeeper come in and grabbed him.

"NO A BIT MORE TIME PLEASE", Cooper shouted, but the peacekeeper said nothing and just grabbed him.

"Take my ring Ren. Take it and wear it. It will remind you to win these games. Come home a winner. And bring my ring back to me Ren"

I picked up the ring as it rolled across the floor and put it on my finger. Perfect fit.

**Adam Banner, D12**

I could punch something. I hate the capitol. I want to destroy them. How dare they take me away from my family, when I am the last thing the have. I have watched these games to understand how they work. And come to that interview and I will tell the capitol exactly what I think about their precious games.

My mother and brother finally come. My brother was too young to understand what these games was about.

"But why do you have to go Adam, I don't want you too go", he whined.

I looked at my mother. "Mum, after I am gone, you have to sit down with Dylan and really explain to him what is happening. He will be in that crowd next year, he has to understand what the capitol does each year, we have protected him for far too long".

My mother started crying, but nodded and agreed.

"Hey buddy", I said getting down to his level, "Unfortuently I have to go, not my choice, the capitol needs my help, and I have been choosen specially. I will be gone for either a little while, or forever, but I am hoping it will be a little while, because I will do my utmost hardest to come home. How does that sound eh?".

"But I need you here Adam. You can't go".

I looked into his eye, sympathetically.

I hated that I was leaving him. I honestly do not know how they will survive without me bringing in the little money that I had.

I didn't have any other visitors so I think the peacekeepers gave us more time then the other tributes normally get with their family.

I hugged them both goodbye before the peacekeepers come in and demanded that they were to leave.

"Goodluck Adam", my mother said, kissing me on the cheek. "And I love you".

"Love you too. Both of you. Very much", I said. A tear falling down my cheek. My first and last sign of weakness.


	25. Train: District One

**Hi everyone. **

**For the next part of the story, it will only be 1 tribute per chapter, but as they are district partners, both will show a part of their personality etc. **

**enjoy. **

**Makenna Jane Elliot, 17, D1**

Lassie picked me up from my room, and was accompanied by my district partner Ruben.

He sneered at me. What on earth have I done to him.

It was a short trip to the train station, where there was a film crew and reporters trying to get a glimpse of the new tributes before boarding the train. I looked at the ground the whole time, trying not to gain much attention, Ruben however seemed to relish the attention and waved and cheered.

The train was magnificent. It was beautiful. District one is described as the most luxury district, but compared to the train alone, our living conditions were rough.

We were told to sit in the dining cart of the train and wait for our mentors and in the mean time, enjoy some food. I didn't eat, and Ruben immediately started to enjoy some chicken.

"So", Ruben spoke indicating me. "Why on earth are you here"?.

I looked at him indignant. "Because my name was on the piece of paper", I replied simply.

He scoffed. "Yeah, but that girl volunteered to let you go free… or was that all an act", he gasped as if a lightbulb went on in his head…. "are you really a bloodthirsty killer".

I felt violated with his questioning. "No, letting a 12 year old go to her death just wasn't right", I replied angrily.

"But she wanted to die, you should have let her", he scoffed again.

Our mentors Sparks and Ryne entered.

They studied us both. And then looked at each other.

"I am guessing you think being here on this train is a great honor for your district", Ryne said eyeing us both. Ruben smirked.

"That is stupid. The Hunger Games holds no honor".

The smirk vanished from Ruben's face, and I smiled.

"These games are brutal", he continued. "Only the strongest usually comes out the winner. District one has had many strong tributes. By the looks of it, this year we will not have a winner…. I want you both to know, that while we are here to help you, your survival and your death, ultimately comes down to you, and how you play the games".

Sparks nodded.

"You're both going to be careers I guess", Sparks asked.

"Well I am", Ruben said quickly, "I don't think this one will cut it though", pointing at me.

How dare he, who does he think he is talking about. Not that I want to be apart of their little team.

"I… erm", I blushed.  
"Makenna", sparks said curiously, "You saved that girl from certain death, a bold move, also a very strong move, you have such potential in these games, if you show such courage. You fainted, which shows your weak, but your mind, and your actions make you strong. The capitol will see that, and you have a certain beauty, so I could easily manage some sponsorships, if you are willing to be in the work to show your physical strength. I would advise to have an ally ship, the career pack, has a strong team. I should suggest working to be a part of it".

"Sparks, I don't plan to work alone, but I am not a career. I don't think they will even let me be apart of them".

"No, we won't. she's a joke", laughed Ruben

"YOU'RE A JOKE", shouted Ryne, making us all jump.

"AND IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU, AN ALLY LIKE MAKENNA MIGHT SAVE YOUR LIFE".

Ruben bottom lip quivered, and he shrugged.

I smiled. It's nice to know I have the support from my mentors.

Lassie come back into the room, and looked at us both.

"I am sure, this year will be a very exciting year", she gushed.

"I think it will be very great, if you could both get some food down you, have a nice long soak in your baths that are in your room, and then meet back here, and find out your competition", and with that she gave a little giggle, and made her way over to the food table.

I did as I was told, and got in the bath. There was a nice assortment of bubbles and smelly soaps I can add, which were nice. Even though I knew it was only for a little time, it was very nice to live in the luxury of the capitol.

After about two hours, Lassie knocked on the door, and told me the highlights of today's reaping were about to start.

I learned that this year the tributes were mostly quite young. I saw that the careers looked quite vicious, not a bunch I would be too thrilled with making friendly with.

Having said that I saw some that would be equally strong. I two that really stood out to me where the two from district twelve.

I think I will have to try and gain their trust. I want to be an alley with them. But would they trust me. I come from district one. I am probably going to be alone.

"These games are going to be a piece of cake. All those little children", laughed Ruben.

Sparks shot him a look.

"I was 13 when I won the games you idiot. Do not count them out".

Ruben rolled his eyes. "whatever", he mumbled.


	26. Train: District Two

**Jason Lawstone, 17, D2**

Cara comes and collects me. Together we collect my fellow district partner, Athena and head towards the train station, that will take us to the capitol.

I eye Athena. She is only 16. Unusual for a district 2 tribute, but she was a career trainer, so she had no choice to come.

I had seen her around at training. I knew she wasn't passionate about fighting. She's talented, no doubt about it. But I can't think she had any interest in the games.

Not like me. I had every intention of being here at some point. It's what I was destined for.

We boarded the train.

"Well, you lucky pair, go through to the dining cart. You mentors should be on there way, and as soon as they are we shall be on our way to the capitol.

I eyeball Athena. And Remember what my friend told me during our goodbyes. She expects me to kill her. Easy task, but I would have to be tactical, she is still from district two, and would be able to protect herself.

"So, I wonder what our arena shall bring", I say trying to put an end to the silence.

she merely shrugged. "The arenas are normally quite basic, a mountain, or a forest, jungle, or a desert", I hope there will be good shelter personally", she replies casually.

Our mentors entered the room.

Renee seemed happy enough, though coombes seemed quite crumpy.

"Hey you guys…. This was supposed to have been my year off. But unfortunately, I get to mentor you two. I am filled with excitement….", Coombes said bluntly and unenthustically taking a seat in the armchair and pouring himself a drink.

"Don't worry about him, he will soon lighten up", Renee said also taking a seat".

"Okay, let me tell you how it goes", Renee carried on. "You two are District 2. District 2 are, and have always been the capitols favorites. Looking at you two, and knowing what you are both capable off, I am certain this year is going to be a District 2 victory. It is a shame there can only be one winner. Which brings me to this, while it is great to work together, be allies, do not protect one another. You do not want to be the last two. There is nothing worse then having to kill your district partner like I was forced too. It still plays on my mind".

I smirked to myself. I have every desire to kill my district partner.

We talk about our strengths. I brag about how my main weapon I trained with at the academy was a machete, but I could also make do with most long swords and sharpe objects.

Athena, bored of my bragging cuts in. "while that is all splendid Jason, you can't throw them and you can't kill from a distance, being close to another tribute, while uses a lot of skill in you kill, actually increases you chances of death, whch is why I, decided to train with small blades and knifes, I can throw at a distance and have a 95% accurate shot of the heart".

Coombes seemed impressed. "You young lady, have great thinking. A career isn't just about manual strength, but also about kills. The capitol loves someone who can kill with skill, not just with power".

He then went back to reading his paper.

I scowl, how dare she take my thunder. I can't wait to kill her in the arena.

We eat dinner and then Cara announces that the reaping will be televised soon. I watch as many young-ens get reaped.

"This year is going to be piss easy", I hollar high fiving Coombes who seemed equally excited about this.

"This is great. It seems that all you will really have to worry about is the careers. My advice would to stay together and kill the weak one by one before killing the rest in their sleep".

I smirk. "Easy-Peasy".

"How often do people from the other districts get anyone to become a career, theres a couple that I would rather keep close…. Adam from Twelve seems like he can handle himself", I ask.

Renee frowned. "It doesn't happen often. But your worried about twelve? Don't be, most of the children there don't have any talents, they aren't allowed to gain any weapon skill until they go down into the mines at 18. I think you will be fine".

I decided to take myself to my quarters. District 2 isn't that far from the capitol, but I wanted to take a shower before I arrived so I can look my best for my so willing sponsors.


	27. Train: District Three

**Maddie Phelan, 14, D3**

Gerald took me and Lee to the train. He couldn't stop rambling on about how exciting these games are going to be with the first ever victors child competing. I rolled my eyes. Like I needed reminding that our only mentor who is supposed to be there for me, in helping me survive the games, has her son to look after, and in no way will be concentrating on her female tribute who will actually be seen as an enemy to her only son.

I let out a huge sigh, but didn't say anything. Even Lee himself seemed uncomfortable with the excitement of our escort. He seemed so compassionate on the stage when he called Lee, and tried to fight for a volunteer to save poor Lee, but his view seems to have changed since. Maybe because he doesn't have a distraught mentor and mother screaming at him. I wondered if his view will change once back on the train and in the company of our mentor Kaylee.

We boarded the train and it has to be the richest thing I had ever seen in my life.

Gerald noticing my expression. "Before you go into the arena, you will get to experience all kinds of riches and amazing things. It might be only for a little while, but it will be an adventure of its own", he said with an enthusiastic tone.

Lee, who had grown up knowing nice stuff, didn't seemed phased in the slightest. He went over to the drink tables and poured himself some juice and then sat down on the sofa.

We didn't speak. Lee probably knew there was no point speaking to me. Knowing my chances are not high.

I sat down on the sofa, only for Gerald to gasp. "Young Madam", he gabbled, "what on earth do you think you are doing. Get up at once".

I hoped to my feet, rather embarrest that I had done something wrong, but confused all the more.

"Look at you. The capitol don't give you nice expensive material seats for you to sit down in them in those filthy rags you call clothes, no this will not do. I shall show you too your room, there you shall shower, and in your wardrobe are some nice clean clothes provided by the kindness of the capitol", he finished, grabbing my hand and pulling me down the train.

I was shown my room, it was only a box room, but all the same it was beautiful, I had a huge bed, and a shower room.

Although Gerald was rude, it didn't phase me. He was from the capitol and I should expect nothing less.

I changed into something more acquired to my taste, some jeans with rips in them, and a plain white t-shirt, but it was clean.

I entered back into the dining cart and notice that Kaylee had arrived to start mentoring her son.

I walked up and sat down where they were sitting, figuring that even though she might not be speaking to me, I can listen and might even get some tips.

Kaylee, noticing I had sat down glared at me.

"Oh and the most important thing", she said…"trust no one, not even your district partner. I found that out when mine tried to kill me during the bloodbath".

I felt a pang of hurt hit my chest. She had already told Lee not to like me, or trust me and we hadn't even got to the capitol yet.

"Miss Phelan", Gerald cut in noticing that I was being ignored. "What strengths do you feel you will bring to the arena.

"I don't know Gerald to be honest. I mean as I child growing up in the orphanage you have to be independent, I can hold myself quite nicely, know how to survive outside over night when the matron would lock you out. I can build fires easily. I have no idea with weapons, but I will train at the capitol and find a weapon best suited for me", I said boldly and clearly.

I see Kaylee pursed her lips. "That's good that you can hold your yourself it will come in use in the arena", she simple said before turning back to Lee.

Lee looked scared and weak. His mother seems to be scaring him with details of her Hunger Games trying to prepare him for his. I don't think it would personally be the correct tactic, but then I am not mentor and I have never been in any games myself yet.

Gerald just touched my shoulder…. "I am sure this is going to be a very exciting games young lady. I can feel it in my waters".


	28. Train: District Four

**Kailani Cove, 14, D4**

Raymond picked me up from my room, and I noticed he had that boy with him. My district partner.

He smiled at me.  
"Hey Kai", he greeted me warmly.

Did Max just call me Kai?

"Kailani", I corrected. "Never call me Kai".

He put his hands up as if he was surrendering. "Hey that's cool, sorry sweet cheeks".

I scowl. We haven't even got to the train yet, and he has already seriously annoyed me.

Finally we arrive at our train. It has its glamourous features, nothing I would expect anyless from the capitol.  
Max however seened very impressed.

"WOOOOWWWWW", he gasped his mother dropping open.

Raymond Giggled. "Lush isn't it. And just think you will get to live like this for the rest of your life….. granted to win the games of course".

I glared at him. Raymond doesn't seem to know what he said was wrong. Even I knew it. But I never said anything. He was right of course. I will live like this for the rest of my life.

Finally our mentors arrive. One of them won one of the very first games. I think it was like the 5 or 6th, I forget. She has obviously aged a bit now, her name is Mags. The other goes by the name of Dior.

Mags eye us both.

"You are both careers aren't you?" She said soothingly.

Before I could say anything Max answered.

"Of course would you expect something else?".

Mags purses her lips.

"District 4 are the newest of the career pack. You should learn your History Mr. Greene. I was never a Career. Nor was Dior. Now I come to think of it. I think we have only ever had 1 winner who was a career. District 4 are strong, 1 and 2 adopted us. And it has become somewhat tradition in these games".

"What are you saying. Don't join the strong allegiance", I questioned confused.

"No. I am not suggesting anything. I am saying that District 4 don't need to be a career to be strong. We are a strong district without using 4 others to be the best".

"Okay. Well I have trained all my life. I know how my games are going to go. I know what I am going to do and when I am going to do it", I stated bluntly.

"How old are you", Dior asked me.

"14, I might be young, but I can guarantee I am the strongest this year. I have trained solid for 10 years".

Dior chuckled. "Another couple of years couldn't have hurt. But I don't under-estimate you. I look forward to finding out your skill".

I smiled smugly.

Raymond was prancing around the cart singing.

"OKAY TRIBUTEEESSSS", he hollered excitedly. "TIME TO WATCH THE REAPINGS".

The first thing that caught my eye was district one. Obviously. The girl. She was reaped. But she didn't let the girl take her place.

"Shes not a career". I stated gasping.

"Don't count her out", Dior said. "Just because she was reaped doesn't mean she doesn't know her stuff. She is from district one after all".

I squinted. Doubt it.

"I like the look of our allies. They seem like a real nice bunch", said Max joyfully.

Max was playing a game. I could tell. He doesn't even want to be here. Just doing it for his beloved girlfriend. Moron.

Everyone was rather young this year. But I couldn't talk. I was really the same age as most of them. But they don't seem like much. I am pretty sure I could kill all of them easily.

I smile to myself. Let the games begin.

**DONT FORGET TO REVEIW. :D **


	29. Train: District Five

**Billy Olli Pogmore, 15, D5**

We arrive at the train, and I am immediately shown my quarters. I am told to stay there and have a shower. I am still quite shaken up after I was tazared by the peacekeepers at the reaping. And a shower did me the world of good.

I got to change my clothes and lay on my bed.

It is not long until someone knocks on the door.

"Hello", I call out bemused. Know one has ever been so polite to knock before. This was new.

The door opened and I noticed it was a past Victor. She won not only a couple of years ago.

"Hello. My name is Kimi" she introduced herself. "You're Billy", she said, not asking but stating.

"I am sorry that you are here. But mostly I am sorry about your display at the reaping. I am your mentor, and as a mentor it is my duty to tell you, you're going to be a hard one to get sponsors for. The capitol help you survive in the arena. They can send you gifts. After you tried to run away today, it will show a huge weakness. I will certainly try to help, but I know this year will be a slow one for me. With you and Rhian".

A tear falls down my cheek.

Kimi squirmed.

"Listen Jassan was supposed to be mentoring this year as well, but got taken into hospital last night. There is nobody else to take his place, so you just have me this year. I will do my best I promise you, as for now it would be best if you come for dinner".

I wiped my eyes and nodded, I was about to walk out of my room, and into the dining cart when Kimi put her arm out in front of me.

"Listen. The crying has to stop. TODAY. You need to try and prove to the capitol you have what it takes. The Game-makers will already to targeting you for trying to run from them earlier. But maybe the capitol citizens can help you. Stop all the weakness. Specially in front of Carla. Out of all the districts we get lumped with the rudest and cruelest escort imaginable. She is not your friend".

I gulp. "Thank-you Kimi", I manage.

I walk into the dining room and sit down next to Rhian.

"Hello Billy", she says kindly handing me a glass of drink.

"Its orange Juice. Fresh. It's really nice", she says quietly.

I smile for the first time.

Rhian made me feel warm, even though she was weak.

"Hey. Friends", I asked her.

Rhian smiled.

"Friends", she agreed.

I feel like I found myself an ally.

Carla stormed into the room. Saw that we were both smiling and talking.

"WOW. You two have seemed to cheered up a little bit. Bout time as well. All this crying. Why? Your going to the capitol. It's an honour.  
not that either of you have any chance".

I gasped and Rhian looked down at her feet.

"Carla", Kimi spoke sounding roused.

Carla raised her eyebrows and her top lip. "Yes", she snided.

"STOP. Stop with the remarks. My kids have a chance. Just because they are young, doesn't mean they don't have a chance. Billy comes from the factories. He is one of our most trained and most gifted teenagers from district five. As for Rhian, she is extremely smart and identifying edible plants and vegetables, which is vital in survival.

Carla pursed her lips and glared at the both of us.

"I just don't see how I am going to get my promotion to a career district with those two", she snapped and left the room.

Kimi looked over at the both of us.

"Don't worry. You will get used to her. She just has a constant twist in her knickers".


	30. Train: District Six

**Mark Smith, 13, D6**

I was brought to the train by Lady Salt.

"You know", she laughed. "I don't think we have ever had such unusual dress sense from district six before. Most children come to the ceremony dressed quite smart, but you Feline, look like you got dressed in the dark, and you Mark look like your about to go to bed", she giggled again.

I raised my eyebrows at our escort and then glanced at Feline. She seemed quite embarrassed by what our escort had said. I shrugged. "I think you look just fine Feline", I smiled, making her laugh herself.

"Well, Mr. Smith be that as it may. I expect both of you to have a wash and change into more acceptable body-ware", pointing out both of our quarters. "When you are done you may join myself and your mentors in the dining cart for some dinner".

She smiled again warmly, and then strutted down the aisle her high heels clicking loudly.

Me and Feline didn't go into our rooms quite so quickly.

"Hi, I am sure you have guessed but I am Mark", I said holding out my hand.  
"And I know this might sound strange, but I think you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen".

Feline blushed. "Don't you think it's a bit stupid to be hitting on me, when we are going into a game, which involves one of us eventually dying, if not both?".

I frowned. "I am not hitting on you. I just think a girl deserves to know, when a boy finds them pretty. And I am a smart boy. I might be young, but I know the capitol will love you for your beauty. You should defiantly play that angle".

Again, Feline blushed. "Okay", she nodded. "But only if you promise to use your smarts to help us survive the arena".

I grinned. "Does this mean you want to be my ally in the arena".

Feline squirmed. "Not just yet. I don't know if you will be any use to me after all".

I coughed to try and cover up my laugh. "well I suppose I will just have to try then won't I".

I go an get washed up. The bath was amazing. I have never smelt this good before. I felt amazing.

I finally make it to the dining cart, where I find everyone sitting enjoying some food. There is no conversation. I dislike that.

"Hi", I greet.

"Landers, the female mentor looks up from her stew, she was checking out thoughtfully".

"Mark. Welcome", she greets in return.

"So. Be brutally honest. Do you think I have what it takes", I asked just jumping into the deep end.

Feline practically chocked on her stew she was eating, and gasped very noticeably and loud.

Landers smiled. "I will not answer that Mark. And I will tell you why. I have seen many 17-18 year olds come into this competition and betted they were the ones to beat. They didn't make it past day 3. I have seen many young 12-14 year olds, like yourselves come, and achieve more, some coming into the final 4, some winning. Like Gregory only 11 years ago. Aged 15. There is no guarantees in these Hunger Games. You fight to win. And if you don't win. You don't come home".

I gulped. Not really the answer I was expecting.

"Any tips for staying alive?".

It was Carmichael who replied this time.

"Now that son, is a more reasonable answer. 1st best tip I can give you. Only ever build a fire if you have the means to cover up the smoke. Which is rare. So no fires. Best tip no.2 no one is your friend. You can trust your district partner but only til the moment that you can't".

"So you think it is best for me and Mark to be allies and not be involved with anyone else", Feline cut in intrigued.

"Yes. And no. Sometimes cozying up to another district member can work in your favor, but only you can be the judge of that. How long will it be until that person stabs you literally in the back, while you sleep. Remember Gail last year".

My mind jogs back. She was literally killed by her District 3 ally on day 4 while she slept. It was horrific to watch.

Feline exchange glances with me. I know we are both thinking the same thing. If we want to survive it will be just us and no one else.


	31. Train: District Seven

**Alene Winter, 15, D7**

I boarded the train with my district Partner and Janice.

"Right tributes, normally you go have a wash and dressed into new clothes, and we meet for dinner, but to be honest, you both look rather well dressed, and you don't smell, so if you don't want too change, we could go straight to the dining cart", Janice said cheerfully.

I was surprised. I didn't expect her to be so nice when away from the cameras, but she still seems her jolly upbeat self.

Gabe shrugged his shoulders. "I could eat", he mumbled, before making his way to the dining cart. I followed slowly.

I sat down in one of the sofas.

"What happens when we get to the capitol? Like, I mean. What comes next?", I asked Janice.

"Oh. I am surprised you do not know sweetheart, do you not watch the games from home every year?", she replied nicely.

"Well yes of course its different doing it from watching it isn't it. Theres a lot we do not see".

Janice waved her arms up in the air. "well ofcourse sweetheart how silly of me".

"we should arrive early tomorrow morning. Once there you will be looked over by your prep team. Get a make-over that sort of thing. Then you will meet with your stylist, who will be dressing you throught out the games. You will then get ready for the tribute parade. After you will go to bed and then the next three days will be training and preparations for the games. on the fourth, you will have interview training with me and your mentor, and then that evening will be the interview. The fifth day will be the start of the games, and then its all up to you", she said counting of each day on her fingers.

The door opened and Ryan stepped in. He is our only mentor and our only living victor.

He looked at Gabe and then at me. His face fell when she saw me.

"well… congratulations", she said sarcastically. "I am sorry… that you get lumbered with me. I haven't been a very good mentor to the last 3 pair of tributes, and I am sorry if I am just as bad this year. But I need you to know, that there is nothing that I can really do to help you. Once you are in the games. Ultimately you only have yourself. I managed to win with nobodys help. Janice managed to get me some sponsors, being an escort, she had some connections, and was authorized to send them, being my only support, but you will realize, that I, only have the same power that Janice has. All I can really do is try and gain sponsorship. I cannot be responsible for anything that happens during your time in the arena".

I nod. I really understand this. Ryan cannot save us.

"Okay. Who remembers how I won the games", Ryan asked us both.

"Axe", I said instantly.

Ryan raised his eyebrows. "Well done Miss. Winter".

"I know because it's the same weapon I would be using", I replied.

"Me too", said Gabe.

I looked at him and smiled and he smiled back. This made me blush.

"Don't take this personally Miss. Winter, but how are you with only one arm".

I laughed. "I don't see myself at a disadvantage. I have been detached from my arm long enough to be able to live, and fight without it. My arm I do have is very strong, and should not be underestimated".

Ryan squinted. "I Will need you to demonstrate your strength to me, privately out from training room eyes. If you are both as powerful as you claim with an axe, then I want you to both keep your skill a secret. Especially you Miss. Winter. You will look like an easy target. I need you to come as a surprise".

"We will be allies. Alene and Me. We will work together", Gabe cut in.

I looked up surprised. Why? Why does he want me. I would have thought he wouldn't want me. Think I was a drawback for him.

"why do you want me?", I asked before I could stop myself.

Gabe smiled. "Two Axes are better then one…. We will need to destroy our competition. And by competition I mean the careers".

I laughed. Sounds evil, but I know I will have to kill. And I am not even scared anymore. If it means I survive it will be worth it.


	32. Train: District Eight

**Avalon Parker, 14, D8**

Mildred come to collect me. Her eyes pierced into mine. "Come on then tribute", she snapped.

Why was she so irritated I wondered, but never said anything.

We walked down the hall, and saw there was a commotion going on outside. A father seemed to have not got his chance to say goodbye to his son from the looks of it. He was quite dirty, but that's not surprising if he come from the seam. Mildred ordered the peacekeepers to shut up him, and they knocked him out and dragged him outside of the building.

There was so much I wanted to say, but knew it wouldn't get me anywhere good.

She opened the door to Gary and gave him a filthy look.

"Come boy. The faster you get to the train the faster we can get you in the shower", she snapped turning her back on both of us and walking away.  
I gave Gary a sympathetic look. I feel sorry for him, but I know there is nothing I can really do to help him.

We make it to the train and shown our quarters.

"Through there Tribute", Mildred points indicating my room.

"Please, my name is Avalon".

She raised her top lip in a sneer.

"You're a filthy district tribute, and I shall address you as I please".

I gasp. "I am Avalon, second owner of a very successful shop in town, and I do not like to be spoken to in such distaste".

"Are you saying that you are better then the capitol just because you're a little wealthy. Please, if you was worth anything you would have been born in the capitol itself, now get out of that disgusting dress, and get in something nicer, that I am just so nice to give you, not that you deserve it", she spat before trotting away from me.

"Pleasant isn't she", Gary said from behind me making me jump.

I hadn't actually known he was there, so his voice comes as a surprise.

"I wonder if the other escorts are as miserable as her", I reply aspirated.

He laughs. "Well we will soon find out I guess. I better get in the shower before she kills me before I even make it to the arena", he said walking into his room.

I smile at his humor. It's good he has some when he is so near to death. I admire that.

I walk into my room. It's nice. Have a bed and television and my own bathroom, with an en-suite shower.

I strip down and get in, and must have been in there for at least 20 minutes, the water was just so fresh and amazing.

When I got out and put on some capitol clothes and went to the dining cart.

Mildred was there. She saw me come in, but did not greet me.

I walked over and sat down on the sofa. Gary turned up only seconds later, and sat next to me. I was relieved to find he didn't smell any more, and he looked very respectable in his new clothes.

This time Mildred did comment.

"Wow, Gary, you have really done yourself up. The capitol will like this. Still more to work to be done, but I am sure the prep team will sort you out".

she then looked at me and sneered before walking away.

Eva and Grace walk in.

They notice us and come and sit down with us.

"EVA, GRACE", squealed Mildred, "I did wonder when you two fabulous young ladies would be joining us".

Eva rolled her eyes. And Grace put on a fake smile.

"Mildred", Grace smiled again "we are about to address our newest tributes. If you don't mind can we have some privacy".

Mildred looked crestfallen but left without another word.

"Why is she so nice to you"…. Gary asked confused.

Eva laughed. "Because we are victors. Mildred is only ever nice to Victors. In her eyes anyone from the districts are worthless unless they have come are a victor. That's when your practically a capitol citizen".

"If you're seen as a capitol citizen then I don't want to win", Gary sneered.

I looked down. This sucks.

"Okay", Grace started. "District 8 is an outlining district. We do not usually get many sponsors. So if we want to get them, we need you to give us something to sell. Personalities please".

"I come from a poor part of time. I could use that to my advantage, make out that I have come from nothing to everything. Thank the capitol for saving me I guess".

I felt disgusted at Gary, how could he even think like that. Grace however seemed to think it was a brilliant idea.

"How about you Grace".

"I was stolen away from a good home and a loving family".

Eve and Grace glanced at each other.

"Hmm, okay…. So personality will be a problem. How about skills?".

I blinked. "I know how to make shoes?".

"Ah you're the shoe shop girl aren't you. I knew you looked familiar, you served me only last week", said Eve in a bored voice.

"Well we will have to find a skill best for you I guess", Grace said. "We need to work on getting the capitol to like you, slowly".

I sighed. Even my mentors don't know what to do for me.


	33. Train: District Nine

**David Bennett, 13, D9**

My district Partner was only 14 herself. I looked at Deli and felt such sorrow. It was sad because I kind of hoped for a strong companion to keep me safe.

I know that sounds really bad, but I am going to try and find someone strong, and try and gain an alliance with them. I know I will have to fight and defend myself, but having a bit of support wouldn't hurt would it.

I glance at Deli again. No. she won't do. She won't get past the bloodbath. I can see already just in her appearance.

Rylan takes us to the train. "Now I know what you are both thinking. You're both young and have no chance… but last year from District 12, a young boy come very close to winning".

Close to winning isn't winning though; furious at what he had really just said. The guy still died after all.

"Who are our mentors this year", Deli asks politely.

"Ah I Believe you have Clearwater and Javier. Two very nice people".

"I know that the idea of going to the capitol, to compete in these games, is quite, terrifying", he said to us both, "But if you try your hardest it might pay off, and then you will live in such luxury, doesn't that sound worth it", he said smiling at us both.

I look at Deli I can tell she is thinking the same as me. This guy is most definitely a lunatic.

We don't reply to him, but each in turn return a smile.

Rylan obviously knew it was an awkward smile, but didn't pursue the issue either.

"Why don't I just leave you too two it…", he said showing us our quarters.

"I shall be in the dining cart when you are ready to come mingle. You're mentors will talk to you both before we arrive at the capitol. It is quite a long journey, we should be arriving sometime tomorrow morning, so a good night sleep tonight would also be best".

Deli didn't say anything to me, she just shrugged her shoulders and entered her room.

I decided to put on the TV. To my disappointment they wasn't showing anything but flashbacks from previous games. but it did intriguing me. I saw how my own mentor Clearwater won her games by chopping of the head her last 3 competitors who all turned out to be careers. She seemed quite crazy as she was taken out of the arena crowned a victor.

I lost track of time, and had Rylan knocking on the door asking if I was coming for dinner anytime soon.

I gave him my apologies and told him I will be there in 5 minutes. I then heard him knocking on Deli's door asking the same thing. Apparently she didn't seem very interested in our mentors either.

I slid into some new clothes the train provided and went into the dining cart.

There was array of food lined out on the tables. Actually I don't think I had ever seen some vast amounts. I walked over and helped myself to some lamb and something that was called roast potatoes. I had never had them before, but it was basically potatoes that had a crispy out layer and then were stunning.

Deli didn't seem hungry; instead she found a book on the shelf and started reading.

Our mentors didn't seem to interested in us.

Javier seemed zoned out looking out of the blurred window while Clearwater seemed lost in her own thoughts.

Rylan went up to Clearwater and whispered in her ear. She come back to life and called over Deli and myself.

"Okay I am going to be very honest with you. Winning the games isn't what it is cracked up to be. The capitol spoil you with money and food and riches, but you have to live with the fact that you survived when 23 others, some in which you helped kill, didn't".

I was very taken aback.

Rylan seemed uneasy, and didn't like to be around or near this conversation and left the room tactfully.

"Some of us turn to alcohol and some of us turn to Morphling drug…. Javier is a Morphling drug addict… I doubt he will be much of a help for either of you".

I glance at Deli, but she seemed very unaffected by this news.

"I will try and help you, but you will, like me, be left to your own devices in the arena… because of your age, and I'm guessing your strengths, opportunities for sponsorship will probably come towards the end, if you survive that long".

The brutality of her words cut me deep. Her honesty probably isn't what I need.

"Well its nice to know we can count on you", I said sarcastically.

"From now on sweetheart, you only have yourself to count on. If I was you both, I would try and figure out a way to sell yourself to the capitol and make yourself seem better then you are. That's what I had to do".

It is from this moment that I knew I was on me own. Deli got up and left the room. I could tell right now that she had no desire to be my ally just like I had nothing for her.

This was going to be a lonely journey for me. I just knew it.


	34. Train: District Ten

**Angel Fairway, 18, D10**

Our escort Pilipino took my district partner, a boy of only 13, and myself to the train.

We were told we had to get washed and dressed and be ready for supper.

I took off my girly clothes and looked in the wardrobe, hoping to see something more fitting for me. I found some jeans, which I felt were acceptable for me, turning my nose up at the other dresses.  
I really hate dresses.

I had a quick wash, but decided against having an actual shower, not really bothered by that much, and made my way down to the dining cart.

Our escort was talking with our mentor this year called River.

River stopped talking when he saw me come in and gestured that I should go sit with them.

"I hear you work in the slaughter factories", he asked.

He's researched our backgrounds. I didn't think mentors really cared about the tributes.

"yes", I reply slowly still deep in my own thought.

"That means you have a lot of training with sharp objects", he continutes.

"Yes, knifes mostly", I say, before realizing what he is getting at. He expects me to use weapons to kill tributes just like I did to the animals.

"I know I will have to kill in the arena River", I say quickly. "I know I have a good shot at winning. I don't want to sound big headed, but I also come from District four. I was never apart of the career institution, but I mean… I am very capable of swimming and fishing, and making fish-hooks, and using spears. So not only do I have the training of a district ten slaughter child, but I also have the training of a district four".

River's smile widened. "Look I am not allowed to take bets. But I am your only mentor, which means I have to choose a tribute and I am choosing you. Now I have to be there equally for Raven, and I will do my best for him, but I know you have a better chance".

I blushed.

Raven walked in, and he come and joined us.

"what are we talking about", he asked happily.

"Oh, just what the arena might be", I lied quickly.

"Oh, do mentors get told before hand", he asked intrigued.

"No", said River smiling. "It is all merely speculation of course.

"So Raven, please what are your strengths", he asked trying to make himself interested.

"I don't have much skill with weapons. I never really trained. But I go running a lot, so I have a lot of physical strength and can lift quite heavy loads. More then most twice my age".

River raised his eyebrow. "Interesting. You will have to demonstrate those talents to me. I would like to see this".

Raven smiled.

Hold on a minute. Raven seems to have caught my mentor's attention. Well obviously I will have to demonstrate that I am better and not let Raven steal him away from me. As River said, he can only pick one.

We watched the reaping. I saw the careers get picked, and then the rest. They are all stupidly young. I smile. I know the way I am thinking is wrong, but I have to kill these. I need to get back to District Ten and Toby.

I notice the strongest are most likely the careers. I will have to kill them first. I wonder how I could do that. Maybe if they trust me?

Raven seemed to think that District nine seem nice. And went gabbling on about how he should ask them in a alliance.

River smirked. "Boy, don't make any decisions until you have watched these people in the flesh. First impressions can be incorrect".

I sighed. These games are going to be a long time.


	35. Train: District Eleven

**Brown Cobb, 12, D11**

Romelda collects me from my room, and then we head down the hall to collect my sister. As soon as the door opened we embraced each in a hug.

I heard our escort comment something like sweet, but I ignored it.

"Why is this happening too us", I asked Lillian trying to hold back tears.

"I don't know Brown", she replied frustrated.

She grabbed my hand and together we were taken to the train.

Many people come to see us depart as we got onto the train. Some of them waved with respect some of them cheered, and some of them just looked on sadly.

Lillian turned and waved goodbye too the crowds, but I just looked on, really unsure what to do.

The train soon pulls away.

"Okay, Mr Brown your room is here, you're lucky being a further away district you get a bed, due to how long we are going to traveling, so you get a nice sleep before we arrive at the capitol. And Miss Brown your room is here, again with a bed. I would suggest you both get washed before we have some food", Romelda said warmly, before click clacking away in her high heels.

I leave my sister, mainly because a shower does sound interesting, a luxury in District 11, that you only get once a week with cold water.

After I am done I knock on my sisters door and enter her room. She has the TV on, and I see its old re runs of the hunger games. The same games that our brother was in.

"Do you think Mum and Dad are in trouble?", I asked Lillian.

She paused, "what do you mean?", she replied.

"Well, ever since these games", I said indicating the TV, "Mum and Dad have been acting strange, going out of the evenings, not telling us where they are and stuff, maybe they were doing something they ought not to be doing. What if they got caught, and we are the punishment?", I asked.

Lillian's bottom lip quivered. "You know, you are too smart for a 12 year old brown", she said, but didn't elaborate any further.

I squinted my eyes and her and then layed down next to her and cuddled.

"I hope they are okay", I said.

"Mum and Dad are strong", she replied, with uncertainty in her voice.

We soon went to the dining cart and met with Romelda.

"I wonder where Braille has got too", she said cheerfully. "I imagine he is in his quarters. He should be along soon though".

Braille is our only Victor. The other two from the earliest of Games both committed suicide not long ago. It was very upsetting for our district.

Braille soon entered the room. He had a large scar under his left eye.

"Afternoon" he grunted. He looked at us both with such sadness.

"I had a brother go into the Games not long before me. But I cannot imagine how it feels to go into the same arena, I give my full sympathies to you both", he said nodding at us both.

Neither of us say anything.

"I gather you are both going to stick together in the arena", he said bluntly.

"Yes, of course", I said quickly.

Braille nodded. "Smart move, an advantage you already have, the careers will always have an alliance, but I mean in this case you two already have a pre-set alliance, the careers still have to get to know each other. You already have a bond. That will work well".

I nod, he is right of course. Having Lillian with me, will make the Games a lot easier to cope with.

"I do wander however", he said with a pause, "what would happen if it comes down to the last two. The Game makers would expect one of you too die. There are no two winners".

I looked down. This one I did not know how to answer.

"I will kill myself", said Lillian so easily. "I would never kill Brown and I know he certainly wouldn't kill me. I would find something poisonous that would do the job".

My eyes bulged.

"WHAT", I nearly shouted making Braille jump.

"Ah I am guessing you two haven't discussed this"

Lillian shrugged. "If either of us should go back to our parents it is you Brown. I've already told my parents this, and there is no room for arguments that's how it will be".

I didn't like this at all, but I didn't say anything more on the matter. This wasn't right.

Romelda called us to watch the re-caps of the Reaping and I saw I wasn't the only 12 year old, another girl called Rhian was also called up. Though she looked considerably weaker then me. There was also a good few 13 and 14 year olds".

"A very young year this year. I wonder how that will do for viewing", commented Romelda thoughtfully, making me annoyed.

All they care about is there entertainment.

The night went on, Braille got to realize that there is not much either of us can really do in fighting wise, and told us that we have to train as much as we can, play with weapons find one for us, but to ultimately focus on the survival training, thinking it would come in more handy for us.

Romelda soon told us we were to go bed. I went to my quarters and just laid there looking at the ceiling, listening to the wind outside. You couldn't even feel the train moving even though we were going over 100mph.

I couldn't sleep. I got up and crept out of my room and into my sisters. She wasn't as sleep either. I got in her bed and rested my head on the pillow next too her.

We laid in silence, and I soon feel into a sleep.

**Don't forget to review. :D **


	36. Train: District Twelve

**Jackren Fowl Beskt, 17, D12**

I boarded the train with our escort Hazel and I was shown my room. I looked around it but had no interest in the place really. I didn't really fancy being alone. There is enough time for that in the arena.

I quickly change out of my clothes and head to the dining lounge room.

Hazel smiled at me. "Did you not wish to shower dear", she smiled at me. "No thank-you, I showered this morning", I replied taking a seat.

"You know, my processor told me all the district 12 tributes are filthy dirty, but I don't get that impression from you at all. Adam needed a wash mind", she said talking to me, but waffling away as if though certifying it to herself also.

"Most of district 12 is poor. I come from town, we make a steady living", I replied coldly, not liking the bad reputation district 12 quite clearly has been given.

Hazel blinked quite uncaring of what I just said and shrugged her shoulders.

Adam walked in, looking quite dapper. He had changed his clothes and combed his hair, and is clearly trying to make a good impression for when he arrives at the capitol. He must not realize it won't be until tomorrow.

Muriel walks in, and pours herself a drink.

"Ahhhhhhh", she gasps downing it in pratically one.

She then looked at us.

"District 12 tributes", she said bluntly. "I am Muriel Glades. Nice to meet you".

We both greet her.

"Muriel", Adam spoke trying obviously to get more out of her. "I am not a huge fan of the games, well nobody is, but me more, I don't really watch them. I prefer not to root for any of our tributes, I don't see the point. What I am trying to say is… how did you win your games".

She looked at Adam. "I survived", she barked. But if you want to see the long story, I would suggest the index on your television screen. Has the re-runs of all the games".

"Please don't have it in your head that I will help you get out of that arena. There is only so much I can do. It is up to you to get the capitol to like you, once you have done that you have a better shot. Not a much better shot, but people will try and help you. Its how the game works. I won but surviving the longest, and believe me I nearly died", she grunted getting a bit agitated and poured herself another drink, causing Hazel to shoot her a look.

"and what do you think your looking at", she roared at Hazel making her wig fall off.

In a squarry, she fixed her wig. "I am sorry Hazel, nothing madam", and hurried out of the room.

Muriel looked back at us both. "I definitely preferred the old mentor. Less judgmental".

I watched the Re-caps of the reaping with Adam.

"Would you join an alliance", I asked him, hoping he would like to take me on.

"No. I am going to work in the arena alone", he said looking at me. "But I wish you, and any alliance you join a lot of luck".

I didn't ask him anymore. But I knew I wanted someone to work with in the arena. I just don't know who. I am saddened Adam didn't want to help me, but can understand why. Just because we are district partners doesn't mean he can trust me. There is only one winner.

I wondered if Adam would ever try and kill me in the arena. I looked at him. He was watching the reaping intently.

I didn't see anyone who I would actually want to join. All the older ones looked fierce and intimidating, the others were too young, and the latter were careers. I guess I am going to be also working alone.

**A/N**

**The next chapter is going to be the stylists and chariot rides. The tributes who i didn't write up POV's for in the trains will be featured this time round with interaction of the district partner.  
The next chapter will be districts 1-6, and then part two will be 7-12. I feel there are two many chapters going up, for only 1 tribute per chapter etc, so want to cut it down a bit, this will mean your wait for a chapter might be a little longer. (sorry). **

**But please review and tell me your thinking and likes/dislikes about the tributes etc. **


	37. Stylists and Parade: Districts 1-6

**PART TWO:**

**The capitol **

**Stylists and Parade**

**Ruben Marks, 18, D1**

We were finally in the capitol. I love it here, so vast, bright and magnificent, even better then district 1, which is widely known as the richest of all districts.

Makenna and myself got split up. I met my Stylist who introduced himself as Tyrone.

"Congratulations Mr. Marks, Representing district one much be a great honor for you", he said slowly breaking into a smile.

"The biggest of all sir", I replied.

"Please call me Tyrone, I don't really like anything else".

"Of course, Tyrone", I replied.

He studied me. I am guessing you have met your prep team. "What do you think of them", he asked.

"They are very eccentric and excitable", I laughed.

Tyrone nodded with a smile. "well they get to help out a very honorable district you cannot blame them can you".

I shrugged. Of course not. They are helping the winner of this year games get ready after all.

So, Tyrone, if I had it my way each individual tribute would be dressed to suit them personally, unfortunately our new president snow has ordered that for here forth the tributes should be dressed in a light that represents there districts. In doing so it is only wise that you be suited in somewhat similar to your district partner".

I sneered. "You mean you want me to look like Makenna", I moaned.

Tyrone raised his eyebrow. "You do not get on with your partner", he asked.

"She's no career", I stated.

Tyrone looked surprised but didn't pry no further.

"Well it's only for the time being, just because you are dressed alike for the parade, doesn't mean I don't make you mine during the interview stages, I am sure there is nothing to worry about. I have been working with Makenna's stylist, and we are going to laminate the diamonds".

He pulled out a suit that had diamonds embedded all over, which caught the light and sparkled everywhere.

It was pretty disgusting, but once I got it in, I could understand why it would be eye catching.

"Yes", Tyrone beamed. "This will defiantly get the crowds looking at you".

I just looked into the mirror rather unhappy.

"Whatever, lets just get this over and done with".

I was finally placed next to Makenna in the chariot and lined up. She wore a silky low cut dress, with sandles, and I have to say this outfit worked a lot better for her then it did me.

I could see scars going all up her arms, I didn't pry into why, but I saw it as an opportunity to find her weak, if she already has scars, just so much easier to open them up once more in the arena.

Having said that I knew that nobody else would be able to see these scars. For her arms and face has been polished a slight bronze, most likely for this purpose.

It was that moment that Tyrone come running up to me.

"Marmalade just told me what she had to do with Makenna as a pre-cautionary, quickly, I have to get the bronzer out, we have 5 minutes".

He quickly sprayed my face and arms and I was back next to Makenna who looked slightly embarrass.

"Sorry about the face paint, trust me it was not my idea", she said to me.

I looked at her and sneered, she really is ruining my experience in the games already.

Our chariot pulled away and the crowd instantly cheered at us. It was magnificent.

People were throwing roses at us, and I waved and really enjoyed myself.

I could see Makenna had tensed up a lot, unlike me, but she waved all the same.

I caught a rose and blew a kiss the young women who threw it too me, making her faint. I smiled to myself. These capitol chicks are way to easy.

**Athena Rizark, 16, D2**

I was manhandled by the prep-team who felt it was more then okay to strip me full off my body hair, pluck at my eyebrows and tug at every park of my body.

It is easy to say I am not in any way pleased with the way I have been treated.

"I think she is ready for Landolf now", said one of them to the other, who nodded and exited the room.

"You took longer then I expected. I have always been a prep for district 1, but got moved this year. I didn't expect you to be quite as hairy, I thought most careers had natural beauty".

I was about to make a rude remark back when I remembered where I was. I know they are nobody of importance, but if they are from the capitol all the same, and I guess they could do some damage to my reputation if needed.

The other prep assistance arrived back, showing a man, who I must say had the strangest face I have ever seen in my life, as if though he had mutated it to make him look like a kitten, walked in.

"Hello Rizark. I am Landolf", he greeted pleasantly.

I tried hard not to laugh at the ridiculousness of his face. "Nice to meet you", I said hiding my laugh with a cough.

"As you are from district two, we are going to dress you up like mountaineers, and some rock cutters in your hand. You will be armored up nicely".

I blinked at him.

"You're joking right", I sneered.

He didn't crack a smile.

"Landolf never jokes".

I will be back momentarily with your outfit.

I got dressed into the hideous clothes, and looked in the mirror. Our mentors told us we had to make an impression and then get told I have to wear this.

Before getting on the chariot, I see Jason, he is wearing matching garment and he looked equally stupid.

"Can you believe what we are wearing?" he spat at me.

I wiped the spit from my face and gave him a dirty look.

"No I can't", I admitted. "Oh my god, look at District 1, they look luxurous, we look like a joke next to them".

Ruben seems to have seen us and laughed, but then we saw him get bronzed, and that made myself and Jason fall into hysterics together.

"Well at least we're not getting painted", I said, with Jason agreeing.

I saw our mentors standing in a group, who I could only guess were other mentors from other districts. Coombes gave us a pained expression, but then shrugged his shoulders.

Our chariots soon started to move, District 1 obviously beating us when it comes to attention, though I did get plenty of waves. I tried to be nice by blowing kisses and trying to show the capitol boys some attention, but I don't think it really seemed to work.

I know I will really have to prove whom I am when it comes to the training score and interview. I will win over these people.

**Lee Roberts, 13, D3**

My mother warned me I would be pulled around like a rag doll by a prep-team and a stylist when I arrived at the capitol, but told me that my stylist I will come to like, as he has favored the district 3 since before she was on it, even though we have a poor victory base.

They yanked at my hair, and made comments about my weight. I frowned; they are awfully rude, specially as I am a victors child. I am practically royalty, and I should be seen that way.

At one point they even started laughing at me.

It wasn't long til my stylist turned up.

He glared at my prep team, and they instantly stopped laughing.

"You do know this is Kaylee's son don't you. The only victor for district 3. I think you should show your friend some respect and be nice to her only son and tribute in these years games", he snapped at them both.

They both hang their heads and made there way to the exit.

"I am very sorry, for the behavior of my assistants, I assure you, I will talk with them. My name is Bryon. I am your stylists, and I will do everything in my power to make you look fantastic out there. Being a victor's son will have its advantages, I can assure you and I will make sure you look fantastic for them. Normally I would congratulate the tributes for being here, but knowing Kaylee more personally then most, I can only feel sympathy, I am sorry this has happened to you". He says, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I smile. It is the first sense of warmth I have felt since leaving my district that wasn't from my mother, but even then her eyes are just full of sadness and fear.

I get put in my outfit, it's once large body suit, with loads of circuits going threw it.

I don't really understand what my stylist was going to pull off, but he told me he had a trick up his sleeve and that I am to trust him. I am not really sure what that means, trusting a capitol man, but something about his voice made me believe it.

I was soon brought back to my district partner, she was wearing something very similar, only tighter, so it showed every aspect of her body.

"Wow", I gasped when I saw her making her blush.

"Her stylist was brushing her hair and she smiled "I know what I am doing don't I", she said proudly.

I nodded. "You look better then I do anyways".

My stylist come up, "Me and Hermione here have been working together to make you both stand out, like most of the other stylists. We are going to LIGHT YOU UP", he said loudly.

"When you start moving in the chariots, I will press a button, and lights will start flashing around your body, making the capitol notice and love you", Hermione explained excited as if though it is the best idea ever.

Maddie gave me a harassed looked, and I shrugged.

"well I guess it would be better then getting boo'd", I said.

Truth was I was absolutely terrified. I knew maddie would be stronger then me.

I got up in the chariot and I cold feel my legs wobbling underneath me. I have to give all I can not to fall out of the chariot.

"Are you okay", Maddie asked eyeballing me.

"Yes of course I am".

I heard some voices behind me quite rough and rude.

"Oi you in front", she growled.

I turned round and saw another girl, no older then myself I wouldn't have thought.

"You look like your going to faint", she laughed.

"Does the ickle baby need his victor mummy to save him", she laughed at me.

Maddie seemed shocked.

"Forget about her", she said tugging me back to look at the front.

Our chariots started to move and our lights were glowing all different colours.

We seemed to get a louder cheer then District 2 in front of us, which is a very surprising thing. People were really into us this year.

People seemed to know my name already for they were shouting my name LEE LEE LEE over and over again.

I was about to faint when Maddie grabbed my wrist to warn me from it, to tell me to be stronger.

The cameras picked it up immediately, and on the big board in front of us was a close up of her clutching my wrist.

What could this mean? What are the capitol making of that.

**Max Greene, 17, D4**

I still cannot see why my dad didn't want me here as a tribute. This place is really awesome. I just wish my girlfriend was here with me to see how great this place is.

I wonder when I win if the capitol would let me bring her with me. I cannot see why not.

My prep team all seemed happy to see me.

"Your very skinny", one of them commented. "but if you come out of the arena, we can give you surgery and give you a fantastic figure, you have the structure for it".

I laughed. "Thanks".

They soon introduced me to my stylist who was called Lavender and to go with the name, had bright purple hair that trailed down to bum.

"Ah . What a pleasure it is to be of your aquatance being a victors son and all", she said purring at me.

I blushed.

"I am sure Mr. Roberts from 3 will be off interest to you, being the other tribute with living victors", she said soothingly.

I smiled. "I don't think he will be of much, but I will certainly keep a watch for him".

"Yes I am sure….Now, get undressed".

I laughed loudly.

"Don't you think that is a bit, forward sweetheart", I said cheekily.

Lavender raise her eyebrow.

"I have no interest in any sexual activity with tribute boys Mr. Greene. You are nothing like you're father I must say. I am surprise he is not your mentor".

I felt embarrest after being put in my face. "No, my father doesn't really support me being here. Besides it wasn't his turn to mentor".

Again lavender raised her eyebrow, only it was her other one, but said nothing.

I stood there naked in front of her, and she pulled out two large leaves and pinned them together.

"Done", she said.

My eyes bulged. "What"? I questioned.

She smiled showing all of her teeth.

"You may meet your district partner at the chariots, and left the room.

I don't know what this madness is, but I'm not even wearing underwear. How can this be.

I slowly make my way out and could feel everyone looking at me there was a couple of sniggered aimed at my direction.

I found Kailani next to the chariot. She was wearing leaves as well, but hers covered her whole body.

She looked at me and burst out laughing.

"Oh my god", she said. You can barely cover up your watsit, she said pointing down there.

I scowered. I feel humiliated.

The chariots soon pulled away though and the cheers seemed to pull in.

Apparently the citizens of the capitol liked my naked body. Nice to know I guess.

**Rhian Webb, 12, D5**

Two very strange looking people took me in. They stripped me down and started shaving me in every place imaginable. They played and tugged with my hair, and after they were done I felt violated and ached all over.

I started to cry, in which one of them looked very sorry for the pain they knew they were putting me in.

"Miss Webb, please don't cry", one of them said "I know you don't like this, but once it's done you will feel so healthy and upbeat that really it is all just totally worth it".

I wiped away the tear. I doubt it. I just wanted Billy back with me.

Soon enough the stylist turned up. I expected him to be quite unusual like the pre team, but apart from some drawings on his body and a few body piercing he looked quite sane.

"welcome to the capitol", he said.

He looked me up and down. "It's always a shame when a 12 year old girl gets chosen".

I felt myself blushing. "and why is that", I asked shyly

"It's always hard to know how to dress them", he replied shrugging his shoulders.

I felt myself get angry, he might look normal, but he still has the narrow mind of a capitol citizen.

I was going to go for the sexy look this year, had it all planned out in my head, and then you get chosen for tribute and I knew it would be an absolute disaster. My district stylist and myself have been up all night trying to think of something new and clever. Needless to say we found it hard, but we have decided to dress you both up like mad scientist. . I think the comic relation will work well enough with the capitol".

I felt myself go hot red. "sorry but I don't really know what a mad scientist looks like".

He laughed at me. "Don't worry little girl, you just let me sort you out".

Within a hour I was looking in the mirror at myself, and again I started to cry. My stylist handed me a tissue but offered no words of comfort.

I met back with billy and found we were matching. Exactly the same. We might have well have been twins. Our hair was the same dull grey colour, made to look like an afro, the same glasses askrew on our faces and the same long white buttoned up wrong coat. I knew we were not going to be favorites.

"Hey it could be worse", billy said soothingly into my ear.

"How?",

"We could be naked".

I looked at him confused, and he pointed over to the guy in front of us who was wearing just two leafs. And I smiled. That was the first smile since I had arrived here. I hugged up to billy.

We were on our chariots and going. People were whispering about us, but nobody seemed excited, not like they had been for the other tributes. It seems our stylists had made a horrible mistake this year. And from the sounds of what my one said to me, it was all my fault.

**Feline Marissa Sass, 14, D6**

"Girl, you are stunning", beamed one of my prep team while he was checking me over.

"I really cannot fault you", another gasps running their filthy capitol hands over my body.

"It's so nice to have a district girl in such good shape", the other agreed.

I huffed but they didn't take no notice of me.

They didn't seem to do a lot to be honest, but praise me on being good-looking, which to be honest, I really do not see.

"Well well well, what do we have here", spoke an unfamiliar voice in the door way.

"I am Madam Rose… You may call me nothing else", she greeted herself.

"You're very beautiful. But I am sure you already have been told that. I will enjoy dressing you. The president prefers that we dress our tributes to reflect their district. You district is transportation. So I say blah to that rule".

I was dressed in a gorgeous sliky gown, see through, but had a white bra on underneath so no one could see any clevage.

I also work some nice leggin's that moulded into my leg nicely showing off the muscle I have, which could help me in getting noticed.

She pulled my hair back, and put it up into a bun, and applied brief eye make up, to make my eyes 'pop'.

When I met back with Mark I noticed he was dressed completely opposite to me. We are the only tributes that this has happened too. I wonder what the president will make of this.

Personally I think that Mark and me are dressed most casually. Him in a male cardigan of his own, and I nice pair of trousers.

When our chariot pulled away, Mark and I linked arms. I wanted the capitol to know that me and Mark are going to be a team in the games. This seemed to go down well, and we got a lot of cheers. I managed to catch a rose, to wish I put behind my ear.

"We did great", Mark whispered in my ear.


	38. Stylists and Parades: Districts 7-12

**Gabe Blackthorn, 18, D7**

I was taken away from Alene, which I wasn't too happy about. I have no idea what the capitol citizens are going to do to this poor girl, I just wish I could be there to keep an eye on her.

My prep team completely waxes me, which they say was the orders of my stylist. He didn't like hair apparently, even though I had a very broad masculine feature. They dig out any dirt from my nails, which is a considerable amount, and they shampoo and wash all dirt from my hair, making it gleam.

My stylist introduces himself as Sachel. I laughed at the name, but managed to cover it up with a cough.

He studies me, making me flex a couple of times, and nods with approval. "My team has done a good job cleaning you up", he comments. "I was quite concerns when I saw your ceremony. But this is nice".

"Tel me , what do you expect from me", he asked simply.

I was surprised, I never expected to be asked this question.

"I… erm, oh…", I stammered trying to find words.

He laughed. "Don't worry you don't have to answer that. I shall just tell you what to expect. I am your stylist. I play not part in giving you gifts in the arena. I am merely an aid until you enter the games. I dress you, and make you look the 'personality' you have chosen that will represent yourself throughout the games. Normally the stylists choose the personality for you. I don't work that way".

"I understand", I said nodding. "Does that mean I get to choose my outfit".

This time he burst out laughing so hard I had to put my hands over my ears.

"You're funny. I like you. No Gabriel, you do not. But I do need to know how you will want the capitol to perceive you", he laughed.

I look up to him. I know exactly what I want.

"I want them to see me as generous, that I will kill to protect".

Sachel smiles. "Strong, I like it. Self defense to win the games. don't sought to kill, but kill if necessary".

"Yes. I will make sure Alene comes out a winner", I said boldy.

Sachel frowned. "You're district partner. I see. But why young tribute".

"Because I feel that she has been already given a cursed life with her disabilities, why snatch her away from her family a make her fight for her life where she has a clear disadvantage. its just cruel".

Sachel squinted her eyes at me. "Mr. blackthorn. I understand where you are coming from. But speaking like that, here, in the interviews, it won't get you anywhere. It will only make you lose faster in fact. And that my young tribute will certainly not save that girl you seem so eager to protect. My advice, is be strong for yourself, play an act if you may, and then protect her when the time comes".

I understand what he was telling me. He was telling me that if I didn't actually care about winning, and wasn't fighting for myself, the capitol will see it that I am not playing their game properly and in the end will just disregard me and find a way of getting me killed.

He dressed me in my outfit, which was basically my work uniform back in district seven.

"This is just for the district parade", he assured me "when it comes to other events you will be dressed much differently".

I found Alene who was wearing similar outfit, but was made to look more sluttier then it should be. Like she was some kind of hillbilly.

"Gabe", she said when she saw me. "I look awful, and with only 1 arm I look ridiculous", she whined.

I got a good look at some of the other tributes and noticed they weren't much better. Obviously this is a traditional make the tributes look stupid ceremony.

Our carriage started to move and we were moving quite fast. I was quite worried Alene was going to fall out because she could only hold on with one hand, so I put my arm around her without thinking to make sure. They were a lot of gasps, and people cheering. I wonder what impression this was going to give, and I knew I would have to make up some kind of story, if I am asked.

I didn't really take in what was going on around me, because frankly I really could not care.

**Gary Gregory, 15, D8**

I was taken to the prep team who seemed overjoyed and way over excited.

"It is such an honour to meet you", one of them said.

"Why?", I asked. "I haven't won yet", sarcastically.

The other laughed. "I like your tongue…. Now strip".

i scowl and take off my clothes and let them do everything they needed to do.

"We watched your reaping. You're a lot cleaner now then you was then. It's so good they build them trains with bathrooms, imagine what the tributes would look like", they nattered to me with awful snide comments about my hygene.

"Do they never wash in district 8", another asked.

"Our living conditions aren't quite ideal compared to the capitol I reply. "After all, we work for you don't we".

One glanced to the other and shrugged they just continued to do what they did.

I was introduced to my stylist Lacy and she told me she always loved styling for district 8, because we are the District that makes clothes. Meaning they can dress in absolutely anything they wanted.

Unfortunately this didn't actually work to my advantage. This women saw herself as a fashion icon and had me dressed in what she thought looked good on a catwalk. Needless to say, I would absolutely ridiculous in my many accessories and what she called a man bag.

When I made my way to the chariot, Avalon saw me and burst into laughter. It was the hardest I have ever seen her laugh, so much that she couldn't breath and went a shade of purple.

your stylist has made you look gay. She stated so innocently. I frowned.

"Well sweet cheeks", I said in a camp voice and a flick of the wrist. "I must say I think I look fab-u-las".

This resulted in Avalon laughing even harder.

Luckily for both of us, the crowds seemed to like our outfits, after all, we were practically dressed as they would.

**Deli Cry, 14, D9**

I am so annoyed. I have been dragged out here and prodded and pulled around by some insane looking capitol people. My mentors have told me if I live, I will live in misery, so I may as well just die in that arena. I just want to go home. Home where I belong. I shouldn't even be there.

I don't talk to any of them. Some of them asked me questions but I just blanked them and let them get on with whatever is so important. Normally I am polite, but I seem to be losing more and more patience.

A lot of it hurt, but I never let it bother me. I didn't care. What is the point of showing them that they are getting to me?

They tell me they are finished and leave me on my own. A few minutes later the door opens and some women walks in. she is very erratic, but soft spoken.

"Hello", she greets me, shaking my hand. "I am Rovelli. I am going to be your stylist".

"It's nice to meet you", I say poilitely then turning my attention away and looking around the room.

"You don't wish to be here do you?", she asks me drawing me attention back to her.

what sort of a question is that?

"I would rather be in district 9", I state.

"I have been stylist for district 9 for years. They won't move me because of the lack of interest I get from the tributes I style".

I frown. "I am very sorry to hear that", I say

She shrugs. "I understand, it's the Hunger Games. There are only 3 districts that are stupid enough to actually volunteer, I know that. If I was from district 9, I most certainly wouldn't volunteer myself, I completely get it, plus I am comfortable here. Become quite good friends with Clearwater actually", she beamed.

"oh, then I am very happy for you", I say, unsure what to actually say.

I have decided to go simple this year. Me and Lucca decided it would be best to do a matching piece, but to be simple about it. We want our tributes to be seen for who they are today, rather then what district they come from. But the rules and rules and you have to resemble it some how.

I put on the outfit she gave me to find it was basically plain t-shirt and trousers with words of different kind of bread written all over it.  
she wasn't lying to me. It really was simple.

I met up with David and exchanged glances with him. I shrug my shoulders and he shrugged his.  
Then I gave me a little smile, which he nicely returned to me.

It was quite awkward because I really had nothing to say to this poor boy. I knew he didn't have a hope in the arena, so what is the point of trying to ally with him. Knowing he has nothing I could use and gain from, just like I had nothing to really offer him.

The crowd of course didn't seem to care much about us. I decided to wave, which ofcourse was returned to me, with some wolf whistles. David didn't entertain the audience at all, and just stood there looking ahead.

**Raven Morris, 13, D10**

I was taken to an empty room by my escort and left there for a few minutes until my prep team turned up.

There was only two of them, both male. One had bright orange hair, and the other was bald but had tattoos all over it.

The orange haired one stopped and looked at me and frowned. "I thought we had the female tribute this year", he stated his confusion.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Raven Morris", I said in a bored voice.

"Oh… well you are definitely who we are here for", he smiled shrugging his shoulders.

They stripped me down and basically tortured me. I kept wiggling and trying to get away from what they were doing so badly that they had too strap me down.

"We really are sorry, but this is all for the good, I can promise you", he apologized sympathetically.

"Good muscles" said the bright orange haired guy who has now introduced himself as Leonard, in a horrible camp capitol voice.

Finally after what seemed like hours they were finally finished with me.

I met my stylist who greeted herself as Madam Maxine.

She stared at me for about 10 minutes before she said anything.

"How old are you Raven", she asked sweetly, her tone unlike the capitol citizen.

"13", I replied.

"You seem strong for a tribute so young. Got plenty of tone", she said smiling. "Do you work out".

"I work a lot for my father back home. It involves a lot of lifting. I suppose that contributes to my muscle".

She smiled. "You look good. I hadn't anticipated this. From what I heard for Medicane, his tribute, your district partner, is a lot strong".

I thought back to Angel. I nod my approval.

"well I am afraid our outfits don't show off your tonnage will have to wait til after the parade".

I got dressed in what she had given me. COWBOY.

I had cow print shirt, trousers, heavy duty shoes, and a cowboy hat.

I stared into the mirror, my jaw locking.

"I would give you a gun, but when I asked about it I was told your not to be given any weapons until training room tomorrow when you're under the control of the trainers and game makers".

I blinked at her and heaved a sigh.

I was taken back to Angel, who liked me matched, but she was a horse instead. We both looked ridiculous.

"Yours is better then mine", she said annoyed.

"Really. Do you think so? Because personally I think I look stupid", I replied equally annoyed.

"At least you don't have to wear a horse hat", she shot back.

I didn't reply. Nether the less, the capitol seemed to love us and we waved back at them eager to impress.

**Lillian Brown, 18, D11**

I was taken away from my brother Brown, which unsettled me.

"When will I be back with Brown again; I asked the prep assistance.

"As soon as the parade will start, now please calm down and take your clothes off, we have some work to do". She said calmly.

It seemed that everything they did to me hurt loads, but I didn't show any emotion. All I could think about was how Brown was coping. I am sure he is a total wreck if they are doing the same to him that they are doing to me.

"I am so sorry you're going in the arena with your brother. They odds really wasn't in your favor", one commented while the other one gasps.

"Oh sorry, I shouldn't have said that", and with that she left the room.

"sorry about her", the prep assistant said to me. "You're really not allowed to speak about the odds when it comes to tributes. She has left only temporary to try and calm down over what she has said, have a bit of a break dear".

I frowned. I don't see what she has said as wrong. It really hasn't been in our favor.

I shrugged it off, mainly because my mind was still on Brown.

My stylist come in, she was a black women but she had bright blonde hair in an afro, with red sparks going through it.

"Lillian", she said hugging me. "I am honored to be your stylist", she said kissing me on both cheeks.

I blushed, but you couldn't really see it.

"Thanks", I mumble.

I was dressed up in a big purple dress, with a fruit basket hat on my head.

"oh fabulous", she smiled.

I looked in the mirror. I actually looked amazing if you took the hat away.

I finally managed to make it back to Brown who was wearing exactly the same only a purple suit instead of a dress.

I laughed when I saw him. I couldn't help myself. He looked at me perplexed.

"Don't laugh at me. You're wearing exactly the same as me".

"Oh Brown, we both know this was designed for a female", I laughed at him.

The crowed already loved us before we even started to move. Everyone seemed intrigued with the brother and sister from District 11. I held up our hands together, to show our unite. People cheered and blew kisses, and were shouting our names.

**Adam Banner, 17, D12**

When I arrived at the capitol I was immediately taken off to see some the prep team. As district 12 are always the last to arrive we are always the ones to have to rush, to make sure we hit schedule.

I was waxed of any body hair, and was shaved around my chin. I was then given this special laser which hurt to make sure no body hair comes back during the games. It is ridiculous, they actually want us to look young and vulnerable when in the games to make sure it looks like we are killing children.

I could help but think of my family back home. My mouth hardens as they pull and yank at my hair, and clipper it to make it look more presentable.

Finally my stylist comes in. She introduces herself as Roxie. She is covered from head to toe in tattoos and wear far to much finger jewellery.

She smiles at me. "Yes", she says looking at me up and down.

"Yes", she repeats.

"I can work with you just fine", she continues.

I give her a hardened look.

"You know, I have worked with District 12 for the last 7 years, and finally I have a male tribute who actually has some muscle structure", she said smiling.

"Yes", she replied once again.

I didn't say anything. I didn't really feel there was anything I could say.

"And your handsome as well. Yes…. Okay clothes off".

I blinked at her.

"Excuse me", I replied.

"Get naked for me please", she smiled.

"Sorry? But why", I asked confused.

She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Because I said so", she said seeming agitated as if though I am questioning her brilliance.

I undressed and stood there with my naked body. I felt so stupid.

she covered me in black. Seemed to be enjoying rubbing her hands all over my body.

"Put these on", it was a pair of Speedos and a hard hat"

I put them on and she smiled.

"Finished. Follow me to the chariot please"

I didn't move even though she had begun. She stopped when she reached the door and looked back at me.

"well come on then", she said.

"Sorry, but I don't like this. I'm naked", I said bluntly.

"You will dress as you are told young man. I am your stylist and I own your body until you go into that arena. I am trying to get you noticed and this young man WILL do it".

I didn't argue with her. In her crazy way she is right, she knows what the capitol citizens will want to see.

I get back to Ren and notice that she is completely different from me. Most of the tributes are dressed similar but not us. She has the whole miners work uniform on. She has definitely got someone who hates her as a stylist.

She smiles at me when she sees me. She probably thinks I have it worse. I shrug. And climb onto the chariot. I can she Ren is having some trouble so I be a nice guy and lend her a hand to which she says thank you sweetly.

I feel bad because I know that Ren is such a nice girl, who probably won't do so bad in the arena, but I will be working alone, there is no point in having an ally, its just more heartbreaking when they die.

People don't seem to bothered by us in the parade. A Few ladies blew me kisses and I heard my name a couple of times, but we were practically ignored. The capitol obviously thinks our district is a joke.


	39. Training: Kenna and Ruben

**Training**

**Makenna Jane Elliot, D1, 18 **

We were taking down to the basement where training starts. When finally all the tributes were there we were given the brief introduction of the rules and then told to start the training ourself with different stations.

The careers were told by our mentors that we had to hang around first and make introductions to the others two districts.

I waited, like Ruben and was finally approached by District 2 and then District 4.

"I am Jason", the guy spoke, he was tall and looked strong and he defiantly intimidated me. "And this is Athena", he said pointing out his district partner, who nodded.

"I am Ruben", my District partner spoke, and this is Kenna", he pointed to me. I am surprised her didn't tell them how worthless and useless I am.

"Max", said a skinny guy from behind them, holding his hand out, but no one shook it. He pulled it back awkwardly.

"and I am Kailani", said a sharp voice from behind him.

Ruben sneered. "How old are you Kailani", he asked.

"14", she implied. "Not that my ages matters much, it doesn't deflect that I could probably fight better then you". She snapped.

I gasped, I don't think anyone has ever really spoken to Ruben like that, but all the same he keeps his cool.

"we will see", he replies promptly.

Jason and Athena get bored and head over to the knifes, and Kailani follows them, Max however heads for the spears.

"So, you're not telling them I shouldn't be a career then", I asked Ruben before he could walk away.

He looked at me impatiently. "That would make District 1 look weak and pathetic. No, I will keep you around until its time to dispose of you".

I felt my stomach do a somersault, and I instantly knew that whilst in the arena, I will have to do everything I can to get away from them as quick as possible.

I headed over to the small weapons section, where there was a girl who seemed around my ages throwing small sharp knifes at targets, she didn't seem to bad at it, so I decided I would also give it a go. Most of mine hit target, but to say the least I wasn't perfect.

The girl next to me hit one right in centre and seemed quite happy with herself.

"Nice shot", I gestured to her.

She seemed chuffed with my answer.

"Thanks. You're district 1 aren't you".

I laughed. "Doesn't the big 1 on my back give it away".

She Snorted. "I didn't even look, I just remember your face that's all".

"I'm Kenna", I introduced myself.

"Ren", the girl replied.

"Nice to meet you Ren".

"Why are you talking to me", she asked. "wouldn't the careers mind".

I blushed. "I guess they would yeah. But oh well, I doubt I will be with them long", I said in more of a whispers.

she raised her eyebrows.

"Really? why?", she asked.

"Because I can't fight like them, and when they realize they will just kill me, but I have to play a part in their little gang, otherwise they will just aim to kill me at the bloodbath and I know I will need some supplies".

The girl looked really surpised. "You're leaving them right after the bloodbath…"

"Yep", I replied with a grin.

"How about we team up. I will run from the bloodbath, and with the careers thinking you are on their side you will be able to get some stuff. And then we could work together".

I comtemplated this.

"should we get our mentors in the know", she asked.

"No", I replied, though I hadn't said yes to teaming up yet.

"My mentors will just blab to Ruben my plan. No".

She shook her head. They will find out shortly after anyways. And then they will have to converse with each other then anyways.

I nodded.  
"Okay, lets do it".

I threw some more targets, I told Ren to leave so it doesn't look suspicious. Kailani soon come up, and started shooting.

She started throwing knifes and her aim was spectacular. She really will give Ruben a run for the title.

**Ruben Marks, 18, D1**

After introductions with the rest of the career pack I head over to the swords, something I know I am good at, and Jason soon joins me. I know what this means. This is the choosing of the leader of the career pack. Something I know Jason is going to try and claim, because district 2 male tends to be it, but frankly I am older, and I am pretty sure I am also stronger then him.

"I think we have a good pack", I said to Jason, not mentioning Kenna.

He nods. "I think they will do well under my direction", he says nodding.

I squint at him. He seems to have jumped right in there.

"Hmm, maybe. But I think the same about my self I must say. I know I could lead, and win these games".

Jason smiled. "You don't know how things work. The title belongs to district two. I would suggest you left it alone".

I raise my eyebrows. "I tell you what. We wait until the scores are up. Whoever gets the highest gets leadership? If we tie scores. We both do it".

Jason didn't seem to like this idea but reluctantly agreed knowing it was fair.

He showed me some demonstrations of his sword work, and I smiled smugly knowing I am much better then him.

I demolished my dummy, and then actually killed the avox they had sent me to train on.

I got told off by one of the trainers, as it was strictly against the rules to kill the avox's. we are supposed to keep them alive enough to get back to health, so they can continue to serve the capitol. I shrugged me shoulders. I really didn't care. Why show mercy.

A girl with a big 10 on her back comes over. she grabs a sword and starts to use it with some extensive skill. I am actually quite impressed, and signal for Max and Jason to come over.

"She seems talented", I say to my male counterparts.

"Do we not have a strong enough career pack", Jason says shrugging.

"I don't know, career packs sometimes need added support".

But it was Max that really sealed the deal.

"we need her. It would be better to have her on our side then against us. She could we lead to a few off our deaths, specially with her knowledge on that sword".

I saw his eyes squint, as if though he was imagining his own death at the hands of this district 10.

"Strange, district 10 having a trained tribute", I say.

"no trained", max replies,…. "gifted".

I walk up to her and introduce myself. Max and Jason both come and introduce themselves, and the rest obviously noticing what is going on, joins us. Kailani seems to instantly take a dislike to the girl, but doesn't vocally say she is not to join, Athena shook her hand and welcomed her while Kenna predictably didn't say anything, not surprising because she herself knows she will be a bloodbath anyways.  
I smirk to myself at my cleverness. I will kill Kenna.

"We have noticed you, and we think you have great skill", I say to district 10".

She looks at us all in turn and then shrugs her shoulders. "Thanks, I guess".

Jason seems agitated by her being so laid back, when in the presence of the careers.

"Listen we want you to join us", he says forcefully. "Or would you prefer to die in the arena early".

She practically snorted.

"Listen to me. I have seen this year, and it is going to be a breeze", she said gesturing to all the young meat trying to gain some fighting skill around us.

"Personally I think I will be just fine on my own…", she stated hotly.

"However", she continued, "I don't plan to be in that arena long. I will kill quickly and effectively to make sure I am back in district 10 where I belong, so if you want to join me, in quickly ridding of our tributes, then by all means tag along".

I started to laugh as she walked away. Kailani looked as if she was slapped in the face, Jason seemed outraged, Athena's mouth couldn't hang any lower. As for Kenna, well she seemed to be daydreaming.

"Got to hand it to her", Max said… "she has got an attitude. I like her", he said.

I laughed again and tapped Max on the shoulder.

"Did she seriously, just turn it around so she was inviting US to hunt with HER", she hissed.

"She did yes… I think she will be a great ally", I said turning my back and going back to demolishing dummies with my sword.

**Hi Guys,  
There has been a real lack of Reviewing going on, and i am starting to think people aren't following this anymore. I really do need support to continue writing, so any feedback would be really appreciated.**

do you like the characters, who is your favourite, do you like how this is developing,  
who do you think will last in the arena and why?  
I need all this please. 


	40. Training: Athena and Jason

**Athena Rizark, D2, 16**

I am not going to lie; the girl from 10 shocked me. Her best chances of winning this would be to join the careers and she has decided to make us her enemy.

I hate the games. they actually make me feel physically sick. But I know what I have to do for survival, and it really does mean being in with the careers.

To be honest with you, I think the girl from 10 intimidates me slightly. I am fierce and I can work my weapons, but anyone that can wield a sword the way she did should be carefully watched.

After the other dispatched themselves back to training I decided to follow the girl from 10.

She raised an eyebrow at me, obviously surprised that I have followed her.

"Athena", I state holding my hand out.

She looked at it, but didn't shake, this agitated me a little but I didn't let it show.

"Your district partner", I say nodding to the boy with 10 written on him, "he doesn't stand a chance. You do".

She smiled. "I know", she replied shrugging.

"Listen, I didn't sign up for this you know. I was reaped", I stated bluntly.

she seemed surprised, but questioned me. "You have trained", she said.

"I was forced by my father, when I was reaped, I had no choice, I had to go. Its horrible don't you think when your district offers you up to the capitol and you don't get a say so. Most families' cry when a child get taken for tribute. My father cheered".

"So you wouldn't have volunteered", she asks.

"No", I shrug. "But I am here. And I know the careers are my best chances of getting home.

"Then why are you trying to get me to join?", she asks curiously.

I smile. "Because I know, that with those idiots I am stuck with, you are probably my best chances of getting home. And we as a pack, are probably yours", I answer truthfully.

She seems confused. "How so?", she asks.

"We have seen your talent, and no doubt you are going to impress the game makers to gain sponsors with a high score. We will hunt you first, and kill the weak later".

she contemplated this for a while, and then grabbed my hand and shook it.

"Angel", she introduced herself. "I shall see you after the bloodbath, the career pack".

and then walked away over to the obstacle course that had been set up for our benefit.

I smiled and returned back to the careers.

Jason and Ruben had been watching us. "See boys, that is how you gain an ally", I say, before turning my back and going back to my spear training.

**Jason Lawstone, D2, 17**

Athena managed to get the girl from 10 on our side. I questioned Athena at what she had said and she shrugged and said it was a girl thing and I shouldn't be so nosey.

This annoyed me, for if I am trying to be leader there should be no secrets from me.  
I remember what my friend Avril said back home, about killing Athena for her, and I smiled to myself. I will do that. stupid girl.

I do some training, but as I had been doing this all my life, it become pretty boring pretty quickly.

I decided to take a look around me. Most of the tributes had gone to survival training, like what they can eat in the arena and what might be poisonous, and some had gone to camouflage. While others where trying to build traps and nests.

I am surprised about this year. They are all so weak. One girl even has an arm missing. My only real fight will be with the careers themselves, and after spending all my time with them, I will find out all there weaknesses and use it to my satisfaction. Piece of cake.

I smirk to myself stupidly, and wander around. I decided I would be some weight training and just show of my muscles to all the other tributes to show them they really have no chance against me.

I see Kenna and she is at one of the survival areas, which surprises me alittle, I walk over to here.

"District 1, Kenna right", I ask her.

she seems taken aback.

"yes", she replies bluntly.

"Why are you not showing of your fighting skills", I ask.

she blushes. "well in District 1 they don't teach us much about poisonous plants. What if we need to eat in there", she says shrugging her shoulders.

I laugh vindictively. "we are the career pack. We will have plenty of food", I snarl.

This time she doesn't blink.  
"Don't you remember the year that they gave the tributes no food. None. You had to survive on purply edible plants. The career pack were the first to die that year. Trust me. I am just being prepared. I know how to fight. I know how to kill. I am just making sure I know what to eat too, because I bet you guys won't know".

I laugh again, but don't press on any further.

"if you think its important you go for it sweetheart", and laugh as I walk away.

I find Ruben. You partner is a strange one I said indicating Kenna.

He seemed annoyed. "Yes, she is. but don't worry, I will kill her when the time comes", he said shrugging.

I smirk and turn away. I really must watch out for him. A guy who is so willing to kill his district partner is not to be trusted. And I know that because I plan on killing mine.

**PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVEIW. **


	41. Training: Maddie and Lee

**Maddie Phelan, D3, 14  
**

I know I am going to have to learn some weaponary, but I decide first to head over to the poisonous plants, while Lee went off to the obstacle course, though to be honest I really couldn't care less what lee did.

I stood and listened while the instructor told us interesting facts about the plants and some ideas on how we may be able to recognize if we could eat them or not.

He told us that the game makers generally always supply food, but it is normally scarce and we would always be finding our own means for food during our time in the arena, and that this training is equally as important to us tributes.

I could see both from district 5 were there. One of them was a young blonde girl. I remember her reaping. It seems that she had become quite attached to Billy and that her male counterpart seems to feel like he has to protect her, as he is standing close to her, as if shielding herself from the others.

It got to the point where we were told by our instructor to split up the poisonous from the edible, so he can mark us on how we did and show us where we have gone wrong.

I started to put mine in their order when I noticed the boy from 5 put a poisonous fruit in the edible part.  
before I could stop myself I had to tell him he had gone wrong.

"That's Peachfury, it will kill you slowly and painfully", I said to him pointing our his mistake.

"Oh", he said blushing removing it. "How do you know", he asked.

"The instructor just told us I said with a small smile, making him blush harder.

"I'm Maddie", I greet them.

"I'm Billy, and this is Rhian. I guess I stopped listening", he replied. "I am not very good with this kind of stuff. I always start daydreaming, and going into the arena next week isn't helping",

I half smiled half frowned.

"I was going to work alone", I said before I could stop myself. "But if you guys are interested I would love to work with you, allies", I asked hopeful.

Rhian looked at Billy worriedly. "How do we know if we can trust you", she asked with a squeaky whine.

I didn't really know what to say. "Because I don't plan on really killing anyone, well not on purpose anyways. If they attack me, I was defend myself, but I will never sought to kill", I said truthfully.

Billy looked at Rhian. "I don't think it would hurt to have some extra company".

Rhian looked scared, but agreed all the same. "Okay…", she said turning her attention away from us both.

I decided I would wander to the swords where all the careers were. It turned out I wasn't too bad, but I wasn't the best, obviously.  
The trainer seems quite pleased with me though, and told me I had done a really good job.

I could tell Rhian and Billy were both looking at me and talking about me, judging if they could trust me or not. Maybe they can't. Like I do want to go back to District 3 after all, and prove to them that I am more then just an orphan girl.  
would I be able to kill that sweet little girl, if nobody had done it? Or even Billy if it came to it. Probably, because if they didn't die, I would after all?

**Lee Roberts, D3, 13**

My mother told me I would have to work hard to win these games. she told me that to make myself strong wouldn't actually be an advantage for me, because I would never be strong enough for the careers to want me to join them, but strong enough to be seen as a potential threat, meaning they would look out for me.

I was to play it low, make myself be seen, but not important, and then when I am in the arena, use all the skills I learnt at training, to my advantage and become a vicious beast.

My mother was quite clever, she knew that being a victors child, that I would automatically gain sponsorship.

I decided to do some hand to hand combat, I did alright, but I think that was more to do with the fact that I was actually quite chubby, and I was up against a skinny guy. Maybe my size does come in to a good factor.

I knew the game makers would be watching me carefully, this has to be one of the first time a victors child had been reaped and I imagine they expect good things from me, unfortuently I think they are going to be very disappointed.

I think my mother expects me to pull out all these clever and secret talents that I don't have out, and surprise us all.

After hand to hand I move over to traps and netting and learned how to catch food and potential tributes. I actually had a very good hand at this, and my instructor said I was the best he had ever seen someone from my district do, and I must have learnt from my mother.  
Of course I hadn't learnt anything from her, and although it was a backhand compliament, it made me feel rather good at myself, that maybe I do have something I could use in the arena, if I can catch my tributes in the netting, and I would really have to do is throw a spear threw them and bam the job is done.

I am on clear instructions not to make friends. Friends kill you. Work alone. I looked around, most tributes are talking. It annoys me that I cant really join in, but if I don't get noticed then that's a bonus, apparently.

I see Maddie talking to district 5 and scoff. She wants to ally with a 12 year old girl, she really is hopeless. How is that going to save her life. I will have to put them two in my kill list, just so that my district partner is all alone like me. I don't think I will be able to kill her though. It just wouldn't be right killing someone from your own district. My mother ignores her really, but why would she give her any time of day when I am going in the arena.

I make fires and have a good time over at the poisonous foods. I know it is important to know what to eat while I am in there. I grew up with plenty of food, and having none is really going to set me back.  
I really am not looking forward to this. Victors family's should be exempt.

**Please review? what do you reckon? do they have a chance now?**

**Who will perish first and who will last?  
**


	42. Training: Kailani and Max

**Kailani Cove, D4, 14**

Everyone is so pathetic. Especially the careers. Seriously, you have the men from district 1 and 2 arguing about who will be leader of the career pack, as for the girls, district one is clearly trying to be something she is not, and district 2 although she can fight, obviously wouldn't have volunteered even though she trained.

I know I came here prematurely, and wouldn't have, but I am here now, and I will make sure everyone knows I am proud to be a career from district 4, seriously if people back home at the academy could see this lot.

Having said that, my own district partner is somewhat a bit of a joke, even if his parents were both victors.

I think I will stay close to Max though, having victors for parents will defiantly play in his favor and he isn't a bad looking guy, he will defiantly have sponsors, which could help me.

I decided I would join Kenna eventually. She was shooting, but I could see she wasn't no pro.

"So, what is your weapon", I asked.

Kenna blushed. "I am good with hand to hand combat, I use little knifes to slit gashes and let them just bleed out of their many cuts", she replied.

I raised an eyebrow. "That's a good tactic, can you throw knifes from afar?", I asked probing.

"Yes, but I'm known to miss. To be honest I only started training when I was 14, I am not as good as all the others".

"Didn't you panic in your reaping and collapse".

Again Kenna blushed. "Listen, just because I didn't want to be a tribute for these games. doesn't mean I am not a career, if that is what you are getting at? Doesn't the fact that I saved a 12 year old from ruining her life, and took on the games myself show my bravery", she shot back.

I smirked. "Well we will see I guess", she shrugged.

we didn't say much more until Ruben caught our attention to a district 10. She was talented so she was asked to join our pack. Why does everyone strong have to be in the pack, where is the adventure if we don't actually get to hunt anyone in the arena?

After she shot us down I rolled my eyes and left the pack deciding to do the obstacle course and passing through it with flying colors. I even threw some of my hidden knifes while doing it. Such a easy thing, even though some of the older tributes then me from other districts were failing miserably at it.

I looked over at tallied up my careers. It is clear that really it is them that will be the treat. I need to work out now how I am going to kill them. Maybe in their sleep. I doubt I will be able to take on Jason or Ruben?

That will defiantly be a problem.

**Max Greene, D4, 17**

Obviously I was the best looking tribute here. But I missed my girlfriend so much. I wonder if she is missing me. I can just imagine her pride of me being in the games, soon to be a victor. I will so ask her to marry me when I get home.

Personally I think the allies of mine are so stubborn and way to serious. I have not heard not one joke since I have been here. Where has the humour gone. I know these games are to be taken seriously and all that but jeeeez, lighten up.

I wonder up to Ruben. "Yo, I am sure we are going to be best friends", I smirk at him.

He glares at me, not sensing my sarcasm.

"I don't do friends", he snapped back.

I sighed. "Of course you don't. how silly of me".

I took my spear and started throwing them across the room. Obviously I can throw these long distances, and I think this is for the first time I have ever really gained notice from the others.

They all stopped to admire the fact I managed to shoot all of my dummies right through the heart. I smiled to myself my accomplishment and clapped my hands together.

Jason commented his approval to me.

"You know it is about time people started to apprechiate my amazing fighting skills", I said smugly.

His eyes tighten, but I could see a smile creep up on the corner of his mouth.

"what ever", he replied, but continued to watch me as I threw my skinny weight around.

The guy from 12 was also on spears and he too was quite talented.

"Where on earth did you learn how to use spears district 12", I asked him.

He seemed taken aback that a career tribute was talking to him obviously, but shook his shoulders.

I work in the mines, I guess these are much different from pix axes he said.

I laughed.

He shrugged. "I am not interested", he replied.

It was my turn to be taken aback.

"Excuse me", I replied baffled.

"In being a career. I am not interested".

I burst out laughing. This guy was deluded.

"You're funny. You thought I was actually going to ask you. You're good, but your not that good. You're going to die alone in that arena mate", I said as I tapped him on the shoulder laughing as I walked away from him.

Kailani looked curiously at me.

"Max, what on earth is so funny?", she snapped at me in a annoyed voice. "This is no place to be laughing".

I Laughed some more, "anytime is a time for laughing sweetheart. but if you really need to know, district 12 thought I was asking them to be apart of the pack, the loser".

Kailani let out a giggle. It was funny purely for the fact that he was from district 12. The most least popular, and easily killed tributes. They have only ever had one winner, and even that was a fluke.

**please make sure you review. **


	43. Training: Rhian And Billy

**Rhian Webb, D5, 12**

Everyone around me was so intimidating. Even the one who only had one arm seemed to know what she was doing. I stayed close to Billy, he was like my protector, but he invited some girl to be in an alliance with us who I was a bit wary off.

Her name was Maddie and she was from district 3. I don't really know what to make off her. she seems harmless enough but you just can't trust anyone. I shouldn't even trust Billy. I was told specifically to only rely on myself, and even with that I haven't done it.

Maddie left us, saying she didn't want people to realize we were friendly, be better for the element of surprise when it comes to being in the arena.

There was just something to suspicious about her. But if Billy thinks we should have there, but I will just go with it I guess.

Fed up with what I am supposed to be learning I think it would be best to try climbing. Who knows what the arena might bring, and because I am small, it also makes me quite fast.

I leave Billy with what he is doing. He doesn't follow me, but I knew he would be watching me. He has grown quite attached to me. I don't even see it as a good thing. I know he is there to protect me, and he will actually be my chance of getting to the final 4 at least. If he is protecting me, its my one step further to getting home. Even if he has to die protecting me.

The instructor tells me what to do and what's the best way too, and I listen intently. In district 5, we don't really have to climb much, but I surprise myself how good I was at it. I was strapped in, because they didn't want any of the tributes to actually get hurt, which made me feel more comfortable with taking risks, but even with all the ones I made, it was fine because I made the jump and climb easily.

I smiled smugly to myself as my instructor seemed impressed. I could even see some of the older tributes look at me with surprise and vanity on their faces. This made me feel good about myself, as I knew it would actually come in favor for me for what to show the game makers.

"who knew you could climb like that", come the familiar voice of Billy from behind me.

I turned and smiled at him. "I didn't even know myself to be honest. But I guess that's what training is all about I guess, finding hidden talents. We still have to find yours", I replied, not trying to be harsh, but sounding it.

Billy looked hurt and scratched his head "Yeah I guess so".

He saw him as he skulked off into the direction of the small weapons, which features slingshots and other usual devices.  
He seemed to be enjoying himself there so I decided not to bother him.

**Billy Olli Pogmore, D5, 15**

I admit, seeing Rhian being able to climb like that has left me sort off insecure. What if she actually got a better training score then me. That would leave me looking a bit stupid after I had been seen to being protective over her an all.

I think it is really cruel, letting a poor 12 year old into the competition, but what is really cruel, is letting any child in, who really doesn't have a clue, up against monstrous career tributes who actually want to be there.

I started having fun off the small weapons area. There was no one over there so I didn't feel like I was being constantly watched and checked out by the over tributes. Maybe that's what I should be doing, checking out the competition.  
but in all honesty. I really don't think either Rhian or me is actually going to make it past the first day. I know I am going to make a run for something at the cornucopia. I know it is a stupid logic, but if I can at least get a bag, then that will at least be something of use to me, to help me in the games. Running and having nothing, just doesn't seem correct to me.

I actually have quite a fun time at the station I am at. The instructor informed me that most tributes dismiss this station because they think it is irrelevant and none of the weapons will actually kill anyone. He then demonstrated what a slingshot could actually do to someone given the correct shot.

"If you catch them right in the eye, with a tiny stone, its almost guaranteeing them blind. However, find a way of adding poison to said stone, and it could inflict immense pain, which most likely will lead to pain… however even just blinding a tribute will be off an advantage… after all, a tribute who can't see, isn't a very useful tribute at all".

I played with getting my shots accurate, standing still I could get a neat tidy shot, but when he asked me to do it with a run, I started to lose my accuracy, and hit Jason, the career on the head, causing him to curse at me angrily.

I looked at the floor guilty, and gave my weapon back to the instructor who seemed a little embarrass for me.

"I'm not supposed to, but I want to give you some advice. Young man, stay away from him in the arena", he said softly, indicating Jason.

I sighed and nodded. "Oh don't worry. I have no intention of going near him", I replied.


	44. Training: Feline and Mark

**Feline Marissa Sass, 14, D6**

I am watching my competition very carefully. They all seem to have some kind of talent, even if they have only just discovered it; none of them are completely useless. This annoyed me, I was hoping due to them being young like me that they might not really have much skill.  
It took me a while to realize that actually I didn't have much skill myself, and will probably be a bloodbath. I didn't really wish to die a such, not at the hands of the capitol. I really would like to get home back to my family and friends.

I have finally let in to being allies with Mark, and he has even convinced me it would be in our best interests if we teamed up with others. I would prefer to work alone, but mark put up a very good argument. Having people on our side will help eliminate the others. The career pack do well because they are trained, but why is it only the careers that are allowed to work together. If we had a force that could bring down that pack, why not.

There was a guy that took my interest. He was district 7. Very good with an axe. I had been watching him through his weight around, perfect shots. He was actually quite scary to be honest.

I decided to join him and introduce myself.

"Hi", I said seductively.

He blinked at me twice, obviously taking in my good looks.

"Hello", he replied nodding his head.

"You're very talented", I continued with admiration in my tone.

He blushed and let out a small smile.

"Thanks".

"Do you have anyone? To team up with I mean. I would love to have your company in the arena. I mean, we would. My district partner and me", I said pointing to my district partner who by the looks of it, was being turned down by the male tribute from district 8.

He raised his eyebrow.

"I don't know. I have come to the games with the pretence that I am going to die", he replied with certainty.

I gushed. "But you're so strong, you could really win this", I blurted out before I could stop myself.

Again he smiled.

"Yes, but I feel like my district partner is a more deserving winner then myself, nodding over to alene who was also throwing axes, with a grand talent considering she only had one arm".

"How about we all team up together", I said with a smile.

He squinted at me. "But what can you do", he asked.

I blushed. "I guess, I am very good at making the males do practically anything I want them too. Even convince them to let me live, or keep them talking long enough for me to kill them"….

He laughed. "Well are sure are cute, I can't lie".

"okay, I guess that would be cool. Where shall we meet after the initial start", he asked.

"erm, well we don't know what is in the arena… lets just say… the nearest water supply".

He nodded.

"Okay, deal".

I smiled and stalked away.

**Mark Smith, 13, D6**

Getting alliances were harder then I thought. The girl from district 3 said she already had plans and the guy from 12 practically laughed in my face and that I was way to young for him, and then the guy from 8 said he just going to work alone.

Feline started skipping towards me, she seems happy about something. "Hey", I welcome her.

"I have gained us alliances".

"Really?", I ask surprised. "How many did you ask before you got any?, I asked again curiously before she could answer her first question.

"District 7. Gabe and Alene", she said smugly. "And they were my first ones to ask".

"The guy is a catch, but the girl only has one arm, doubt she will be relevant to us".

She laughed. "She's actually mean with an axe, and he won't join without her. How many did you get", she asked, "Hopefully we can get them all to work with us together and throw over the careers".

I shuffled my feet. "None, no one was interested in me. I think its my age. They think I won't be able to do anything", I said frustrated.

"Can you", she asked me raising her eyebrow.

I blushed. "Well I would certainly give it my best shot", I grumbled back.

"I think having those two with us, will actually help us", she said.

"Come on, lets go throw some sharp objects, get something to go with the game makers with, can't turn up and just tell them we have gained an alliance.

I wasn't too bad with the weapons. I didn't hit the red target every time, but I wasn't far off. I think I will gain a decent score with what I have done. Not bad enough to scare off the district 7 alliance after all.


	45. Training: Alene and Gabe

**Alene Winter, D7, 15**

"You got us a allience", I stated dumbfounded.

"yep", he replied bluntly.

"And when was you going to talk to me about this?", I asked rudely.

"Right now, obviously", he snapped back.

"Well maybe I don't want an alliance did you not think about that"?

"Obviously not. Being to worry about trying to keep you alive an all. If I felt it was the wrong decision, I wouldn't have agreed would i?", he snapped at me.

I huffed. Its very charming that he wants to take care of me an all, but quite frankly I can take care of myself just fine.  
He thinks because he has worked as a lumber, is 18, and is muscled that he is some amazing work of art. Well quite frankly I think I am just as good with him, with only 1 arm.

He could sense my anger towards him, so he touched my shoulder softly, and bent down slightly to my level. I didn't like this either as it showed me as weak, and I knew there was other tributes and gamemakers as well watching us.

"Listen, Alene, I'm sorry you're not happy. Really I am. But I really think having too other on our side could help us kill the careers".

I huffed. "Really and how is a 13 year old, who can barely hit target with his knifes, and a 14 year old who only have beauty on her side, going to get us anywhere with that", I snapped at him.

"Because both of them, can get killed by the careers as we bait them, and while the careers are pre-occupied we can come out all mighty and chop of their thick little heads",  
He smirked as whispered in my ear.

I stood there dumbfounded and shook my head.

"Gabe, I have to say you are just full of surprises".

He smiled at me and shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, fine", I said admitting defeat. I'm going to sharpen my axe.

**Gabe Blackthorn, D7, 18**

I know its wrong to think the way I do. But this is the hunger game, and each and every one of them has to be eliminated.

Half of me wants to go back home, to my family and give them all the riches in the world. But the other half can't help and look at Alene and think I should give it all to her.

Maybe, I can ask her to make a promise to me, to look after my family and make sure they are well looked after, but I guess she would do that anyway, with all the help I will be giving to her in the arena?

She does have an excellent arm I must admit. She seems stronger with her one arm, then most of the other tributes.

I can see most of them checking us out, especially Alene with interest. I wonder if there will be anymore of them coming to us asking to alliance with us.

Most of them seem busy with what they are doing to actually get up and wonder over to us, and I kind of like it that way. I can't be bothered with all the hassle of having to turn down kids who want our help in the arena. I have my bait to get hold of them careers and that is all I will need.

I kind of feel bad. Using that girl as bait, but she was trying so hard to be seductive with me. As I admit, she is a very stunning girl, especially for her age, but if she actually think a mature male like me was going to fall down to my knees in lust for some little girl, then she must be deluded, and will be easily manipulated in the arena.

As for the other kid, well I know he just wants help to survive, so I know he will just do what I tell him too.

I start to get angry, not at myself, for what I am thinking like, and how I am making plans to kill these innocent district children, but at the capitol for making me think this way.

I threw my axe, not at a target, but at a wall, with great force and all my energy. It hit the wall, and sent a crack, and went all the way up to the ceiling. Nearly all the hall stopped and I heard some of my fellow tributes gasp.

I closed my eyes and counted to 10. When I opened it, there was too peacekeepers and a game maker.

"Can you explain yourself Mr. Blackthorne", he asked me in a strict tone.

"My apologies sir, I guess I lost control of my weapon during a stunt I was testing out".

He come closer. "Be very careful , you have to be careful during training, remember the rules very carefully, we do not like rulebreakers, and we do punish, if that caused injury to one of the tributes before they went into the arena, the consequences are, dire".

"What on earth could you do to me that isn't already bad enough", I retaliated, making Alene gasp and grab my arm.

"Gabe, shut…",

"Hush, Miss Winter", he stopped her.

"Remember Mr. Blackthorne, that as head gamemaker it is my authority, how I run my arena, what goes into the arena, and where… keep that in mind".

He stared at me, and then turned his back and walked away.

I started at the back off him with great hatred and heaved out a giant breathe.

"Come on, lets keep training", I said to Alene grabbing my axe out of the wall.

**Please Review Your feedback and thoughts on the tributes mean the world to me. I love to read what you think will/could happen with each and every one of them :)**


	46. Training: Avalon and Gary

**Avalon Parker, 14, D8**

I decide it would be in my best interest to actually get to know a weapon. I am pretty defenseless when it comes to weaponry, but I know I will have to do my all time best if I want to give something to the game makers.

I decide my best bet would be to learn spears. I am not well built, but I know I would bring only harm to myself with knifes.

The instructor shows me how to properly hold a spear, and how to get full use out of it, without letting go. I learned the best thing I could do, was slash the legs, it would make the victim fall to their knees, before I can jab the spear through the head.

He seemed really impressed with how I picked it up so quickly. I wasn't very good at the throwing part of it, but I knew I had time to work on it.

After I spent a good amount of time practicing with my spear, i got told by the instructor it would be best to move onto another section. He suggested if I was good with spears, I should try trapping, especially as my throwing isn't too good.

I gave it a go, but unfortunately my traps and snares were half as good. They were acceptable, but most of the avoxes I tried it out on managed to wangle themselves free within 5 minutes, which really is a fail, if I am not nearby the actual net.

I take a moment to look around, everyone seems to be talking to each other. Obviously this is the day everybody makes

I make my way over to Gary who is playing with fires. He has made a full fire now, and seems quite chuffed with himself.

"Hey Gary", I greet him with a smile.

"Hey. I saw you with the spears, you're not half bad", he smiled.

I nod. "Not as good as the careers though", I said indicting over to where 3 of them are huddled play fighting eachother.

Gary rolled his eyes. "I really hope my death isn't gruesome", he replies.

"Who says you're going to die at all….", I frown

He gives a deep sigh. "Thanks, but only 1 comes out. The chances are it isn't going to be the district 8 male tribute".

"Don't think like that Gary. Besides you have me as an ally", I smiled at him. "And That's better then nothing".

He seemed confussed. "I don't remember to agreeing to this?", he said slowly.

I blush. I had just assumed.  
"Oh erm… well if you don't want too, I just we don't have too…".

He laughed. "Just kidding, I would love to be with in the arena sweet cheeks".

I laugh back. "Well thank god for that. I wouldn't last a day without you".

**Gary Gregory, D8, 15**

So Avalon has decided she wants to be my ally in the games. It took me by surprise, but this year there does seem to be a few more alliances then usual.  
But I guess, having me close is her nearest thing to home, which I can tell she desperately does want to get back too. For me, while it would be nice to get home, I know my mother will die soon, and my father while he loves me, will live on easily without me. He works and would be able to support himself. Might even be better for him, if he doesn't have to support anyone but himself.

I can understand having me close, but I don't see why I would be any help to her. I might have a personality that could certainly help me in the arena with sponsors, but that's as far as it goes. I am slow, and I certainly cannot fight, let alone kill anyone.

We both make our way over to the poisonous fruits, where we learn about nightlock and other interesting deadly food we should watch out for.

"So basically, don't eat nothing that is provided by the capitol in the arena… just starve", I said bluntly to the trainer, who seemed annoyed with my answer.

"Actually, more then half of each arena provides very healthy edible food. But you should be wary", she snapped back at me.

I role my eyes. "Let just eat the stuff in backpacks or sponser gifts", I whisper to Avalon who nodded.

"I really wouldn't be able to remember all this, so yes I agree", she nodded furiously.

The trainer still seemed to know what we were thinking. "Listen, if you get a backpack, you will only have a few bits of food in it, and you can't rely on your mentors to send you food. Sometimes medicine and even shelter is more important for survival. You will at some point need to pinpoint what you can and can't eat. I would suggest both of you pay great attention and study this", she said calmly before walking away.

This annoyed me a lot. Mainly because I knew she was actually correct.

I really tried to learn all the different poisons, but I just couldn't help but feel like it was too much to take in.

"Have you learnt any weaponry yet Gary", Ava asked me curiously.

"No", I replied easily.

"Okay, go play with the knifes or something. I think you would be quite good with them", she said sweetly.

I nod. She's right, I should learn some kind of foul play even if it is against my whole desire.


	47. Training: Deli and David

**Deli Cry, 14, D9**

I was playing with the fire. It was quite cool. I learned all the different ways to protect yourself without the smoke making it clear of your where abouts, something that has clearly not been clear to the other tributes many times in the past. If I hadn't learnt this I would never have trusted them ever.

I actually had a nice little chit chat with the boy from district 8, who was also with me at the fires. He seemed to be enjoying himself, but you knew he was also taking his surroundings in very carefully. It seemed to me that he knew he was going to die quickly in the arena. Which is probably the main reason I didn't want him as an ally. Why get too friendly with someone who is going to die shortly after we get into the arena. It probably won't even be the bloodbath, but the risk just isn't worth it.

After his district partner turned up, he basically confirmed what I was thinking, he knew he was going to die.

I stalked off, not really wanting to listen to their extremely boring conversation. I found myself a weapon reluctantly and decided I might as well give it a go. It was a ball on chain with spikes on it.

I swung it over my head and amazing hit my target perfectly.  
A trainer seems to have noticed what I did and come running over. "Finally", he squeaked "someone who knows how to use one. I have been waiting five years".

"Oh", I blushed. "well I am not actually that clued up. I think it was a fluke", I laughed.

"No no… do it again", he prompted.

I did it about 6-7 times perfect each time, and each time the trainer got more and more excited.

"I will make sure there is one of these in the arena, I promise", he said clapping his hands together. "You must find it at the cornucopia", he said.

"I. oh. Erm", I spluttered not really knowing what to say.

I seem to have also gathered a crowd. The trainer's excited-ness seems to have got my fellow tributes to stop and watch as well, which is never a good thing. Showing off is for careers. You considered a threat if you do it otherwise.

**David Bennett, 13, D9**

I looked around the training centre. I felt so lost, I knew I was going to working alone. I didn't want allies. It was stated that my brother had got in with the careers in the interview, but it was them who killed him in the bloodbath, so they obviously set up the trust and then stabbed him in the back, literally in the bloodbath.

I just didn't trust any one. I can't.

I watch the careers. They terrify me. One of the guys, I think he is from 1 keeps looking at me, his face full of thirst, as if he wants to kill me already. He whispers something to the girl from two, and they both look at me and laugh.

I look away and make my way over to a training station. No one else was there, so I knew that's where I wanted to be. It was camouflage. I started playing with all the colours, and found out that you could decorate yourself to blend in with your surroundings. I was actually really enjoying myself there.

"Do they game makers enjoy this kind of stuff, in the private sessions", I asked the trainer.

His mouth quivered as if though he was debating his own answer.

"They like to see strength, and knowledge. You can certainly use this, its seen as a good skill, but I would suggest trying to use some weapons, and show off what you can do there as well. This alone, won't get you a high score".

I pursed my lips. I don't want to use any weapons. Mainly because I know I can't. But he also said knowledge and I am not so bad with poisons and how to protect yourself from them, I suppose I could just rattle on about that.

Either way I don't leave the station, not even when a career girl from district one comes over to use them. Why she was there I couldn't phantom, but she obviously wanted to learn.

I stalked away. knowing my time there was done, but knowing I would eventually return to learn some more, plus if I was going to die, I might as well die after having a bit of fun being artistic. Something I have never really had a chance to do before, which is a big shame.

I decide climbing might be quite fun, but having getting half way up, I felt queasy and realized that I am actually terrified off heights. And had to go back down.

"What happened?", asked the trainer when I finally got back down.

"Yeah, I am scared of heights", I said taking off my straps.

She laughed at me. "Oh honey, what if the arena is a mountain or a somewhere high, the point of these tasks are to try and help you over come that sort of thing".

I screwed up my face at her. How dare she laugh at me.

"Well HONEY", I shoot back sarcastically, "I think I will rather have two feet on the ground, and die in the arena in fright, rather then die right now of fright with no dignity", and walked off to find a less high training section.


End file.
